


El Telegrama

by merrick_ds, Van_Krausser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de The Telegram by aeroport_art</p><p>Un ventoso día, Samuel Winchester, abogado consumado y adinerado hombre de Sociedad, heredo un improbable artículo después de la inexplicable muerte de un extraño. Con ello, se ve envuelto en una intricada red rodeando el antiguo asesinato de su madre y al mismo tiempo, un hombre misterioso con filosos ojos verdes (y todavía una más filosa cuchilla) le persigue, dejando migajas de información que poco hacen para satisfacer al joven Sr. Winchester. Debutantes, carruajes y bailes pasados de moda aparecen junto a demonios, rufianes y el lado más siniestro de San Francisco a principios de siglo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Telegram](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56113) by aeroport-art. 



Prólogo  


  


Exactamente a las 8:30 pm, en una noche ventosa de domingo en los suburbios de San Francisco, Samuel J. Winchester recibe un telegrama.

En él se lee lo siguiente:

 

ABIGAIL GUNTHER HA FALLECIDO PUNTO RECOGER SUS EFECTOS PERSONALES PUNTO

 

Sam distraídamente pasa los dedos sobre el pergamino —encuentra este telegrama peculiar, ya que él no conoce a ninguna Abigail Gunther. La información del emisor revela que no hay error en el nombre de Western Union; el cable viene del Registro de Propiedades en la Morgue de Sheldington y está dirigido a Sam, claro como el día: así que busca en los bolsillos una o dos monedillas de cobre y los da de propina al mensajero, en lugar de una de níquel, mientras observa las poderosas ráfagas de viento en la calle con mirada comprensiva. El joven le da las gracias profusamente, monta en su bicicleta y se aleja a través de la noche, balanceándose precariamente, azotado por el vendaval que se cierne sobre él.

Sam cierra la puerta y los aullidos del viento inmediatamente cesan, como un grupo de niños en plena algarabía. Subiendo con ligereza las escaleras, Sam regresa a su apartamento y se acomoda sobre el escritorio una vez más, ajustando la lámpara de gas para avivar la flama. Como abogado dedicado a las disputas conyugales, suposiciones de robo y otras acusaciones cuestionables levantadas de entre las cenizas del último terremoto de San Francisco, no hay descanso para los cansados. Incluso cuatro años después del apocalíptico evento –la ciudad incendiada y caballos caídos esparcidos entre las grietas de las calles– Sam todavía no puede escapar de la avalancha de pleitos civiles, que inundan su vocación con ansiedades más afines a las de un maestro de escuela agobiado que a las de un abogado.

Su latente deseo de seguir su verdadera vocación como un abogado criminalista –el verdadero tema en el cual Sam se especializó en la Universidad de Stanford– simplemente tendrá que esperar.

Desde el abanico de documentos que se acumulan en el escritorio de Sam, desliza el que tiene al principio –uno más, y de forma ausente— destaca una marca anterior con su pluma. Inevitablemente, de mala gana, sus pensamientos se desvían de nuevo al telegrama. Como si su fuerza naciera de su atención, Sam subraya con fuerza la misma palabra, dejando barretones de tinta; Sam examina la punta y descubre escamas secas incrustadas en ella. Por supuesto, tiene que limpiarla adecuadamente si es que quiere avanzar en su trabajo esta noche.

Mientras llena el depósito de la pluma con una pipeta de tinta negra, le echa un vistazo al telegrama, el cual permanece abierto sobre su escritorio, encima de la enorme montaña de papeles desperdigados. Pensando con detenimiento una vez más el nombre de la difunta —Abigail Gunther— y reafirma que no conoce a la susodicha.

Sam aprieta la goma de la pipeta y una enorme gota de tinta chorrea a lo largo de su dedo índice. —Maldita sea —reniega, apresurándose a buscar algo en la gabardina que cuelga en una esquina mientras dobla la tela de la camisa para limpiar el lío. Sin embargo no sirve de nada; ha arruinado las hojas de papel, y el pañuelo también, y le han quedado manchas antiestéticas en los dedos, tal como si fuese un chico descuidado y destructivo, o un paleador de carbón. Parece que su mente está fuera de lugar esta noche, tal vez distraído por la violenta llegada del otoño que se coló en su casa cuando abrió la puerta para recibir al servicio de mensajería.

Suelta el arruinado pañuelo mientras vuelve a su escritorio, y luego se inclina para apagar la lámpara. El trabajo no saldrá esta noche, ya sea si lo intenta o no; simplemente no tiene la concentración para ello. La habitación es invadida rápidamente por la oscuridad. Afuera, los gemidos de la naturaleza pueden ser escuchados, arrastrándose a través de los cristales, capturados por las grietas con silbidos susurrantes, magnificados en sus oídos con la pérdida de la visión.

Sam se quita sus zapatos Oxford antes de entrar en su pequeño dormitorio. Se desnuda mientras camina hacia la cama sin ver, golpeando sus rodillas dolorosamente contra el marco antes de que pueda arrastrarse por debajo de las sábanas. Es reclamado oportunamente por los dedos tenues del sueño.

 

\-----

 

El secretario del Registro de Propiedades en la Morgue Sheldington es un hombre delgado, cuya interminable altura -más notable que la de Sam, incluso- le recuerda la imagen de un tallo de bambú crecido de más. Al igual que la planta, se balancea mientras habla; puede que eso tenga algo que ver con las generosas proporciones de la cabeza, y que debe mantener el peso de la misma en posición vertical.

—…el señor Samuel J. Winchester, ¿es usted, o no?

Sam parpadea. -¿Podría repetir eso?

El secretario cruza sus brazos con fuerza. —Lo lamento, señor, pero me gustaría ver primero alguna identificación. No puedo simplemente entregar los efectos personales de la señorita Gunther al primer caballero que venga aquí, proclamando ser el beneficiario.

Sam parpadea otra vez, luego toma el telegrama doblado del mostrador para meterlo de nuevo dentro de su billetera y saca su licencia de conducir recién adquirida. Desliza la tarjeta a través del mostrador, el secretario se inclina hacia adelante con desconfianza, escruta el documento, y a continuación, se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones.

-¿Qué es esto? —el hombre observa la tarjeta como si fuese una cucaracha aplastada, con las patas hacia el cielo. Sam intenta no tomar esa ofensa como algo personal.

—Es mi licencia de conducir, ¿lo ve? Ese es mi nombre, justo ahí —apunta Sam hacia su firma.

Después de una pausa —¿Tiene automóvil? —el hombre dirige su mirada sobre la cabeza de Sam hacia la calle, buscando algún auto estacionado, entonces regresa hacia la licencia.

—Lo tendré, cuando pueda costearme uno —Sam golpetea sus dedos sobre el mostrador, impaciente por descubrir lo que la señorita Gunther le ha dejado—. ¿En dónde están las cosas?

—Cierto, muy bien, entonces —el secretario saca una llave de abajo del escritorio, entonces desaparece en el cuarto trasero.

Mientras espera, Sam recorre con la vista las paredes, observando sin mucha atención hasta que se posa en unas puertas de acero, detrás de las cuales los cadáveres que llegan al lugar deben ser colocados. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Sam entonces pregunta. —¿Cómo murió?

El secretario regresa desde el cuarto trasero con un paquete en su mano. Con enojo en su mirada, se inclina hacia Sam de esa manera tan desconcertante en la que se comporta. —Si usted hubiese mantenido una relación más cercana con la difunta, sabría cómo pasó.

Sam se levanta y dice con firmeza. —Temo que no, señor.

El hombre exhala, volviendo a su actitud reacia. —Suicidio. Se encerró en su casa y la incendió.

El escalofrío vuelve con fuerza, y se extiende hacia su piel, más Sam trata de ocultar su malestar por miedo a provocar mayor desconfianza en el secretario. No obstante, cuando levanta el paquete entre sus dedos, su fiera determinación regresa.

Sam alisa las arrugas en el papel cuando se despide del hombre; a toda prisa sale de la morgue para desafiar el clima exterior. El fervor de los vientos de la noche anterior casi no ha disminuido, y Sam se ve obligado a meter el sobre entre la chaqueta y el chaleco, por miedo a dejar que su premio tome vuelo como un pájaro.

Toma el tranvía hacia su hogar, manoseando el sobre mientras suprime su curiosidad hasta que pueda examinar su contenido con detalle en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su casa. Finalmente llega a su parada y recorre el corto trecho por Ivy Street, llega y se dirige al piso de arriba y se sienta frente a su mesa de escribir. Ansiosamente retira el sobre del interior de su chaqueta,  mira en forma superficial el exterior blanco, entonces corta desordenadamente un lado del mismo  con la uña de su pulgar.

Abre el sobre en su mano y el borde delgado de una tarjeta se revela. Sam entonces sacude la bolsa sobre el espacio despejado de su escritorio y una _carte-de-visite_ cae de ella.

La CDV muestra el retrato fotografiado de una mujer, lavado en tonos sepia de color crema y marrón. Su piel es de una palidez femenina y ella parece perdida en alguna ensoñación, su mirada se desvía por la lente mientras su cabellera rubia permanece recatadamente recogida en un pulcro moño. Lleva un vestido con cuello de gorguera alto y los hombros están delicadamente inclinados, con mangas que se abren en una gran forma de campana que sería popular durante los años noventa.  
  
Aunque Sam no está familiarizado de ninguna manera con Abigail Gunther, esta mujer —pasa los dedos por la esquina de cartón doblada de la CDV— él conoce a _esta mujer_. Es una fotografía de Mary Winchester... su difunta madre.

Curiosamente, esta no es la primera CDV que Sam ha recibido. Cuando Caleb J. Warren, un amigo de la familia sufrió un accidente automovilístico hace aproximadamente seis años, también le dejó a Sam una _carte-de-visite_ de Mary, en un sobre muy similar a la misma tarjeta; la dejó en el departamento de policía local para que la recogiera. Aunque Caleb difícilmente había sido un _bon-ami_ (buen amigo) de Sam; entre la muerte de su madre y la ausencia de su padre, Sam se sorprendió al saberse de pronto el heredero probable de las _carte-de-visite_ de su madre. Y ahora —evalúa la fotografía que sostiene en ese momento—, el heredero probable de los duplicados de dicha CDV.

Sam abre el último cajón de su buró y rebusca entre una cantidad de objetos —un estuche de costura de emergencia, un viejo pañuelo que le regaló un amigo bien intencionado, varios papeles arrugados— hasta que, ¡ajá! se encuentra con la expresión lejana de su madre que asoma debajo de una caja laqueada. Batalla un poco para sacarla de ahí.

Con ambas CDV en la mano, Sam las compara. Son absolutamente idénticas, salvo por las orillas maltratadas que muestra la tarjeta de Caleb —es la evidencia de que estuvo abandonada dentro de algún cajón por años.

Voltea las cartas, encontrando que los logogramas de la empresa coinciden (Hermanos Slee, Fotógrafos); sin embargo, en la tarjeta de Abigail, algo está escrito en la esquina superior derecha. La caligrafía es casi ilegible donde la tinta negra escurrió y fue barrida, como si la hubiesen garabateado a toda prisa. Sam se levanta y permanece al pie de la ventana, escudriñando la tarjeta a la luz del sol, haciendo que su contenido se vuelva claro. La escritura dice _Cappula Acodadura_

Una frase enigmática, ciertamente. Y aunque Sam no posee la habilidad lingüística de, por ejemplo, su compañera de la infancia, Ava Wilson, quien domina cuatro idiomas diferentes, él aprendió el latín lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a la conclusión de que esta misteriosa frase no se deriva de algún legado romano. No hay un prefijo o sufijo descifrable a la vista, lo que lleva a Sam a la conclusión de que estas palabras no tienen sentido —simplemente fueron conjuradas por el capricho de su autor, tal vez un apodo de clases o un secreto compartido entre confidentes, o amantes.

Sólo que parece una casualidad que este enigma literario aparezca junto a la igualmente desconcertante Abigail Gunther —y el misterio de quién es la mujer fallecida y cómo llegó a conocer a su madre. Igualmente Caleb; ¿cuál es el significado de la herencia de Sam en estas fotografías, aparentemente arbitrarias? Oh, esto podría fácilmente ser explicado como mera suerte, pero como abogado, y por otra parte, como un hijo huérfano siempre desesperado por esa curiosidad por saber más acerca de su madre, Sam no dejará que el asunto se pierda como un viejo y olvidado pañuelo.

No. Samuel Winchester es un abogado; el mejor de su clase. Y el hecho de tener las fotografías idénticas de la señora Winchester debido a los deseos de dos extraños cercanos, quienes se habían encontrado en el lado equivocado del fuego (como lo hizo su madre, atrapada en un edificio en llamas hace unos veintitantos años) -esto difícilmente es la conformación de una coincidencia.

Camina hacia su escritorio, aparta los papeles de la esquina, y luego pone las cartas una al lado de la otra. Las expresiones idénticas de su madre se diluyen fuera del marco, como si distraídamente soñase con un futuro que sería interrumpido en muy corto tiempo.

Sam se recarga en su asiento y se frota la cara. Tiene ante sí un día ajetreado en la oficina, pero el fin de semana está, hasta ahora, disponible. Tal vez debería organizar el tiempo para hacer un poco de investigación por su cuenta.


	2. El Extraño en el Cementerio

 

_Septiembre 24, 1910. San Francisco, CA._

 

 

—Por favor, Sam, si fueras tan amable de informarme la razón _exacta_ por la que elegiste este lugar — exclama Ava, su normalmente carismática y alegre voz elevándose en una ligera histeria. Ella sube la cesta de picnic hasta el doblez interno de su codo y arremete con el otro brazo, señalando violentamente al paisaje desolador—. Un... ¡Un cementerio!

Sam simplemente responde con una amplia sonrisa mientras la dirige a la puerta principal del Cementerio Laurel Hill, el más grande en la ciudad de San Francisco, ubicado en el costado norte de Lone Mountain y hogar de una serie de montículos que pasan por debajo de las tumbas, mausoleos y estatuas. Aquí, el clima fresco de Septiembre ha privado a la flora de la mayoría de su verdor, además de los jardines cuidadosamente supervisados y los ocasionales árboles de hoja perenne, ahí solo permanecen los esqueletos de los árboles desnudos y las expresiones insondables de los ángeles de mármol. Difícilmente sería un lugar deseable para un picnic.

—Ava, querida. ¿Sabes cuán impropio es el que hagas esos aspavientos? ¿Qué diría Brady si pudiera verte ahora? —Sam cogió suavemente la muñeca de su acompañante, atrayéndola un poco mientras palmea su mano. Ella abre la boca para defender a su prometido desde hace mucho tiempo, Brady Gough, pero Sam la interrumpe—. Ahora, en realidad no vine aquí para hacer un picnic. ¿Cuán morboso crees que soy?

—Pero tú _dijiste..._

—Dije que me _apetecía_ un picnic, pero eso no significaba, necesariamente, que tenía uno en mente para nuestra excursión de la tarde —añade Sam—. Además, de haber sabido nuestro destino, no habrías venido.

—¡Por obvias razones!

Sam le arrastra hacia la entrada de hierro forjado, sin alterar la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero incluso mientras sostiene la puerta abierta, Ava se mantiene firme y suelta una pequeña exclamación de reticencia.

Finalmente, él cede – retrocediendo y dejando que la puerta se cierre con un sonido metálico, el sonido reverberando a través del aire invernal. —Este es el asunto, Ava. Estoy llevando a cabo un proyecto personal junto con mi trabajo y para este proyecto, necesitaré de tus espléndidamente seductores encantos.

La adulación llevará a un hombre a cualquier parte y Sam conoce bien a su amiga de la infancia. Como era de esperarse, la irritación de Ava se desvanece mientras se ajusta su alfiler de sombrero, apaciguada por el momento. —Haberlo _dicho antes_ —bufa—. Muy bien, señor. ¿Qué cosa retorcida quieres que haga esta vez?

La tarea es sencilla – Sam simplemente desea examinar la tumba de Caleb Warren. Su primer intento había probado ser infructuoso; había llegado a Laurel Hill la semana anterior, pero su búsqueda había sido rápidamente cortada de raíz. Los documentos de la policía fracasaron en revelar el pequeño detalle de que las visitas al mausoleo Warren estaban disponibles únicamente para los miembros de la descendencia Warren. Tomado por sorpresa, Sam se había alejado rápidamente…

Alejado, tal vez, pero no con las manos vacías. Antes de marcharse, Sam había observado minuciosamente el perfil del guardia del cementerio – joven (solo un poco mayor que Sam), soltero (dedos sin anillo), con una debilidad por el sexo débil (si su indulgencia con la joven dama nerviosa preguntando sobre las citas de entierros resultaba ser un hábito) – el perfecto candidato para ser el destinatario de la talentosa persuasión de Ava Wilson, la cual se había perfeccionado a una forma de arte a través de los años. Esta última suplica de Sam, no era más que otra en la larga lista acumulada a lo largo de toda su amistad, ya que le había pedido ayuda más de una vez. Algunas veces, todo lo que se necesita es un toque femenino.

Sam rápidamente le explica la situación mientras pasan por la puerta. —Necesito ver la tumba de Caleb J. Warren. Vas a tener que fingir un parentesco con el hombre, ¿tal vez una sobrina o una prima lejana?

—Estaré bien, querido. Ahora ¿llevarías la cesta por mí? Será muy difícil lucir convincente con emparedados y limonada, si voy a actuar de prima angustiada.

Ava le entrega la cesta – más pesada de lo que parece, mientras Sam pelea con los mangos – antes de que ella le ahuyente hacia un lado, siseando. —¡Retrocede, el cuidador te _reconocerá_! —rápidamente Sam se mueve fuera de la vista mientras Ava desordena los rizos que enmarcan su rostro, ladeando su sombrero en un ángulo torpe; después se interna en la oficina con un tirón en la puerta. Sam escucha fragmentos de un alto y furioso francés antes de que la puerta de madera se cierre tras ella.

Como un relojito, ella sale de la oficina triunfante escoltada por el cuidador, quien se pavonea como un pomposo pavo real mientras tintinea las llaves del mausoleo en una mano, haciendo gestos ostentosos sobre el lote con la otra, sin duda impartiendo alguna gran sabiduría. Sam empuja la cesta de mimbre hacia la sombra de un gran ángel llorando y se escabulle detrás de él, entonces se asoma tentativamente detrás de un ala de mármol. Bajo los dedos de Sam, la piedra se siente helada al tacto.

Observa a las dos pequeñas figuras desvanecerse en la distancia, cuando Ava sigue al cuidador hasta la cima de la colina a una ominosa construcción de piedra, dentro de la cual los Warren han colocado sus huesos durante casi un siglo. Sam sube después de ellos, con los ojos clavados en Ava y el cuidador mientras ellos continúan una inaudible conversación. El hombre abre la puerta de madera y Ava gesticula salvajemente, cerca de golpearle en la cara, antes de que el hombre finalmente incline la cabeza con deferencia y se de la vuelta para irse. _Perfecto._

En menos de cinco minutos, Sam está de nuevo al lado de su amiga. —Como siempre, tu talento es incomparable —la alaba mientras Ava le devuelve una sonrisa arrogante, totalmente poco femenina pero igualmente encantadora. Sam salta del pasto recortado y sube a la plataforma de piedra—. ¿Vienes, querida?

—Espero que eso no haya sido un intento de humor, Sr Winchester, porque si lo fue, no me parece divertido. Por supuesto que no voy a ir. Me quedaré vigilando, o tendré un picnic aquí yo sola, o lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no tenga que poner un pie —Ava se estremece dramáticamente— en una mohosa habitación llena de _cadáveres_ en descomposición.

—Si insistes...

—¡Por supuesto!

—Volveré —Sam sonríe con soltura antes de descender por las escaleras que llevan bajo tierra.

La tenue luz del sol se desvanece rápidamente en la oscuridad del pequeño mausoleo. Por suerte no hay caminos o salones en los cuales perderse – Tan atrás como las raíces de los Warren podrían extenderse en la historia Americana, es fácil olvidar que oficialmente el Nuevo Mundo todavía no tiene ni dos siglos de edad. En consecuencia, solo hay un puñado de ataúdes para examinar detalladamente.

A decir verdad, Sam no sabe que espera descubrir – una idea, tal vez. Alguna pista de por qué Caleb J. Warren y Abigail Gunther lo habían elegido a él para otorgarle esos retratos de su joven madre. Hasta cierto punto, las posibles explicaciones en teoría no son congruentes, pero aquí – en este congelador a seis metros bajo tierra, con el aroma de la tierra y la descomposición impregnando el aire estancado – tal vez aquí, Sam encuentre la respuesta, o por lo menos, una ruta que le indique hacia dónde ir.

Siete u ocho ataúdes abarrotan el espacio cerca de la entrada antes de disminuir hacia una serie de pedestales desocupados, claramente destinados para la continuación del legado Warren. Está oscuro bajo el suelo y las antorchas apagadas que revisten las paredes solicitan de un cerillo o encendedor portátil para ser encendidas –y esos son accesorios que Sam descubre, consternado que carece de ellos. No obstante, la pálida luz filtrándose por las escaleras es suficiente para distinguir los grabados en todas las tapas de piedra.

Sam encuentra fácilmente lo que está buscando –es el ataúd más alejado de la entrada, pero idéntico a los demás, de simple concreto sin adornos. Rodeando el monumento, Sam parpadea en la oscuridad mientras se esfuerza por leer la inscripción.

 

_Aquí yace un hermano y un hijo muy amado_

_CALEB JOSEPH WARREN_

_27 DE MARZO DE 1863 – 18 DE JUNIO DE 1904_

_Bailecito Afralaise_

 

Inmediatamente, las indescifrables palabras que adornan la parte inferior del grabado saltan a su vista. No se adhieren a ningún lenguaje que le fuese familiar y la simple burla de ellas estaba comenzando a frustrarle. Sin embargo, tal vez su prodigio lingüístico de amiga pueda reconocer algo en ellas.

—Ava, querida —llama Sam, haciendo una mueca de inmediato cuando su voz retumba a través del pequeño espacio sombrío, reverberando entre los demás ataúdes. El eco eventualmente deja a su paso un sordo y helado silencio, tan espeso que se siente como si Sam no hubiese dicho ni pío. Aún así, no hay respuesta. ¿Dónde _estará_ esa niña tonta? Ignorándola por un momento, Sam se aleja de la entrada y se concentra en las misteriosas palabras, memorizándolas para así poder salir de ese espacio cada vez más claustrofóbico y deliberar sobre ellas bajo la gracia del cielo abierto y el sol.

Sam cierra los ojos, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras y cuidando de no dejar nada al descuido - una letra podría hacer toda la diferencia entre una pista viable o un punto muerto. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, Sam nota de repente una roca solitaria de color carbón, asentada encima del ataúd que se le debió escapar antes. Frunciendo el ceño, Sam arrastra primero un dedo a través de la tapa de concreto, frotando los granos del polvo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, antes de recoger la pequeña roca y examinarla más de cerca. Sam la lanza en su mano con cautela, sintiendo su peso – pesada y plana, ideal para hacer sapitos en el agua, pero lo más revelador es que está limpia. La roca está totalmente desprovista de la gruesa capa de arenilla que duerme en el interior del mausoleo Warren.

Aparentemente, Sam no es el único visitante reciente de Caleb. La idea le perturba.

Detrás de Sam, un fuerte arrastre de zapatos rechina en sus oídos y le sobresalta para estar atento – ahí está, el tranquilo sonido de alguien respirando, bajo y uniformemente.

—¿Ava? —Pregunta con cautela. Un palpable aleteo crece en sus entrañas, pero Sam lo empuja a un lado salvajemente – no admitirá ningún fallo en su constitución mental. Reuniendo su determinación, se da la vuelta.

Ante él se encuentra un hombre. Es difícil discernir algún rasgo aparente, pero viste un saco sin abrochar, que contrasta con un chaleco y pantalones – un desgastado conjunto que está peligrosamente a punto de ser inservible – la figura ensombrecida se mantiene extrañamente rígida y estirada, hinchándose en toda su estatura en la misma forma en la que una rana se infla en actitud agresiva. El desconocido da un paso adelante.

—¿Quién es usted? —Exige saber, en un tono desagradablemente brusco.

—Mi nombre es Sam. ¿Podría preguntarle lo mismo?

—No —dice el hombre llanamente. Da otro paso hacia delante de forma amenazadora—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La parte posterior del talón de Sam golpea la pared, y se da cuenta de que su decreciente distancia exacerba el aleteo en su estómago. Se desliza con rapidez y se acerca inconscientemente hacia la exigua luz de sol, que se derrama sobre la escalera en un tenue halo. El desconocido solo se acerca más, pero al menos desde ese ángulo Sam retrocedería a la salida que lleva a la superficie – es un pensamiento que se vuelve más atractivo ante la cercanía que infringe el extraño.

En ese punto – el hombre estira su mano detrás de su abrigo, para agarrar Dios sabe que – Sam reza en extremo para poder salir de ahí como sea. Dice con nerviosismo —Estoy aquí para presentar mis respetos a una anciana, ehm, una tía abuela mía.

Los ojos del otro hombre inmediatamente se fijan en la mano izquierda de Sam -quien cierra el puño y se sorprende de sentir la cálida roca todavía en su mano. Mete rápidamente el artículo en el fondo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero la mirada entrecerrada del hombre – ahora detenida sobre el bolsillo de Sam – le lleva a creer que el extraño no alberga ilusiones del verdadero destinatario de la visita de Sam.

Afortunadamente, se abstiene de presionar en el asunto. Sam nota el último peldaño de la escalera y ahoga un suspiro de alivio. Pero antes de darse la vuelta para escapar, una inexplicable necesidad de ver plenamente al extraño se apodera de él. Sam levanta la mirada directo a su rostro.

Sus ojos se encuentran. La tenue iluminación baña la piel del hombre dándole una palidez fantasmal, pero las pecas provocadas por el sol, espolvoreadas sobre el puente de su nariz recta, muestran la deficiencia en la calidad de la luz, más que la inclinación del hombre por los exteriores. Sam repentinamente se da cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada del otro cuando sus ojos se abren a niveles cómicos, cuando los cristalinos irises verdes recorren el rostro de Sam. Siente el aumento de calor en sus mejillas mientras el escrutinio continúa – Sam rápidamente se resiste a su propia debilidad, haciendo a un lado su timidez cuando resueltamente se inclina hacia adelante. Irguiéndose en toda su altura y mirándole amenazadoramente, siente un indiscriminado placer en la ventaja que le dan dos o tres pulgadas más.

—Le he dado mi nombre, buen señor, y sé que es apropiado en cualquier situación civilizada que me devuelva el favor —demanda Sam.

Donde la cortesía había fracasado, la firmeza toma el relevo. El extraño parpadea como un búho, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que su altura –o sus toscos modales, qué importaba ahora– fuesen desafiados—. Yo… mi nombre…

El desconocido sacude su mente, despejándola de su estupor y su deplorable etiqueta regresa con venganza. Se balancea ferozmente cerca, por lo que sus narices casi se tocan mientras gruñe. —Mi nombre no importa. Ahora esfúmate; yo llegué aquí primero.

La calidez del aliento del hombre se sintió caliente contra el rostro de Sam, pero éste se rehúsa a retirarse; saca el mentón con firmeza, casi cortando la mueca de desdén de la boca del desconocido. —Mi tía abuela desea verme —dice con imprudencia.

El sonido del crujir de la tela atraviesa el aire y sin advertencia, Sam siente la punta de algo filoso presionado contra su estómago.

—Puedo arreglar eso —dice el desconocido con una desvergonzada sonrisa. La hoja oculta moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante, la punta de la misma empujándose a través del tejido de sarga del chaleco de Sam y pinchando la piel desnuda.

Aunque Sam podía considerarse un hombre intrépido, no tiene reparos en acobardarse ante un cuchillo que está a una capa de piel de sacar sangre. —Tal vez en otra ocasión —responde, retrocediendo en consecuencia.

La confrontación rápidamente se enfría. El desconocido se relaja, metiendo su arma – una reluciente daga corta con empuñadura de cuero – en la parte trasera de su cinturón, luego la cubre con un hábil movimiento de su mal ajustada chaqueta. A pesar de que Sam se mostraba reacio a darle la espalda al peligroso hombre, lo hace, llevando a rastras su dignidad por la escalera mientras asciende a la sombría luz del sol invernal.

Aunque Sam deja al rudo e indescifrable extraño detrás, en el mausoleo de los Warren, él se lleva algo con él – esas palabras extrañas, _‘Bailecito Afrailase’_.

_Cappula Acodadura, Bailecito Afrailase_ , musita Sam. Esas frases no significan nada para él, pero tal vez su buena amiga, la Srita. Wilson pueda demostrar su utilidad una vez más.

La localiza en la distancia, su sombrero grande y a la moda destaca como un farol blanco contra la hierba verde y las lápidas grises. Sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por dejar a una elegante dama como Ava – una dama comprometida, nada menos – sola en un cementerio, con nada más que una cesta de picnic llena para guardar las apariencias, Sam se une a ella a toda prisa. La aventura del día se termina con la promesa sincera de Sam de hacer un plan más entretenido el siguiente fin de semana, y Ava lo acepta gentilmente.

 

\-----  


El hogar es donde Sam se encuentra prisionero de sus propios e incansables pensamientos – el drama de los intelectuales, como alguno de sus colegas lo habían expresado, aunque para Sam, una mente cinética siempre le pareció una bendición más que una carga.

Si solo Sam pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y regañar a su ingenuo, antiguo yo; él entendía el tópico ahora, en toda su horrenda gloria. El drama, de hecho – Sam nunca había estado tan acosado por su propia mente como lo ha sido durante la última semana más o menos.

Las palabras – _Cappula Acodadura, Bailecito Afrailase_ , como un mantra – no le han ofrecido nada en el camino al esclarecimiento. Durante el viaje en calesa desde el Cementerio Laurel Hill a la Finca Wilson en Pacific Heights, Sam las transcribió para Ava en una hoja suelta de papel; desde entonces ella le informa de su conclusión de estudios universitarios que las palabras no son derivadas de algún lenguaje existente. Por lo tanto, Sam no ha hecho ningún progreso en ese frente.

De hecho, toda la investigación de su madre y sus conocidos fallecidos se había detenido en una brusca parada, a pesar de que reclamaba una considerable porción de sus pensamientos durante el día. El resto de la preocupación de Sam, sin embargo… si es que quiere dar voz a las imágenes inarticuladas (y credibilidad a ese chalado, Sigmund Freud), es algo completamente distinto que verdaderamente le envolvía.

Admitiendo la plausibilidad del “inconsciente dinámico” de Freud, Sam debería reexaminar la manifestación de lo vivido; ojos esmeraldas que se le aparecen detrás de sus parpados cerrados – junto con el contacto fantasma de una afilada daga contra su vientre – una y otra vez, en vertiginosas repeticiones centrípetas. Se han arraigado tanto que cuando Sam le da una mirada a sus recuerdos de ese día frio en el cementerio con la esperanza de tropezar con alguna, hasta ahora, piedra sin voltear, los acontecimientos decaen en monótonas profundidades y todo queda donde comenzó – una sensación peculiar, como si Sam este tambaleándose al borde de algo verdaderamente inalterable y la mirada verde de un desconocido que, al igual que la totalidad de este enredado debacle, contiene algo raro. Algo _extraño_.

Habiendo meditado sobre esto con lujo de detalle, Sam deduce que la particularidad que le molesta tanto de esa mirada, fue el reconocimiento que vio en ella. No de inmediato, no – inicialmente, el comportamiento del hombre fue cauteloso y armado como una fortaleza. Pero en cuanto Sam le dio una fuerte reprimenda, la pared se vino abajo. Se encontró con la mirada de Sam y fue como si hubiesen jalado una palanca – sus ojos se ampliaron, las coquetas, gruesas pestañas del hombre se curvaron tanto que casi rozaron el borde de su frente – y _reconoció_ a Sam.

Eso no tiene ni un poco de sentido, por supuesto. Pero en su defensa, Sam piensa que últimamente, _nada_ tiene sentido. Al final del día, Sam está intentando sujetar el aire – retratos nostálgicos y códigos sin sentido, misteriosas coincidencias en las muertes por fuego de los tres amigos, y detrás de todo esto, si Sam está dispuesto a admitirlo a sí mismo, la fuerza motora de la desagradable necesidad de un hijo por información de una madre que nunca conoció. Es casi trágico, cuando Sam se detiene a pensar en ello – es trágicamente patético para un hombre adulto, que apenas había necesitado del apoyo de su madre en sus años formativos para ganarse la vida por él mismo, que repentinamente ahora la requiera.

Es bastante ridículo; todo el asunto lo es. En verdad, el paso más lógico que Sam puede tomar, es poner este vuelo de fantasía detrás de él y concentrarse en asuntos más importantes que están a la mano; por ejemplo, el caso Cavallo que había aceptado tomar a principios de la semana.

Sam cuidadosamente ojea la pila correspondiente a los documentos que asoman de su portafolio. Decidiéndose, rápidamente se estira sacando el fardo, estampándolo sobre la mesa de madera.

A pesar de su desgano para preparar el día siguiente en su oficina, no es tan terrible como Sam lo hizo parecer en su mente. En poco tiempo, ha dividido cuidadosamente los documentos en dos ordenadas pilas: trabajo terminado y trabajo por hacer, respectivamente.

Afuera, el sol está poniéndose, y oscurece. A través del claro cristal de la ventana que muestra las calles de Ivy y Octavia, donde los niños del vecindario juegan hasta que los últimos vestigios de la luz del sol menguan, suaves remolinos de viento se cuelan bajo el alfeizar de la ventana y revuelven perezosamente los papeles sobre el escritorio de Sam, en una graciosa dispersión. Ausentemente, recoge el pisapapeles más cercano para sujetarlos–

Tras darse cuenta de lo que sostiene, Sam vuelve su mano hacia atrás, dejando caer la roca sobre su mesa de madera con un sordo doble rebote. Casi con aire de culpabilidad, mira fijamente el objeto – se siente como si este le devolviera la mirada. Contemplándole, _acusando_ a Sam de ignorarle y a todo lo que significa esa roca.

Lo preocupante es – Sam se reclina en su silla y estudia la roca, frotando ociosamente su labio inferior con un dedo – Sam está comenzando a sentir que él también reconoció al extraño del mausoleo. No es una epifanía que le golpeó por casualidad, como la manzana de Newton hace dos siglos, pero había incurrido en un modo más insidioso – la concesión entra sigilosamente en la mente de Sam, agarrándose con discretos ganchos. No hay otra explicación para la facilidad con la que el extraño ha invadido la mente de Sam – sino el hombre mismo; debe haber algún atributo que él exudaba, que resuena dentro de Sam debido a esta preocupación – esta _fascinación_ totalmente antinatural con el extraño casi garantiza una investigación más a fondo incluso que la muerte de Mary Winchester y sus compañeros.

En la planta baja, la puerta se cierra de un golpe con fuerza innecesaria, sacudiendo el edificio de departamentos desde el suelo, a través de sus montantes de madera y en el estudio de Sam. Sorprendido, agarra la roca y la mete en el cajón de enseres, cerrándola de golpe antes de que las paredes terminen de temblar.

Con la respiración contenida, Sam escucha como unos zapatos caminando con dificultad se abrían paso por las escaleras, lenta y deliberadamente – cada escalón gruñe bajo el peso de su carga. Pronto, al lado, un llavín es empujado dentro de su cerradura, dando paso eventualmente al sonido de una puerta girando sobre sus goznes antes de que se balancee hasta cerrarse con decisión. Debía ser el Sr Clark, llegando a casa de su día en el banco.

Sam deja escapar una respiración forzada, riéndose de su propia paranoia. Aunque no sabe muy bien qué hacer con su carácter nervioso, si eso significa que la infernal roca esté fuera de su vista (y fuera de su mente, si es posible), él puede finalmente intentar volver al trabajo. Al medio día de mañana, su cliente estaría golpeando en la puerta de su oficina – simplemente no puede no estar preparado.

Sam baja la cabeza, localizando la oración en la que había sido interrumpido y la retoma donde la dejó.


	3. La Revisitación

 

 

Tanto como Sam puede recordar, los meses de invierno han mantenido un encanto sin igual para él. No es que tenga cierta aversión a las otras tres temporadas —sólo una persona adusta (o un hipocondríaco) puede ignorar la alegría que anuncia la primavera, y sólo un alma melancólica (o un albino) puede resistirse a tomar el calor del verano. No, la aventura amorosa de Sam con la doncella de hielo del invierno se debe a algo completamente distinto.

En el exterior de la fachada oeste de la Iglesia de la Trinidad, Sam voltea la solapa de su sobretodo de lana para cubrir su desnudo cuello; en el transcurso de la semana, la temperatura ha descendido de unos ligeros cuarenta a catorce grados Fahrenheit, congelando hasta los huesos. Con el mal tiempo viene la ropa estrictamente abrigadora —trajes largos y bufandas gruesas, guantes de cuero y derbys de fieltro rígido— y esta es la razón por la que Sam ama el invierno.

No, no es en sí el atuendo, por supuesto, sino las capas. El subterfugio. Debajo de los montones de lana y los tejidos de espiga y tela a rayas, mantiene la verdad como si estuviese al ras de su piel, donde se esconde su verdadero yo, huérfano y niño de la calle. Y en seguida, toda una vida de ascenso social no intencional, pero exitosa.

Por el contrario, durante las estaciones más cálidas la única defensa que Sam tiene para camuflarse en la sociedad es su pelo largo cayendo sobre los ojos y sus hombros algo encorvados –endeble, por cierto. Su tramposa simulación es fina como el papel y, a veces, Sam siente como si sus colegas y compañeros de trabajo pudiesen mirar a través de él y detectar el verdadero color de su sangre. Por ello, cuando llega el invierno y los abrigos salen de los armarios, su sucio secreto se vuelve mucho más seguro. Nadie tendrá que descubrir que es un desarraigado –el receptor de sólo vagos recuerdos, suaves y frágiles como la gasa transparente, de una madre y un padre; de algo importante, también, que Sam puede nunca entender...

Una pareja lujosamente ataviada casi arrolla a Sam, sacándolo de su ensueño. Recuperándose rápidamente, hunde las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos y los sigue por las escaleras de la catedral, encogiéndose dentro de los anchos hombros de su abrigo.

A medida que se mueve hacia el vestíbulo, volutas de vapor debido al frío flotan fuera de su persona y Sam se sacude, abrazando el calor de la nave. Una vez dentro, se acerca a la primera fila y saluda a la señora Wilson torpemente, doblándose por la cintura mientras ella medio se levanta para depositar _bisous_ (besos). De pronto se detiene, inseguro de dónde debe sentarse mientras el ocupado acomodador atiende a otro asistente. Por una parte, esperaba reunirse con ella, puesto que aún conserva esa cercanía con la familia Wilson —solo lo normal, considerando esto después de que Sam y Ava probaron ser inseparables desde la tierna edad de seis años; el señor y la señora Wilson lo habían tratado casi como si fuese uno de ellos, a pesar de que Sam pertenece a un estrato muy diferente en la escala social (alguien mucho menos educado lo llamaría "granuja"). Por otro lado, la relación de Sam con los Wilson nunca había sido tan oficial como para que se llegase a hablar de documentos de adopción o algo similar, y después de disfrutar de su benevolencia y hospitalidad hasta una madura edad de dieciséis años, Sam huyó rápidamente del nido prestado y se desplazó a Palo Alto para asistir a la universidad.

Esta incierta delimitación de su papel en la vida de la novia le pone en un dilema leve, pero pronto se conforma con sentarse en el banco detrás de la señora Wilson, y ella se da la vuelta con una sonrisa y comienza a charlar amigablemente con él.

En poco tiempo, las primeras notas de la Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn se puede escuchar desde el órgano y con un suspiro exaltado, la señora Wilson dirige su mirada detrás de Sam, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras contempla a su única hija, cuya delgada mano envuelta en un guante de satén descansa con delicadeza sobre el brazo de su padre. Proceden a caminar por el pasillo con pasos lentos y deliberados, y Sam se instala de nuevo en su asiento, permitiendo que una oleada de orgullo lo invada por completo.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

La ceremonia es hermosa —naturalmente, puesto que ni a la familia Wilson ni al novio se les puede acusar de ser víctimas de los problemas fiscales (un hecho enfatizado por completo en el alarmantemente enorme diamante que corona la nueva alianza de boda de Ava), y la situación es adecuada, puesto que la concurrencia es grande, los vestidos exquisitos, y la orquesta magnífica; una hora más tarde, Sam sigue cautivado por la estudiada perfección del evento.  

La novia y el novio han dejado la iglesia, y la mayoría de los asistentes continúan merodeando en el frente de la misma, preparándose para embarcarse hacia la recepción en alguna calesa de caballos o un automóvil. Sólo Sam y la extraña pareja, y tal vez dos personas más, permanecen sentados en las bancas de la nave vacía.

En su asiento cerca del frente, Sam observa el altar evasivamente, rastreando a través de formas y mobiliario con un ojo experto. No ha cambiado mucho desde que Sam estuvo aquí la última vez, unos diez, doce años atrás, durante el poco tiempo que permaneció bajo el cuidado del pastor Jim Murphy...

Poco después de la muerte de Mary Winchester, y de la desaparición de su padre, Sam había huído lejos de su mal dirigido orfanato a la edad de seis años, determinado a reclamar la familia que se le había negado —la simple lógica de un niño, debía admitirlo. Aparte de los efímeros sueños de un abrazo cálido y los distantes arrullos, los primeros recuerdos de Sam consisten en frío, noches de insomnio y almacenes abandonados mientras sobrevivía gracias a las sobras de comida que encontraba escarbando en montones de basura, en la misma forma que lo haría un gato callejero y sarnoso. Sin embargo, la suerte le sonreía; Sam encontró rápidamente a un curioso compañero de juegos en la forma de una joven Ava Wilson, y por lo tanto se ganó la buena voluntad de la magnánima familia Wilson.

Los Wilson asistían a la Iglesia Episcopal de la Trinidad, localizada en el vecindario de Pacífic Heights, llevando con ellos un día a un Sam con las rodillas raspadas, en el primero de los que llegaron a ser muchos paseos juntos. La suerte volvió a golpearlo una vez más cuando el dirigente de la iglesia, el Pastor Jim Murphy, inmediatamente reconoció al niño, a pesar de su convincente disfraz de un joven caballero.

Así, la historia es que el Pastor Jim había sido muy amigo de John Winchester. Independientemente del fracaso consumado de John por cuidar de Sam, sería amargamente por la gracia de lo acontecido que Sam fue invitado en última instancia, a vivir y crecer bajo el patrocinio de la iglesia durante un corto tiempo, antes de que los Wilson lo tomasen bajo su ala.

Sam parpadea al ver la imponente cruz que se levanta sobre el altar — una enorme construcción de bronce donada por el Gremio de Santa María— y con una oleada de sentimentalismo, Sam decide volver a visitar las otras guaridas que tuvo en su infancia.

Se pone de pie, y las rodillas le crujen con fuerza en la gran catedral. Volteando a su alrededor, se desconcierta al encontrar los bancos totalmente vacíos; debe haberse perdido en sus sueños diurnos durante más tiempo de lo que parecía. Sin inmutarse, Sam observa su reloj de bolsillo para garantizar que tiene tiempo de sobra antes de que comience la recepción; a continuación, recoge su abrigo y su derby en la mano, y se dirige hacia la salida trasera de la iglesia.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Antes de que Sam entre a la casa parroquial para visitar sus antiguos aposentos, alguien le agarra firmemente el brazo con mano urgente.

Se trata de Ashcroft McGinness, un sargento del Departamento de policía de San Francisco, y antiguo compañero de dormitorio de Sam en la Universidad. Conocido como Ashcroft, o simplemente “Ash”, como el joven prefiere que le llamen, era un muy peculiar extranjero (proveniente de los caminos de Massachusetts), tal como lo era Sam también (aunque él proclamaba pertenecer al fondo del gran sistema de castas Americano). Los dos amigos se llevaban magníficamente, y han permanecido cerca uno del otro al paso de los años.

Ash fue contratado en el Departamento de Policía, y dado que su aguda inteligencia superaba sus excentricidades, eso fue suficiente para moverlo rápidamente en el escalafón. Desde entonces, ha sido un recurso inestimable para Sam en los varios casos en que la información o los expedientes son  clasificados por la policía, a cambio de tal vez una invitación a un almuerzo elegante o a tomar el té de la tarde con las mujeres más elegibles de la Sociedad de San Francisco. Eso prueba que es una excelente relación de negocios.

El agarre en su brazo se intensifica, y Sam se ve obligado a ocultar una mueca. Balancea el codo fuera del incómodo agarre y se vuelve hacia su amigo.

—¿Siempre tienes que esconderte así?

—¡Hum! No me escondo, _acecho_. Muy sigilosamente, también debo añadir.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —Sam le sigue la corriente—. Ahora dime, ¿a qué debo el disgusto?

Ash le da un golpe en el bíceps. Sin perder su temple. Sam se frota en la parte adolorida mientras el otro se recompone, alisando los pliegues inexistentes de su uniforme de un reluciente color carbón y ajustando la visera a juego en su cabeza, antes de que fije un ojo en tono severo en Sam. —Tiene que ver con el asunto con el que viniste a verme, hace un mes aproximadamente. Ha sido lento, me temo. Sin embargo, me parece que no has ido más al mercado para conseguir dicha información, por lo que debo mejorar mis métodos. No debería perderme de la recepción, ni la comida y la bebida de cortesía...  
  
—¡Ash, lárgate de aquí!

El joven sargento se disculpa sin dilación.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Mis disculpas —Sam se lo concede audiblemente. Ash hace una deliberada pausa, y en seguida, continúa.

—Hmm... Disfruto inmensamente hacer contrición contigo, mi buen Samuel.

—Debidamente anotado. Ahora, ¿tienes alguna información para mí o no?

El expresivo rostro de Ash se endurece como un tablero, mientras se vuelve todo seriedad. En un tono inusualmente sistemático y práctico, comenta. —Voy a decir esto de nuevo. Los archivos que querías: el de tu difunta madre, Abigail Gunther, Caleb Joseph Warren, costaron mucho conseguirlos. No sé qué es lo que estás olfateando, amigo mío, pero yo te aconsejo que tomes algunas precauciones. Me tomó un largo tiempo para poder obtener algo especialmente de estos tres expedientes, porque han sido eliminados de los archivos por alguien que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso Ruth no tenía la menor idea de cómo habían desaparecido, y tú conoces a la anciana Ruthie, dura de roer, y con una memoria de elefante.

—Pero lograste encontrarlos, ¿cierto? —pregunta Sam en tono afligido.

—Sí, por decirlo de alguna forma. Me vi obligado a hacer algunas trampas. Tuve que hablar con Jack O´Connell, el inspector que llevaba el caso Winchester, para ver las notas personales que había tomado durante la investigación que realizaba en el ´91. Cuando me reuní con él, hizo hincapié en que el caso de tu madre era sumamente extraño; los hechos nunca encajaron correctamente. La misma historia con Warren; el antiguo superintendente me dijo esto: "la evidencia es demasiado concluyente”. Dicho en esa forma, no me atrevo a creer ni un trozo de ella. 'Extraña clase de persona, fácil descartar como loco’ —Sam arquea una ceja ante esto, pero extrañamente, Ash no muerde el anzuelo—. Aún así, en todos sus años, sus corazonadas han sido acertadas cuando se trata de dinero.

Sam asiente con la cabeza alentadoramente, aunque a decir verdad sus dedos están ansiosos por tener y examinar dichos expedientes. Imparable como un barril rodando por una colina, sin embargo, Ash continúa:

—Y ¡Oh-oh! El expediente Gunther —exclama, evidentemente mucho más divertido por su propia historia—. Nuestro pequeño ladrón de archivos se ha mostrado muy inteligente, en verdad, pero no lo suficiente para frustrar al sargento Ashcroft McGinness. El archivo Gunther se perdió supuestamente en uno de los departamento internos; un argumento convincente, sabiendo que gran cantidad de agentes en ellos son imbéciles indignantes. De cualquier forma, me encargué de volver a crear el archivo, pensando tontamente que era una tarea sencilla debido a su carácter reciente. Sin embargo, en mis esfuerzos, me encontré con obstáculo tras obstáculo, cosas incidentales al azar, que despertaron mis sospechas más que cuando ocurrieron.

Ash saborea la tensión de su historia, esperando hasta que pareciese que Sam se prepara para arrancarle la cabeza debido a su impaciencia por darle largas, entonces saca los tres expedientes tan difícilmente conseguidos y los agita con una floritura. —Et... ¡Vualá! —chilla mientras las carpetas le son arrebatadas con propiedad—. Dediqué mis horas de almuerzo para esta causa por casi _un mes_ , ya sabes. Entrevistando a las secretarias del departamento y a las núbiles pasantes. Fue un trabajo terriblemente sucio, como te podrás imaginar.

—Oh, sí. Debió ser _tan difícil_ para ti —remarca Sam con sequedad, mientras su nariz se asienta con firmeza en el pliegue de la carpeta del caso Winchester. Sin embargo le echa un vistazo rápido mucho antes de que Ash continúe, y le ofrece los elogios que tanto le gustan, junto con la promesa firme de que tendrá acceso al club de campo en Burlingame al que pertenece Sam. Contento con esta oferta, Ash alegremente se apresura a buscar un transporte al Hotel Fairmont en Nob Hill, donde se lleva a cabo la recepción de Ava y Brady.

“ _Bien_ ”, piensa Sam. “ _No, no solo bien._ _Esto es **fantástico**_ ”. Alentado por la avalancha repentina de nueva información, con un ligero salto en sus pasos, Sam atraviesa el jardín y entra a la casa parroquial, con los preciosos archivos colocados cuidadosamente bajo el brazo.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Su vieja habitación —a través del vestíbulo y una escalera plegable— es más pequeña de lo que Sam recuerda. Tan pequeña, que siente que el ático apenas es aceptable para tal vez un ratón, pero ciertamente no para uno adulto; _ciertamente_ no para un adulto de su considerable estatura. Sam se ve obligado a casi doblarse a la mitad para poder pasar por debajo del techo.

Contra la pared del fondo, ve una cómoda repleta de libros y folletos; debe haber sido traída después de que huyera, pues no alberga ningún recuerdo de ella. Pero aparte de eso, e ignorando el paso del tiempo y los detalles que eso ha traído, la habitación parece exactamente la misma que dejó, hace tantos años (más o menos un par de capas inofensivas de polvo y telarañas). Las instalaciones principales de la pendiente, el techo de madera, la pequeña cama con dosel y una lámpara sucia encima de la mesilla de noche mellada; todo parece salido directamente de los anales de su mente, sin cambios.

Encorvado, Sam tropieza con la cama y cae sobre ella, agitando las manos frente a la ola de polvo resultante que amenaza con abrumarlo. A medida que el polvo se asienta, se embebe en el panorama, lo que le permite tomar en cuenta plenamente el efecto insignificante que dos décadas han traído a este pequeño rincón del mundo. Es reconfortante, en cierto modo, saber que no todas las cosas sucumben a las prisas y la inconstancia de los tiempos modernos.

Con aire ausente, Sam se pasa la palma de la mano por el cabello, maldiciendo cuando sus nudillos golpean la madera por encima de él. A pesar de que se ha sentado a la cabeza de la cama, donde el techo es un poco más alto, su pelo roza la superficie, y esto le provoca una sensación de cosquilleo desagradable en todo el cuero cabelludo. Resopla un poco, pone los archivos a un lado en la colcha descolorida, y luego se queja mientras se dobla sobre sí mismo, recorriendo también sus piernas con las manos, sintiendo un tirón en la parte baja de la espalda que raya en lo doloroso, aunque en forma deliciosa. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, prácticamente está cabeza abajo, mirando en el profundo espacio entre el piso y la cama.

La iluminación que entra por la única ventana del ático es bastante pobre, y los rincones más lejanos debajo de la cama están completamente sumidos en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, lo que _puede ver_ , son las tablas del piso de madera tapizadas por enormes montones de suciedad —aún por debajo de ellos, ocultos por gruesas mantas de pelusa gris...

Con un marcado sentimiento de horror, Sam se endereza apresuradamente y golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza en el techo. Sin tener en cuenta el punzante golpe, se pone de rodillas, luego apoya sus manos, y enseguida la cara contra el suelo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia las tablas del piso con fascinación y temor.

Tallado en las tablillas con rudeza, con mayúsculas, encuentra lo siguiente:

 

 

ARMARIOLUM AMBIALET ARMARIOLUM AMBIALET ARMARIOLUM AMBIALET

ARMARIOLUM AMBIALET ARMARIOLUM AMBIALET ARMARIOLUM AMBIALET

ARMARIOLUM AMBIALET…

 

 

... y continúa así, centrada justo debajo de la cama en un apretado pero tartamudeante montón de palabras. La mano que las escribió es torpe, comparándolo con el trabajo de un niño, o un facsímil de la misma; o tal vez se deba a que es difícil manejar una navaja contra la densa calidad orgánica de la madera de roble.

Sam siente que el corazón se le atora en el límite de su garganta, y hace un esfuerzo muy consciente para respirar bien otra vez. Aunque le es bastante difícil. Esta escritura —estos profundos, furiosos tajos— no son producto de los esfuerzos de Sam, por cualquier razón. Recordaría haber cometido algo tan patológico.

Pero si no ha sido Sam, entonces ¿quién es el autor de esto? Difícilmente se podría atribuir a la naturaleza del Pastor Jim Murphy, o de _ningún otro_ clérigo, el producir tan alarmante mutilación; y por lo que Sam sabe, no ha habido ningún otro ocupante de este dormitorio improvisado desde su propia presencia. Pero pensándolo bien —Sam frunce el ceño mentalmente— no tiene ninguna garantía de este detalle, fuera de sus propias suposiciones.  

Sam se levanta del piso sucio, haciendo una nota mental para investigar si la iglesia ha tenido a algún otro desafortunado niño desde su propia residencia. Se consuela a sí mismo, teniendo cuidado de sacudirse los grandes parches de la pelusa de las rodillas y los codos antes de mirar de nuevo a la madera con cicatrices, cuando se da cuenta rápidamente de que con toda la emoción, había casi ignorado la parte más vital de su descubrimiento: las palabras mismas.

_Armariolum Ambialet._ Llega a la conclusión natural de que esto es relevante para su proyecto personal; después de todo, las crípticas frases encajan a la perfección con las otros dos que Sam había descubierto durante su investigación sobre el profundo enigma que rodea la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, ¿cuál es el significado de ese rompecabezas que aparece aquí y ahora, exclusivamente para él? ¿Qué relación tiene María Winchester con este triste, solitario ático, en el medio de Pacific Heights?

La comprensión desciende rápidamente a Sam, y con razón; es apenas uno de los enigmas más complejos que lo fastidian. Recuerda — _Por supuesto_ , piensa— con conocimiento pleno que el Pastor Jim Murphy era amigo de los Winchester, al igual que lo había sido el Sr. Warren; como debió también serlo Abigail Gunther, aunque Sam todavía tiene que descubrir la naturaleza exacta del acuerdo que hicieron con su madre.

Más no sólo es el saber que el Pastor Jim tuviese una cercana amistad con Mary Winchester lo que lo anima; hay una segunda parte de este asunto: de igual manera, él también había muerto debido a un incendio —y está por demás decirlo, el caso había llegado a conclusión de una manera menos que satisfactoria. La rareza radica en su contradicción con los hechos—, mientras que el post-mortem reveló categóricamente que el Pastor Jim se había quemado hasta morir, también había probado, más allá de toda duda, que no hubo tal conflagración devastadora en su entorno —y esta casa parroquial es, de hecho, una de esas pruebas.

Si Sam pudiese fruncir aún más el ceño, tal vez se habría tapado los ojos con su propia frente. En su lugar, se frota la frente, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que siente allí, entonces decide rápidamente cambiar la situación. Pasando una mano sobre su pecho, se arranca su estilográfica y hábilmente la destapa, entonces se tira de nuevo al piso para volver a examinar la escritura exacta de las palabras codificadas.

En su prisa, Sam renuncia a buscar algún trozo de papel. Se balancea sobre los codos, empujando la tela del brazo izquierdo hasta que el antebrazo desnudo se expone como la superficie de escritura más cómoda a su disposición. Con la lengua decididamente pegada contra su labio inferior, Sam transcribe cuidadosamente las palabras.

Ya que la tinta ha secado, Sam recoge sus cosas y se retira de la casa parroquial. Tendrá que detenerse en su departamento antes de viajar hacia lo alto de Nob Hill, teniendo la prudencia necesaria como para llegar a tiempo a la recepción de su mejor amiga; además, desea mantener esta información crucial recién adquirida, a una distancia segura de manos descuidadas de tipos adinerados y ninfas coquetas.

Sam salta a bordo del tranvía más cercano y se dirige hacia su barrio de Hayes Valley. En su casa, guarda los preciosos expedientes y copia la frase incomprensible de su brazo en una hoja de papel, de forma más permanente. En cuestión de minutos, está de camino al gran Fairmont Hotel, que se rumorea alegremente, es aún más impresionante y opulento después de su reapertura. Sam supone que eso tendrá que verlo por sí mismo.


	4. Recepción de Boda en el Fairmont

 

—¡Damas y caballeros! Comenzamos con —el _maestro_ levanta el brazo con la palma de la mano de cara al escenario, los instrumentos copian el movimiento como marionetas de cuerdas— ¡El primer baile!

Un extenso crescendo de violines marcan de ese modo el comienzo de una gran recepción que hace eco de la ceremonia matrimonial en su extravagancia, luego procede a perfeccionarlo diez veces más, con la energía y la emoción que viene inherente a tal símbolo de modernidad como lo es el Hotel Fairmont de San Francisco.

La tarde avanza con paso firme. El Señor Brady Gough y su radiante novia demuestran ser excelentes anfitriones cuando rodean el Salón de Baile en una elegante cadencia, conversando entre los invitados y alentando nuevas relaciones –no permiten que ningún invitado se sienta incómodo y ocioso, ningún corrillo se queda sin nuevas presentaciones a intervalos apropiados – un marcado esfuerzo, presente en todos los eventos Wilson, por mezclar a una multitud que es con frecuencia no demasiado complaciente.

Para el inexpugnable asombro de Sam, en el transcurso de tiempo entre la última gala a la que ha asistido y la de esta noche, de alguna manera se ha apoderado del papel de uno de los solteros más buscados de la sociedad de San Francisco. Esta aberración pudo haber surgido de alguna pequeña información, circulando la habitación en espirales tan vertiginosos como los que toman lugar en la pista de baile –llegando con gran sorpresa a su persona–, de que Sam está en el mercado buscando una novia joven y bonita para si. Viendo que esta información es insuperable en su calumnia, Sam alegremente amputaría el miembro del culpable que ha difundido tal difamación; sin embargo, en el reducido club de la elite de San Francisco, los rumores y chismes vuelan de los labios pintados más rápido que un motor a vapor, de este modo, intentar cualquier tipo de búsqueda de información es tristemente debatible.

Sin embargo, este ha sido el curso de la tarde de Sam: si no es el destello de un pálido tobillo envuelto en medias de seda o el siempre tan sutil, toque prolongado, es la atrevida apreciación de un prospecto femenino mirando a Sam de arriba a abajo, el pecado escurriendo de su conducta.

Hasta ahora, él ha reducido ese tipo de ataques de violación visual amortiguándose con compañeros abogados y asociados. Desafortunadamente, la última estaca de su defensa – Archie Keats a solo el final del pasillo – se excusó para saludar a un viejo amigo, dejando a Sam sin más remedio que valerse por sí mismo. Aparentando una casual indiferencia, Sam se pasea alrededor de un costado de la habitación y se apoya contra la superficie más cercana, donde lentamente disfruta de su bebida, todo mientras planea su Gran Escape. Sin embargo, su trasero no tiene ni tiempo para calentar la pared paralela antes de que una familiar voz interrumpa sus pensamientos.

—Sam Winchester, ¿ _levantas_ tu larga cara del piso y tratas de estar feliz, solo por esta noche? —Ava aparece rápidamente, recogiendo su falda mientras marcha firmemente hacia él. Sam se estremece—.Hay tantos buenos hombres y mujeres de Sociedad para que hagas conexiones, que debería tomar como una afrenta a mi persona el que regreses a casa prematuramente, _sin_ un nuevo cliente o socio, o más importante, una influencia del bello sexo.

—Ava, querida, no estaba considerando tal cosa —miente Sam. Sin embargo, su amiga no es fácil de engañar. Ella se detiene enfrente de él y eleva la cabeza para abrir sus ojos como los de un cervatillo en una baja forma de suplica – la pequeña diablillo conoce con precisión los efectos que esto imprime sobre la especie masculina y Sam no es la excepción.

—Esta es una noche memorable para mi, Samuel —suplica Ava, la melancolía impregna su discurso—. No podría ser feliz sabiendo que mi amigo más querido bien podría aislarse en un temprano retiro, mientras me voy haciendo cabriolas a mis propios asuntos. Eso sería un total fracaso de mi parte. Simplemente _deseo_ para ti el mismo amor y felicidad que siento hoy, Sam.

Un desdeñoso comentario divertido, descansa sobre la punta de la lengua de Sam, pero tan pronto como Ava emite una respiración afligida, sus ojos anegados con empático dolor, no puede encontrar el valor para arruinar el ánimo de su mejor amiga en el día de su boda. Lanza un suspiro y con eso, un brillo conocedor adorna su expresión —Ava ha tenido éxito una vez más, malditas sean sus artimañas femeninas.

—Solo _una_ presentación —intenta Sam, levantando un dedo para enfatizar su punto, pero Ava fácilmente golpea su brazo haciéndolo a un lado y lo toma alegremente.

—Conozco a la _persona perfecta_ –¡oh, simplemente la _adorarás,_ Sam, se que lo harás!

Las protestas de Sam se desvanecen inadvertidas mientras es zarandeado entre la multitud de caballeros bien vestidos y mujeres hermosas en todos los estados de relaciones (y embriaguez, ya que el hotel cuenta con una amplia selección de vinos y licores). Empresarios corpulentos agrupados dentro de sus respectivas ocupaciones, señoritas que desfilan del brazo de sus madres, como muñecas de porcelana en esplendidos vestidos de seda y chifón. Los hombres y mujeres jóvenes más audaces coquetean en grupos mixtos, mientras las personas a su alrededor les miran con recelo mal disimulado. Al mismo tiempo, una alegre mazurca continúa sin cesar en el centro del piso, donde las parejas giran alrededor unas de otras en perfecto y rítmico tiempo.

Ava le arrastra a través de la habitación igual que a un equipaje cuando un velo de lana repentinamente cae sobre el rostro de Sam, al tiempo que una mujer mayor extiende los brazos con entusiasmo. Manotea para quitárselo sin ayuda, solo para que Ava le empuje precipitadamente contra un obstáculo solido, donde tropieza con la cola salpicada de cuentas de un vestido, cayendo contra dicho obstáculo, las manos apoyadas contra una forma claramente femenina.

—¡Oh, que significa—!

—Disculpe —farfulla Sam, liberándose de una maraña de miembros mientras intenta –con un creciente calor en sus mejillas– separar sus pies del desastre que es la cola del vestido de gala de una dama. En el momento que se recompone, sin embargo, sus zapatos de piel han estampado su lujoso traje con huellas de barro. Renuente, Sam levanta los ojos.

La dama está claramente indignada. Sus brillantes labios pintados –casi escandalosamente, si no fuesen compensados por su etérea piel lechosa– están curvados con desdén. Los ojos azules soltando chispas hacia él, traicionan la volátil inteligencia que derriba el efecto de su regordete rostro atractivo, dándole una aguda severidad. La mujer abre la boca para revelar dientes blancos y derechos.

—Ava, querida, ¿serías tan amable de comunicarme el nombre del fino acompañante que ha arruinado mi Worth hecho a medida? De esta manera, sabré con precisión a dónde dirigir el cargo de la cuenta.

Sam no puede decidir si está paralizado o intrigado por la temperamental dama, así que se conforma con una extraña mezcla de ambos, mientras transmite una mirada impotente a Ava, esperando que tenga piedad y le defienda. Sin embargo, se inquieta al encontrar una expresión avergonzada en el rostro de su amiga; Ava rara vez pierde la compostura, pero en este caso se ve tan abochornada como si ella hubiese pisoteado el vestido parisino.

—Me disculpo profusamente por el percance, Jessica. Creo que estaba demasiado preocupada en mis prisas por encontrarte entre todos los invitados —explica con humildad. El recelo de Sam se refuerza ante las palabras de su amiga. ¿Realmente Ava la estaba buscando?

—¿Me estás informando que debo conocer a este torpe de piernas largas?

Sam se enfureció.

—Buen Dios, Jessica, aquí estamos en buena compañía. Ahora, este es mi buen amigo, Samuel Winchester, el compañero del que te estaba hablando.

Un destello de reconocimiento relaja los músculos tensos del rostro de la dama. —¿El amigo abogado? —pregunta.

—Correcto. Sam ejerce la abogacía aquí en la ciudad —confirma, volviéndose hacia él—. Sam, esta es Jessica Lee Moore. Ella fue una compañera mía, de la universidad. Ella es inteligente, también se graduó entre los primeros de la clase, igual que tú.

—¿Qué estudiaste, si se puedo preguntar?

—Leyes liberales —afirma Jessica, cruzando los brazos—. Me especialice en el sufragio de las mujeres.

—Oh —responde Sam, devanándose el cerebro por algo más que añadir. Sin embargo, ningún ingenioso adagio le golpea. Mete las manos en los bolsillos con inquietud.

—Confío en que no asustarás al pobre chico con tus ideas radicales, Jess —Ava sonríe, incluso mientras se aleja, claramente preparando su salida—. No obstante, me imagino que ustedes dos podrían compartir algunas ideas, tal vez improvisar un buen y agitado debate, ya que sus intereses se centran en tal relevancia. Ahora —Ava agacha la cabeza disculpándose, cuando los otros dos le dirigen miradas implorantes, las cuales ignora con culpabilidad—. Discúlpenme queridos, debo hacer las rondas. Ya saben cómo es esto. —Con un giro de su falda, Ava se sumerge entre la multitud como un pez resbaladizo.

En la consiguiente amplitud de su ausencia, durante la cual la orquesta termina su número en un silencio inoportuno, Sam se aclara la garganta. —Encantado de conocerla, Señorita Moore.

Jessica frunce los labios, y solo después de una pausa interminable que hace totalmente obvio su descontento, se inclina en una débil reverencia. Sam suspira interiormente, inclinando la cabeza en respuesta.

 

 

\-------

 

 

Debe ser el licor. Por otro lado, Sam solo ha bebido dos copas de champán y un Martínez… muy bien, no es el licor. Entonces tal vez, ¿la empalagosa decadencia de mil perfumes? De hecho, Sam ahora está seguro de eso – la estrechez del salón de baile y la amalgama de aromas se le ha subido bastante a la cabeza, lo que le hace alucinar así.

La cosa es, que Sam cree que percibió al Extraño (o al menos así le nombró Sam en su mente). De hecho, si no fuera tan completamente inconcebible, Sam apostaría su reputación a que ha distinguido al obstinado hombre del cementerio bastante cerca, en medio de los invitados bailando y satisfecho con una compañera propia de cabello dorado, quien era de complexión delgada y juvenil. Por un breve momento, había estado lo suficientemente cerca para que Sam estirara el cuello para asegurarse – sin embargo, con la evolución del vals, las parejas obligatoriamente los separan, como ondas extendiéndose en el agua.

Sam frunce el ceño ante el pensamiento, aunque gira y se desliza a tiempo con la música, arrastrando a Jess con él. Tal vez está tratando su desliz óptico con demasiada estima, haría bien recordarse a sí mismo que la enigmática materialización del Extraño es solo el efecto acumulativo de las toxinas en el aire que nublan sus sentidos. ¿Por qué más un sinvergüenza profanador de tumbas aparecería en esta opulenta casa? De todos modos, la inesperada cabeza de cabello corto (aunque apropiadamente engominado hacia abajo, en este caso) y característico perfil de nariz recta y fuerte mandíbula, tienen a Sam tan inquieto como un conejo. Después de unos pocos minutos más de baile, durante los cuales Sam se estruja el cerebro con todas las permutaciones de la posibilidad que el Extraño pudiera aparecer en la recepción de la boda de Ava, la tensión mental de ello llega a ser tan agobiante, que eventualmente Sam decide identificar al doble de esa tarde, aunque solo sea para aliviar su mente desconcertada.

En la siguiente media vuelta, Sam eleva la vista sobre la alta pila de rizos de Jess y escanea la pista en un intento de verificar uno de los siguientes puntos: o es testigo de una circunstancia altamente improbable, o simplemente necesita reposo y un fuerte trago para aclarar su mente de cualquier visión imaginaria. Minutos más tarde, su minucioso estudio no revela nada, excepto una rigidez en el cuello y el enojo escasamente disimulado de Jess, por lo que derrotado, Sam postula este momento para una cuarta visita al barman al llegar a su final el número de baile.

La interpretación de la orquesta del _Danubio Azul_ concluye pronto entre aplausos estrepitosos. Mientras los músicos se permiten un respiro bien ganado y los invitados entran, salen y en general se reposicionan para el siguiente baile, Sam coloca una mano en la parte baja de a espalda de Jess y se inclina acercándose.

—Antes de permitir que el siguiente caballero en tu tarjeta de baile nos aparte, ¿puedo ir a buscarte algún alivio? —Sam pregunta. Jess lo considera por un momento, entonces asiente tímidamente.

—Me gustaría… —se detiene, insegura de cómo proceder. Lanza una mirada vacilante a donde sus padres están sentados con sus amigos del club—. Sería un vaso de agua —finalmente concluye con poco entusiasmo.

Sam sonríe y luego dice con complicidad, —Iré por otro Martínez para mí – o en realidad, creo que prefiero un Boothby en esta ocasión. Sabes, nada sería más simple que el barman prepare dos de ellos rápidamente– incluso puedo pedir un vaso de agua, si gustas.

Su respaldo casual parece resolver el problema; Jess resplandece, y sus facciones se vuelven más atractivas por eso. —Bueno en ese caso, si no es ningún problema…

Un hombre con bigote se interpuso repentinamente, deshaciéndose en disculpas. Notando que los invitados habían dejado de mezclarse en la pista a la espera del Vals Vienés por comenzar, Sam rápidamente le dice a Jess dónde localizarle después de que el número haya terminado.

El acuerdo funciona a la perfección. Sam había estado tratando de encontrar una excusa para permanecer cerca y examinar a las parejas bailando, buscando alguna señal del invitado de ojos verdes en soledad, sin el estigma de parecer antisocial; con el coctel de Jess en la mano, representaría el papel de un respetuoso caballero y si todo sale bien, la presencia implícita de una contraparte femenina, que podría estar ausente, debería ser suficiente para mantener incluso a la más buitre de las mujeres a raya.

En el bar al frente del salón de baile, hay un poco de espera mientras los dos mixologistas se mueven rápidamente para no rezagarse con la última oleada de invitados sedientos recién salidos de la pista. Sam se sitúa pacientemente al final de la barra, dándose la vuelta y apoyando los codos, mientras mira a la habitación para observar perezosamente a los participantes del Vals Vienés. Si se está deteniendo en cada cabello oscuro peinado o un abrigo ajustado sobre unos hombros anchos, es justificado –una búsqueda es una búsqueda, pero Sam se dice enfáticamente que si no surge nada, simplemente es de esperarse y no una cuestión por la cual sentirse desilusionado.

Un grosero empujón en su hombro izquierdo desvía su quietud y Sam evita asesinar con la mirada al culpable sin prestarle atención antes de regresar a la fantástica vista. Sin embargo, otro empujón viene desde otro lado – sin duda, producto de los hombres excesivamente ansiosos por sus cocteles y vinos. A pesar de que eso le irrita, apenas parece valer el esfuerzo de reprochar, así que lo ignora.

En la pista de baile, la figura de un hombre paseando suavemente en su plenitud– el cabello justo en el largo correcto– atrapa el interés de Sam. Se endereza para mirar más de cerca cuando un tercer empujón, y el que con toda seguridad será el empujón _final_ , se clava en su costado de una manera distintivamente intencional. Sam se gira de repente, los vellos erizados.

—Ahora mire —exhorta—. Aquí todos somos adultos. ¿Es demasiado comportarnos como tal—?

Sus palabras balbucean hasta detenerse de forma discordante, cuando delante de él, el ilustre –y presumiblemente corpóreo– Extraño parpadea hacia él, una expresión perpleja agraciando sus rasgos. Es el más insólito sentido de discontinuidad, sin embargo, en que el hombre ante él está de pie transformado: ahora se encuentra ataviado en la piel de un caballero. Se ha ido el traje Sears Roebuck de tan mal corte y con ello su aire de banalidad, solo para ser espléndidamente reemplazado con una apropiada chaqueta de dos colas, bajo la cual una camisa de seda blanca provee un brillante contraste a su audaz corbata de nudo francés, teñida en un profundo y sugestivo color rojo. Una flor para el ojal, impecablemente combinada– un sencillo botón de rosa roja – está fija en su solapa, completando el atuendo.

—Mis disculpas; mi codo izquierdo parece haber descubierto un gusto por tu costado —dice el Extraño calmadamente con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras Sam frunce el ceño, frotando ausentemente el dolor en su caja torácica. Es una pena que el nuevo atuendo del hombre no venga con nuevo conjunto de modales.

— _Usted_ —finalmente Sam se arma de valor, acusando. La situación es absurda– ¿qué propósito mundano tendría este rufián en una recepción con una cerrada lista de invitados en el próspero barrio de Snob Hill? Un enjambre de pensamientos sin sentido sale en estampida a la parte frontal de su mente, previniendo cualquier tipo de réplica penosa o ingeniosa, y aún así, desesperado por llenar el expectante vacio, Sam repite enojado—: Usted.

Desafortunadamente, el nivel elemental para injuriar de Sam sirve solamente para provocar un placer sin censura en el rostro del otro hombre, sus ojos seductoramente dulces cuando resplandecen en una risa muda. Sam frunce el ceño ante la excesiva burla.

—Oh, eso es adorable. Es de verdad adorable —el hombre ríe, golpeando el bíceps de Sam con una fuerte palma, ante lo cual Sam quita su brazo con aspereza y le mira con furia. La sonrisa del hombre se ensancha cuando dice—: No hay necesidad de ponerse desagradable ahora.

Sam se inclina, acercándose al Extraño con el fin de asegurar su capacidad de escucharle sobre la orquesta y el estrépito, y dice bullendo de ira: —¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Me está siguiendo? —La sola idea golpea a Sam tardíamente, un buen rato después de que las palabras han salido de su boca. Al darse cuenta, un estremecimiento de pánico viaja por su pecho, coagulándose en su garganta de forma incómoda—. Oh Señor, me _está_ siguiendo ¿Está...? ¿Esto tiene que ver con los expedientes perdidos?

Tan pronto como las palabras vuelan de su boca, los ojos esmeraldas del Extraño se agudizan con interés. Sam se arrepiente instantáneamente, maldiciendo su lengua suelta – decide mantener bajo un estricto control su manera de hablar, si el daño hecho no es irreparable.

—¿Expedientes perdidos? Suena mucho como una travesura, pero me temo que no sé de qué estás hablando —declara el Extraño, aunque la solemnidad grabada en su frente, hace referencia a un entendimiento más profundo del que deja ver.

—Entonces, no importa —responde Sam con rapidez. Convenientemente, parece ser su turno en el bar; con intencionado rechazo, le da la espalda al Extraño y alzando un dedo hacia el barman ordena un coctel Boothby (ante lo cual él le dedica una mirada asesina y algunos murmullos sobre el Hotel Palace)– apresuradamente duplica la orden cuando recuerda que también esta proveyendo con uno a la Señorita Moore. Se rehúsa a reconocer la presencia del Extraño (sin importar que por el contrario, Sam hubiera pasado la mayor parte de la última hora buscándole). Irritado a su vez con él –y consigo mismo por ser así–, Sam pliega sus mangas y se inclina hacia adelante, los codos apoyados contra la barra, para observar al barman preparar su bebida, con una concentración tan feroz que un segundo Gran Terremoto podría tragarse el hotel y aun así Sam no apartaría la mirada.

Sin embargo, ni toda la concentración del mundo puede ocultar la repentina presión en la muñeca de Sam cuando es dolorosamente jalada a un lado. —Oh, ¿ahora qué—?

Ninguna respuesta verbal le es comunicada, en su lugar, el Extraño tira con tanta fuerza que Sam está muy cerca de ser catapultado por un abrazo. Aunque no parece que sea por compañía física para lo que Sam es buscado, sino una inspección más cercana de su antebrazo izquierdo, donde las palabras garabateadas de su descubrimiento anterior permanecen en una desvaída tinta azul contra la pálida piel de Sam.

—Estas palabras... ¿dónde las encontraste? —exige el Extraño.

—No es asunto suyo. Ni siquiera sé quién es usted —espeta con amargura, todo el tiempo tratando de recuperar su brazo atrapado con fuerza—. Suélteme.

Suelta el agarre a regañadientes. Sam tira de su manga cubriendo las palabras, aún sintiendo la persistente mirada del Extraño quemándole.

—Mira —interviene el Extraño eventualmente—. Si me dices por qué tienes eso escrito en tu brazo, yo… te diré mi nombre.

—No me di cuenta que el nombre de un hombre necesita garantía. De saberlo, seguramente no le habría dado el mío sin exigir un dólar o dos, por lo menos —dice Sam con sarcasmo. Pero es ignorado, el Extraño permanece ocupado por el asunto en cuestión. Señala el antebrazo de Sam y pregunta:

—“Las otras... ¿Tienes las otras palabras?

Ante eso, un profundo sentimiento de aprensión se abre paso en la consciencia de Sam. Con cuidadosa pronunciación, Sam finge con cautela. —¿Otras palabras?

Dando un minuto para sopesar la veracidad de la supuesta ignorancia de Sam, el Extraño estrecha los labios considerándolo – solo le toma un momento ver el farol de Sam. Se lanza hacia adelante en un arrebato y agarra con rudeza su hombro, sacudiéndole mientras insiste: —Sabes exactamente de lo que habló. Si las conoces...

De repente, su acalorada discusión es interrumpida por el barman, quien aparentemente sale de la nada para preguntar a la ligera: —¿Hay algún problema señores? —Sus ojos van de un lado a otro entre ambos, mientras Sam mira a su alrededor, notando que ambos habían, ciertamente, causado una pequeña escena en el bar, ya que los demás invitados se mantenían alejados de ellos, y por supuesto, eso era algún tipo de indicación.

—No, ningún problema —responde el Extraño. Una pausa cargada de significado se extiende, por lo que continua—. Teníamos una pequeña discusión referente a la… variedad femenina —se inclina hacia el barman, con complicidad—. Un malentendido común en el área, la esposa de este hombre encontró el camino a mi cama la otra noche. Un error puramente platónico, por supuesto —explicó con un guiño. El barman se relaja visiblemente, asistiendo a la broma compartida, mientas le entrega a Sam los dos Boothbys.

—Cortesía de la casa —añade con una sonrisa compasiva. A su vez, Sam mira amenazante al Extraño, quien únicamente responde con una sonrisa.

Sam frunce los labios. —Si eso es todo. Entonces me iré.

—Bien, maravilloso plan —concuerda el Extraño, con destreza roba una bebida de las manos de Sam mientras le agarra el hombro, dirigiéndoles hacia una mesa vacía; a medio camino, aparentemente cambia de opinión y en su lugar avanzan hacia la parte de atrás del Salón de Baile. Sam es arrastrado mientras se debate con la idea de si debería soltarse – _eso es el asunto principal_ , piensa con indignación – o si debería rendirse y permitir que su curiosidad le consuma.

Baja la mirada – los dedos del Extraño están presionados fuertemente contra la piel en la parte interna de su muñeca, visible donde el puño de su manga se ha subido. Siente sus venas bombear con vehemencia contra el pulgar y el índice curvados ahí.

Sería una locura de Sam rehusarse a información fresca, razona lentamente. El Extraño se gira en forma inesperada, como si se diera cuenta que es el objeto de una gran deliberación y Sam automáticamente aparta de golpe su mirada del agarre en su muñeca. Le concede solo una mirada suspicaz, sin embargo ya no es requerida, pues ha decidido que no caerá presa de tanta arrogancia como para despreciar una buena inteligencia con el simple pretexto de que le será legado algún grado de justicia. No, la justicia llegará después– y _solo_ después– de que Sam haya descubierto la verdad y regresado la legitimidad a la muerte de su madre.

Los dos hombres pronto llegan a las blancas puertas de madera que conducen al patio, dando paso a un inesperado choque de aire frio – habiendo estado encerrado en una habitación llena de calor humano por las pasadas horas, Sam sacude la cabeza como un caballo pisando fuerte en la entrada exterior, atrayendo su chaqueta más cerca de sí mismo. El otro hombre finge indiferencia – no obstante, el ínfimo encogimiento de hombros y ligero endurecimiento de sus puños enguantados no escapa de la astuta observación de Sam.

El patio está, como era de esperarse, estéril de todo lo demás. En una noche cálida, tal vez, este pintoresco jardín, con sus minuciosamente cuidadas flores de estación, preciosos asientos de piedra y su imponente fuente de agua, en la cual el brillo de la luna se refleja en su superficie cinética, sería el anfitrión de cualquier número de parejas románticas, pero por el momento, solo el incomprensible Extraño resulta lo suficientemente valiente (o estúpido) para someter a ambos a una probable neumonía, a riesgo de ser escuchado en el interior.

Las risas estrepitosas, la cadencia de la orquesta y todas las demás señales auditivas de la animada fiesta que se desarrolla detrás, se silencian a un murmullo evocador cuando las puertas se cierran y solo permanece el chapoteo nítido del agua en la fuente. El fresco aire inerte solo sirve para magnificar el ruido, causando un espeluznante ajuste de inseguridad que lenta y sofocantemente se envuelve alrededor de Sam. Bastante desesperado, rompe el opresivo silencio al preguntar: —¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Se espera que el mercurio caiga por debajo de los veinte grados esta noche y ninguno de nosotros tiene nuestros abrigos.

El otro hombre coloca su copa en el plano banco de mármol y responde: —Mira, Sam; vamos al grano. Sé qué estabas haciendo en la tumba de Caleb, el otro día. Sé que notaste las palabras. Ahora, solo necesito que tú... —hace un pausa, humedeciendo sus labios, antes de continuar—. El tercer conjunto de palabras. ¿Las tienes o no? Dime la verdad.

—Yo… —Sam titubea. Tiene muy poca información con la cual entender completamente la situación con la que ha tropezado sin querer. Por primera vez en un mucho tiempo, Sam está mal equipado – le falta investigar. El simple acto de _saber_ , el cual ha sido su consuelo en otros momentos de incertidumbre, esta dolorosamente ausente en este punto. Por lo que no tiene otra opción, aparte de pelear con la exploración de lo que ha obtenido

De todo lo que sabe, por lo menos, está el hecho de que con lo que se ha topado no es un asunto trivial. Lo que comenzó como un telegrama en una noche ventosa, se ha desenmarañado en una red de intriga y Sam no es un idiota descuidado, se da cuenta que está pisando terreno peligroso, entrometiéndose con hombres peligrosos – hombres que ya han demostrado ser capaces de asesinar. Sería imprudente confiar en cualquiera, mucho menos en un personaje altamente cuestionable como es el hombre camaleónico del mausoleo que está parado delante de él.

Por fin, Sam responde: —No, no me he cruzado con tal triplete, sólo las dos frases: la del Sr. Warren y las palabras que viste en mi antebrazo. Ahora, ¿te importaría decirme de qué se trata todo esto? Creo que merezco saberlo.

El Extraño evalúa a Sam, ojos grandes barriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, antes de exhalar ruidosamente por la nariz, diciendo: —Todo lo que necesitas saber es que te mantengas alejado de esto.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. Mi madre – Mary Winchester era mi _madre_ —responde Sam apasionadamente—. No hay una oportunidad en el infierno de que me encuentres retrocediendo, con la cola entre las piernas, solo porque tú me lo digas. Ahora, si realmente te preocupa mi seguridad, entonces _dime qué está pasando_. No soy un inútil, puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que buscas.

—¿El código final, entonces?

Sam respira profundamente ante la admisión del hombre. Así que _son_ códigos. Sin duda unos valiosos, si los actos de asesinato relacionados tienen algo que aportar. El Extraño, impaciente por el titubeo de Sam, aclara: —A cambio de lo que está ocurriendo. Te diré lo que quieres saber, si me das lo que quiero.

Los ojos de Sam se oscurecen. Se siente tentado a preguntar– las palabras se balancean en la punta de su lengua: _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Sin embargo, este no es el momento, ni el lugar, para juegos mentales que están totalmente ideados dentro de las cámaras del propio cráneo de Sam. Simplemente responde: —Bien, revelaré el código de Abigail. Pero primero, es solo lo apropiado…

El Extraño lee sus intenciones, entonces las desvía con facilidad. —Mi nombre no importa en la situación que nos ocupa. Ahora, dime, si quieres saber quién está detrás de los asesinatos, yo te lo puedo decir. Te puedo decir lo que revelan los códigos, o como se formaron. Puedo llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de estos servicios, si solo ruegas con las preguntas correctas.

Si hay algún indicio de invitación personal– de los ojos entrecerrados fijos sobre la caída de la boca de Sam, o el doble sentido insinuado a través de las palabras dichas rudamente – Sam decide firmemente, que ahora no es el momento de darse el gusto. Con toda probabilidad, él estaba solo en percibir algo más allá de su sentido literal. Por lo tanto, pregunta: —¿Qué significan las palabras?

El Extraño se relaja visiblemente, pareciendo más inclinado a discutir asesinatos y códigos sobre charlas personales. —No significan nada por sí mismas. Pero hay una canción… una canción de cuna… —su voz se va apagando, al recordar esta canción silenciosa en sus propios oídos—. Si conoces la canción de cuna y los tres códigos... sabrás dónde encontrarle a él.

Bueno. Ahora están llegando a alguna parte. Sam toma un trago de su bebida, disfrutando el calor que se despliega desde su vientre y se anima. —¿Él… quién?

— _Él_. El… el demonio.

—¿El demonio? —dice Sam dudoso.

—¡Ese es el porqué no quiero que seas parte de esto!—De repente grita el Extraño con vehemencia—. —No lo entiendes, Sam. Este no es uno de tus… tus _casos_ de trabajo. Esto no es un juego. Abres esta puerta y no hay vuelta atrás.

—De acuerdo entonces, no hay vuelta atrás —concuerda Sam. Ansioso por extinguir el centelleo de desafío tan evidente en los brillantes ojos verdes, decidido da un paso al frente y mira directamente a las imperturbables profundidades, rehusándose a dejarse intimidar.

El Extraño parpadea primero. Sus pestañas pintan largas sombras a través de sus pómulos. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas en un delgado anillo esmeralda, Sam se prepara para una verdad para la que con seguridad no está listo.


	5. Un Intruso en la Noche

 

Sam está en medio de un problema –y qué ENORME problema es este.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ahí? Te diré, si la pobre chica descubre el medio para cortarte las orejas, dejaré que lo haga —castigo, como siempre—. ¡Oh, Samuel John Winchester, cosa horrible!

—Ya te dije, puedo explicarlo...

—La forma en que estuvo esperándote —tan linda que es Jess, estaba simplemente trágica y exquisita, vistiendo ese vestido parisino —y ella confió en ti, y no pudo disfrutar los siguientes dos bailes por temor a no poder reunirse contigo cuando regresaras, y aún así, tú _nunca volviste_.

—¡Y me siento horrible por eso, de verdad!

Los ojos de cervatillo de Ava se vuelven inconteniblemente lúgubres. —Las cosas que la gente murmuraba... sobre todo después de la forma en que esa cosa rubia los persiguió a ti y a tu amigo... —Sacude la cabeza con gran pesar—. ¿Por qué Sam? Me vería obligada a romper relaciones contigo por esa horrible humillación...

—Ahora estás siendo ridícula.

—... si Jess no hubiese sido tan amable como para permitirte la oportunidad de hacer las paces con ella, en una cita. —Su expresión se vuelve traviesa, las comisuras de sus labios se ajustan en una sonrisa felina—. Esa es la propuesta. Debes haber causado una muy buena impresión, señor Winchester.

Un abrupto cambio de humor en Ava —su furiosa y salvaje mirada se transforma en tímida y placentera— se lleva las bravatas de sus velas y Sam, siempre medio paso detrás de la fuerza de la naturaleza que es su mejor amiga, queda con sus irrelevantes defensas al viento.

En el momento de calma, Ava está demasiado feliz para ponerle al corriente de los detalles. Como resultado, los planes ya se han elaborado para los cuatro de ellos —pobre Brady, que de alguna manera ha sido engañado en otra transparente excusa de casamentera de Ava— y Sam, Jess, y los recién casados van a disfrutar de una cena informal después del trabajo, fijada para el jueves de la semana siguiente.

—Asegúrate de confirmar con ella después de que llegues a casa —Ava parlotea alegremente—. O mejor aún, puedes detenerte en el Western Union y enviar un telegrama a Jess de inmediato. Ella apreciaría la prontitud, estoy segura —y esto, después de todo, puede demostrar que tienes una cierta capacidad para ser virtuoso.

—¡Está bien, Ava, no hay necesidad de regañar! Ya tienes un esposo como para estar en este tipo de actividades ahora.

Ava resopla un suspiro cansado. —Estoy segura de que encuentras esto muy gracioso.

Sam se ríe en respuesta, alto y claro, y víctima de esto, Ava se rinde con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le palmea el hombro, lloriqueando. —¡No te rías! Estoy hablando totalmente en serio. ¡Será mejor que no desperdicies esta oportunidad!

—No lo hare, chica grande. Mostraré mi mejor comportamiento.

Una camarera los interrumpe educadamente, y Sam y Ava se enderezan de inmediato en sus sillas para aceptar una bandeja llena de delicias junto a sus tazas humeantes de café. En el Old Poodle Dog, el bastión por excelencia de los gourmets de la cocina francesa en una ciudad bohemia, los dos amigos disfrutan de su tardío almuerzo en la revivificada ubicación (uno de los aparentemente miles que surgen durante el día, como aves fénix de las cenizas, cada uno alegremente victorioso con sus rojos estandartes como heraldos de alguna especialidad, o de algún platillo famoso). Aquí, en la última encarnación del restaurante, Sam limpia el plato con aplomo, antes de proseguir contento con un incomparable café francés que saborea lentamente sobre su lengua.

La comida termina demasiado rápido; los dos amigos se encuentran con una mesa rodeada de apresurados clientes, y no tienen más remedio que pasar sus asientos para las grupas de los cansados clientes que vienen de la calle. Al frente del restaurante, Sam llama a un cochecito para Ava antes de deambular por el camino para conseguir su propio medio de transporte, cuando la suerte lo toca otra vez; el tranvía circula a la vista, y justo se detiene delante. Un estribo aterriza, un tanto apretado en la parte trasera, y él hace una carrera  precipitada hasta el vagón, y Sam ahora está verdaderamente en su camino a casa, en la calle Ivy.

 

 

\-----

 

 

En el edificio de departamentos, Sam es recibido por Charlie, el obeso portero quien ha estado cuidando el edificio por décadas, como un leal perro hacia su amo.

Sin mucha conversación, Charly le entrega una tarjeta color crema. Su papada cuelga en una especie de sonrisa bizarra, misma que Sam devuelve apenas mientras alcanza la tarjeta, antes de volverse y caminar hacia las escaleras. Voltea la tarjeta —impresa en ella con una caligrafía de buen gusto, se lee: _Jessica Lee Moore_ , seguida por su dirección, en la parte inferior derecha. Sam se detiene, considerándolo por un momento, entonces vuelve sobre sus pasos y sale del edificio, mientras el viejo Charlie lo despide con total desgano.

El Western Union está a cinco minutos de camino de su apartamento. Allí, una respuesta puntillosa se cablea a la casa Moore, y con ella Sam espera que termine la caminata que le ha tocado realizar.

En el momento en que Sam vuelve a casa, se encuentra con la naturaleza limitada de la longevidad de la jornada en profunda afirmación. El apartamento está repleto de luz, los muebles arrojando sombras al azar en largas cruces negras. Las superficies brillan en tonos vivos, sumergidas en luz la del sol.

Sam rápidamente se despoja de su abrigo, su chaqueta y su chaleco, arrojándolos sin contemplaciones sobre el alto perchero de la esquina, donde se enganchan en los brazos y cuelgan como sauce. Su sombrero de fieltro sigue, enganchándose en el pomo de la sombrerera que asoma por debajo de lanas y fieltros. Con la eficiencia en su mente, Sam se enrolla las mangas y se dirige al baño, donde prepara una tina de agua caliente con jabón que le apoyará en la disminución de la pila de ropa sucia, abandonada dentro de su armario. Sam está dispuesto a pasar el resto de su domingo metido hasta los codos en espuma sucia, pues la idea de iniciar la semana de trabajo con nada más que tres camisas usadas y llenas del polvo de la calle es, a lo menos, algo que no le interesa en lo absoluto -y así, arrastra su ropa hasta que ésta obstaculiza el baño y se sumerge en la tarea.

La noche se precipita sin remordimientos. Sam retuerce lo último de lo que ha lavado –pantalón negro de vestir, usado sólo una vez para la boda de Ava, el cual aún está relativamente limpio, pero manchado por la bebida que le derramaron encima- y lo cuelga para que se seque, terminando la tarea del día.

Y, en efecto, el día verdaderamente ha pasado. La noche, sin embargo, es en sí misma una bestia completamente diferente.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Su nombre –el nombre del Extraño, eso es– su nombre era Dean.

Sam rueda sobre su costado y se queda mirando a la pared. Puede oír el metódico goteo –drip, drip– de la ropa tendida en el otro lado y piensa en cómo se sentirá al día siguiente, húmeda y pegajosa sobre su piel...

…no muy diferente de la noche en el Fairmont, cuando Dean deliberadamente vació su bebida en la parte delantera y parte de una pierna de los pantalones de Sam, con este inconveniente perfecto que sugiere alguna estratagema celestial  (Señor, las risitas que estuvo escuchando).

_Dean_ , reflexiona Sam, sosteniendo el sonido que esa palabra produce detrás de sus dientes. Dean, quien sólo había derramado su bebida debido a su agarre cuando Sam le acusó, sólo para ser arrastrado aparte por esa exagerada rubia, Jo (desafortunada propietaria de un hombruno y feo apodo). Más tarde Sam aprendería su nombre en su totalidad: Joanna Bet Harvelle, pero en esa primera reunión, él se había quedado paralizado, sorprendido tanto por la congelada sensación de estar mojado en la ingle e igualmente por la escena que se desplegaba ante sí, los delgados brazos de Jo alrededor del cuello de Dean en un abrazo lascivo, canturreando su nombre más íntimamente.

Coincidentemente, esta fue la manera en la que Sam se enteró del nombre –hasta ahora inalcanzable– del desconocido. Y si bien esta información es sin duda codiciada, no es la única recompensa que había traído a casa esa noche, sino todo lo contrario, de hecho. Después de todo, las cosas que Dean había dicho...

 

 

\------

 

 

—Si abres esta puerta, no habrá vuelta atrás. —El desafío se dibuja en el rostro de Dean, como si existiese la posibilidad de que Sam pudiese huir ahora.

Sam da un paso adelante, y con voz calma dice, —Muy bien, entonces no hay vuelta atrás.

Y sin más, toda la bravuconería se filtra de la postura de Dean. Se frota la mano por la cara, y un gran suspiro pesado se le escapa, como si fuese el sonido de un millar de años de cansancio. Le dice con resignación: —Se suponía que eres el inteligente, Sam.

—¿Repítemelo?

—De ninguna manera —Dean se recupera rápidamente—. Mira, si quieres saber qué le sucedió a tu madre, te daré una pista. No finjas que me estás creyendo si realmente no lo haces, porque no quiero perder mi tiempo.

Sam se moja los labios ansiosamente, pensando en cómo los fallos de este hombre en las interacciones humanas son más que compensados por su talento natural para afilar la anticipación. Asintiendo lacónicamente, Sam responde: —Eso es solo el prefacio. Ahora, la verdad, ¿quieres?

Dean sostiene la mirada durante un largo rato, pero cuando llega a ser claro que la absolución nunca va a suceder, alcanza su casi olvidada bebida, levantándola del banco de mármol y sorbe el líquido rebosante en forma ruidosa, tomándose su tiempo mientras Sam observa, tiritando posiblemente debido al frío.

La mitad del Boothby ha desaparecido detrás de sus labios fruncidos antes de que Dean baje el vaso para hablar. —Sólo lo repetiré una vez. Como dije, existe una canción de cuna. Esta es una clave, la cual desbloquea el paradero de un grupo determinado de, bien —un grupo de demonios de primer nivel.

Sam se muerde la lengua, a pesar de la incesante pregunta que se repite en su mente: ¿ _demonios literales o figurativos_? Más la aversión de causar que su informante trate de tomar distancia, Sam adiestra a su cara en lo que espera, sea un semblante alentador, aunque pelea bajo la mirada afilada que se clava en él. Afortunadamente, la fachada se mantiene, y Dean continúa.

—La situación es, que no cualquiera puede saber lo que son, porque no son de la variedad común de demonios o espíritus. Los Tres –ellos han conseguido poder... poder y esto significa que te asesinarían mientras duermes si adquieres esta información, incluso si es de forma accidental. La canción en clave protege a los inocentes. Esto protege a quien no necesite saber de oscuras cosas ocultas para ir en pos de ellas, mientras que por el contrario, esto suplanta a aquellos de nosotros quienes podríamos saber, quienes debemos saber en dónde están esos anillos de poder.

—¿Y debo suponer que has asumido el papel de esto último?

—Se hereda, más bien —Dean dice con ironía, antes de apresurarse a aclarar—: No me malentiendas, no hay nada que prefiera estar haciendo que cazarlos –Azazel, en particular. Es un completo viejo bastardo —asesinó a tu madre. Asesinó a los amigos de tu madre, y un sinnúmero más, a muchos otros. No se detendrá, de cualquier forma; no a menos que los tipos como yo vayamos por él.

El calor se enciende en los ojos verdes y Dean dirige la mirada hacia arriba, con intensidad palpable hacia Sam. La zumbante proximidad del cuerpo de Dean parece en un instante, muy corta; tragando saliva, en un intento de desalojar la presión viscosa que le envuelve la garganta, Sam busca desesperadamente algún medio por el cual se difunda el chisporroteo de las emociones a través del seco aire nocturno.

Finalmente, pregunta en forma trémula. —Esta canción de cuna de la que hablas... ¿Debería escucharla?

La electricidad en la mirada de Dean se deshace con la pérdida de contacto, con los ojos súbitamente paralizados en el suelo de una manera que podría considerarse casi _tímido_ , si no fuera tan incongruente con el carácter del hombre. Todo lo que Sam desea hacer es agarrar esa mandíbula con sus dedos para forzar que vuelva a mirarlo, pero su subconsciente, de forma furiosa, lo detiene de hacer semejante locura, y por suerte es así, pues es sólo un momento de silencio, y en seguida se hace audible un escueto susurro que surge de la garganta de Dean cuando empieza a cantar.

_Frutescent Yovine Cappula._

Al principio es como una brisa, el viento moviéndose entre las ramas de los árboles en un día de principios de primavera, pero con el siguiente verso, los murmullos de Dean se fortalecen gradualmente hasta que lo único que Sam puede percibir más, lo único tangible ante él es la melodía inquietante de la canción de cuna y la forma modulada en la voz de Dean, que pareciera que muerde, que pica, que sacude a Sam justo hasta la médula

_Frutescent Yovine Cappula,_

_Fulcrum Crustian Bailecito,_

_Fullage Romosity Armariolum,_

La canción de cuna en sí pone en primer plano todo lo que encarna –la sangre derramada sobre su creación se puede escuchar en las consonantes, reverentes, temerosos, mientras que las exhalaciones que arrastran el sonido de las vocales se eleva en la débil esperanza que trae a los que pueden captar su energía.

_Navachy Navagante_

_Neoteric_

La última copla se repite varias veces, en una rítmica cuenta que hace que la sangre de Sam brinque en sus venas, hasta que el eco de esta se pierde en el silencio.

El silencio, sin embargo, es la denotación de la quietud –en su lugar, el espacio entre ellos permanece cargado, magnético. Sam se tambalea, cae infinitesimalmente más cerca –lo suficientemente cerca, que puede oír el revuelo del aliento en la boca de Dean.

Hay una cuestión que persiste en la mente de Sam, presente desde su presentación en ese fatídico día que se encontró con el extraño. Sam entreabre sus labios –se permite hacerlo en el parpadeo involuntario de los ojos de Dean– y dice: —Hay algo que me ha estado molestando. El día en el cementerio, la primera vez que me viste. Te veías... la forma en que reaccionaste...

Si debía tener algo de tacto para realizar esta pregunta en particular, Sam es ciego a él, buscando a tientas con los puños vacíos, al tiempo que los ojos de Dean lentamente, sensualmente se oscurecen. Nervioso, Sam exclama, — ¿Me conoces?

Los ojos de Dean se abren por la sorpresa. —¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dado por…?

—Porque —Sam se apresura a interrumpirlo—, porque te vi; vi la manera en que me miraste después de que me presenté ese día. Como si me hubieses reconocido. Y necesito saber si me lo imaginé. Si acaso estoy imaginando todo esto…

Dean retrocede asustado un paso, y Sam siente que su corazón salta hasta su garganta. Surge desde atrás, desesperado para perpetuar ese momento, incluso mientras éste se desvanece como fina arena entre sus dedos. —De cualquier forma, ¿quién eres, y cómo es que nos conocemos? Porque siento que nos con…

Sam siente un frío penetrante de algo que se derrama de súbito sobre su regazo, y se paraliza –aturdido mira hacia abajo, en continuación de la progresión de los acontecimientos: de la bebida manchando sus pantalones, a los cristales rotos en el suelo de hormigón. Él no se había dado cuenta –incluso _no se dio cuenta_ de que había sujetado los brazos de Dean hasta que los dos varones se separaron, formándose un abismo entre ellos cada vez mayor, mientras que Dean se frota los bíceps a la defensiva.

La puerta que está detrás de ellos se abre súbitamente, y Sam brinca con el sonido de ésta. Una masa de seda se precipita por delante de él en una cortina ondulante de marfil, antes de arrojarse a Dean. El tejido ligero se instala tranquilamente en la forma de un vestido, lleno por el físico delgado de una mujer joven

—Dean —dice ella con simpleza, enmarcando su maxilar con sus pequeñas manos—. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo para alejarme, ya conoces a mi madre, ella no me pierde de vista. Espero que no hayas esperado mucho.

Dean mira a la chica en sus brazos, la sorpresa salpicando sobre sus rasgos por un muy breve instante antes de que la aleje de un parpadeo, recuperándose. Dean dice, en voz baja y áspera, —Jo. Hey.

Sam observa la proximidad de sus cuerpos con una sensación acre invadiendo su garganta —las manos de Dean parecen indomables en donde descansan sobre la figura de ella, y los brazos femeninos se han deslizado sobre los anchos hombros, curvándose alrededor, con lo que los labios de color rosa se posan contra el hueco del cuello de Dean, justo debajo de la oreja, donde la piel se ve suave y vulnerable bajo la luz de la luna.

De lo que Sam no se da cuenta, de cualquier forma, es de la verde mirada que traspasa los rubios cabellos para estudiarlo a él, deteniéndose en el horror abyecto que Sam efunde completamente; de hecho, Sam se encuentra demasiado preocupado ( _escandalizado_ ) con el comportamiento familiar en el que la joven ronronea el nombre de Dean, y toma nota de la determinación en la frente de éste mientras la atrae para deshacer esa última pulgada de escasa decencia. La carne y la calidez desplazan el aire a favor de un abrazo completo, mientras Dean atrapa la boca femenina con la suya; Sam mira inexpresivamente, sin moverse de su lugar.

Eso ocurre, hasta que el primer sonido del beso delos amantes alcanza sus oídos –entonces, solo decide desaparecer de la escena tan lejos como sea posible, empezando con su oportuno reingreso al salón Fairmont Ball.

Desde ahí, Sam inmediatamente se dirige hacia el camino de entrada, sin detenerse por absolutamente nada hasta que ha encontrado una carroza y le da al chofer la dirección de su casa.

Una vez acomodado en la soledad de su habitación, Sam se deshace con hastío de su almidonada camisa y su aún mojado y frío pantalón, y prontamente se desliza bajo las cobijas. Aun así, la llegada del sueño lo elude; cada faceta de su mente se estremece con _Dean_ –su aroma (jabón simple y un ligero sudor) llena la nariz de Sam, mientras su oídos reverberan de dolor por la voz de Dean mientras esta entona la canción de cuna, que está llena de significado.

Le toma un buen tiempo antes de caer en la bendita inconsciencia. Con un brazo echado sobre sus ojos y el otro abrazando su almohada, donde sus nudillos apenas rozan el arrugado carte-de-visite que mantiene allí, Sam sueña con nada más que las sensaciones vívidas de la noche que lo atormentan así, ineludibles.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sam se despierta. No es el lento y torpe ascenso de un despertar natural; por el contrario, una fuerte presión le obliga a emerger en el mundo de lo consciente y Sam se encuentra parpadeando furiosamente los restos del sueño, sólo para verse confrontado con la aparición fantasmal de la cara de un hombre.

Hace una pausa para aclarar su vista, sin hacer suposiciones prematuras de si es una forma física —está mortalmente oscuro en el exterior, debido al espesor de la noche, y sólo por el resplandor más elemental de la lámpara en la calle, la visión de Sam se ajusta lentamente. El materialismo de la habitación se eleva en tonos sutiles entre la claridad como un barco hundido que ha recuperado dinamismo, sin embargo, la presencia se retira en las sombras, y se hace presente en la corporalidad hasta que los rasgos de la cara del hombre son discernibles.

Los ojos de Sam se ensanchan, poco a poco, hasta que son grandes como platos —pelea contra lo que debe ser un truco óptico, o tal vez la persistencia de un sueño, pero la escena ante él se niega a cambiar: tanto como Sam puede ver, sigue siendo un hecho que el titular de gran parte de su pensamiento de vigilia — _Dean, es Dean_ —, está en su cama.

Imponente, Dean tiene una mano recargada contra la pared, y arrastra la otra bajo la almohada que Sam está abrazando. Se mantiene rígido, su torso suspendido sólo pulgadas sobre el de Sam. Ninguna parte de ellos se tocan, sólo los aleros abiertos de la chaqueta de Dean, que en silencio descansan sobre el vientre de Sam, arrugándose en reposo.

Sam es el primero que se mueve. Hace un incómodo frío en la habitación, y sus caderas se elevan por su propia voluntad, buscando el calor que emana del cuerpo tan cerca de él. Aunque parece bastante inocuo, el momento en que la parte inferior de sus cuerpos se tocan, Dean se sacude hacia adelante como un látigo, enterrando todo su brazo debajo de la almohada de Sam, esforzándose por alcanzar lo que sólo podía ser la carta de visita que se esconde allí.

Durante un momento interminable, sus cuerpos se aplastan en la lucha. Dean tartamudea y se desliza hacia adelante, con los dedos enganchados en la CDV, mientras Sam se repliega en alarma, arrojándose en seguida contra Dean —estómago con estómago, pecho con pecho, sus piernas se enredan en un ferviente y desastroso lío.

Afortunadamente, Sam se las arregla para recuperar la fotografía de su madre, arrugada en su apretado pero implacable puño. Dicho artículo ya no está tan en buena forma, como una vez lo estuvo, más no obstante sobrevive intacto, y seguro.

Dean se percata que no tiene otra oportunidad —no con Sam totalmente despierto (y arisco). Aborta su intento de hacerse con la carte-de-visite, impulsándose hacia atrás para liberarse de las garras de Sam. Aunque su apariencia puede ser torpe y desgarbado, Sam oculta una fuerza y tenacidad que rivaliza con el más temible de los animales.

En otras palabras —Sam está poniendo mucho más en la pelea que nadie podría negociar. De hecho, incluso se las arregla para agarrarle la mano —con un movimiento tan hábil que impresiona incluso a sí mismo, e invierte sus posiciones, y de pronto Dean se encuentra derribado en un sólo golpe, con el cuerpo inmóvil.

Después de que ha pasado un momento, Sam descubre que le gusta estar en la posición de poder. Se acomoda sobre la cintura convulsionante de Dean, y atrapa sus muñecas contra el colchón con un agarre firme de sus dos manos, recarga sus codos para afianzarse, y mira hacia abajo, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Por último, y entre la agitación de sus respiraciones, Sam cuestiona, —¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Una maldición digna de un viejo y pícaro marinero se eleva desde la boca de Dean, y aunque el exabrupto es poco más de lo que Sam podría haber esperado, difícilmente evita que la decepción se acumule en su abdomen.

_Espera_ , de repente se da cuenta, con no poca alegría. _Yo soy el único que ha ganado ventaja aquí_. ¡Qué maravillosa, qué venerable, esta simple verdad! Sam se retuerce en su improvisado asiento sólo para enfatizar el punto a Dean, quien abruptamente detiene su feroz forcejeo, congelándose en un tenso e inmóvil bloque.

Mirando inquisitivamente a su cautivo, Sam recuerda el mecanismo de defensa de las diversas criaturas salvajes de "hacerse el muerto", por así decirlo. Sin embargo, el viejo truco no engaña a Sam para que renuncie a liberar su apalancamiento, ni mucho menos. Sam no es _estúpido._

Sam se inclina hacia abajo tanto como el tramo de licitación en sus tendones se lo permiten, y en ángulo recto obliga a los evasivos ojos de Dean a permanecer en su lugar. Cuando está seguro de que ha conseguido la atención que requiere, Sam le susurra: —Dime. Dean, ¿cierto? Dime por qué quieres tan encarecidamente ese código, que vas a violar la ley para llegar a obtenerlo.

Dean sólo aparta la mirada. Contrariado, Sam presiona la totalidad de su peso en las manos, apretando sus muñecas lo suficiente para hacer que una mueca en el rostro de su cautivo se muestre. _Que así sea_ , Sam piensa, superado por una repentina y voraz necesidad de que los ojos de Dean se fijen en él, de que los oídos de Dean puedan estar en sintonía con todas sus palabras.

Cuando Dean emite un gruñido, el ruido fallido se siente como una bofetada menor. Sam afloja inmediatamente su agarre, antes de soltarlo por completo. La tensión desocupa rápidamente su cuerpo, y la preocupación lo inunda en su lugar; sintiendo un poco de pena por el hombre que está  debajo de él, Sam se escabulle hacia atrás desde el cojín que ha hecho del estómago de Dean, eliminando un porcentaje de su carga -algunas libras- desde el vientre vulnerable por debajo de él en un pequeño gesto de simpatía.

Sólo que, el cambio en las posiciones desvía la atención de Sam hacia una fuente totalmente distinta, pero igual (si no mayor) de malestar.

Una dura e inconfundible presión se da a notar por sí misma, un poco por debajo de donde Sam se sienta. Esta vez, es él quien se paraliza aturdido, como si el solo sentirlo —rígido y a lo que parece, de considerable longitud— invoca un aluvión de sensaciones. Y al sólo hecho de la existencia de la excitación de Dean que se evidencia, ya sea a través del simple aspecto físico de la pelea (o levantándose por otra razón, de origen más condenable), algo se agita en Sam, innombrable y _feroz_.

Al instante siguiente, Dean corcovea con todas sus fuerzas y logra tumbar a Sam de su trono. La única y solitaria ventana de la habitación sigue abierta –claramente, manipulada como el método de entrada, y en el lapso que le toma a Sam considerar siquiera el darle caza, el otro hombre ha caído por la ventana y hace una rápida retirada.

Aún pasa un largo momento en el que Sam sólo observa la ventana abierta. Cuando por fin reacciona, no desaprovecha el tiempo y saca la cabeza por la ventana, como un pájaro estirando el cuello por la comida; ni siquiera el fantasma de Dean se mantiene en las calles tranquilas, Iluminadas por las lámparas.

Transcurre algún tiempo en esta posición incómoda antes de que Sam se retire de la ventana. La cierra —pone los pestillos— y se recuesta de nuevo en la cama.

En la quietud nocturna –desconcertante aún, a raíz de tan intensa actividad– es imposible que Sam ignore la evidencia de su propia excitación. Y mientras que Sam es casi ajeno a su propio cuerpo, después de haber descubierto la utilidad de su propia mano para el alivio de los excesos de la lujuria apropiadamente en una edad temprana, el contexto de esta circunstancia particular, de alguna manera, parece demasiado perturbador para disfrutar de esta actividad.

Mediante una infinita y esmerada fuerza de voluntad, sofoca la excitación que persiste en sus entrañas. Cuando su cuerpo más o menos vuelve a su estado natural, Sam se recuesta sobre su vientre y permite que una repentina ola de fatiga se arrastre sobre él. Cruza los brazos debajo de su almohada y pone su cabeza hacia abajo, instintivamente buscando sentir la carte-de-visite de su madre.

A pesar de la sensación de vacío que se ha manifestado en su interior, Sam sostiene la fotografía y piensa: _Por lo menos, todavía tengo esto_.

Pensar en ello le concede un poco de calma.


	6. Promesas, promesas

 

A pesar de la consumada negligencia en la fecha marcada en su libro de citas como perteneciente a Ava (y a Brady y Jess), la ocasión le perseguía.

O para ser exactos, _Ava_ le perseguía.

La noche del jueves, a poco más de una semana después del Incidente en la noche, hubo un golpe en la puerta de la oficina de Sam. Atrapándole en medio de un casi frenesí, mientras se apresuraba a completar hasta la última tarea necesaria para una suave transición al día siguiente antes de que los brazos de la noche caigan sobre él.

Sin embargo, el golpe se escucha de nuevo, así que Sam difícilmente tiene otra elección excepto salir furioso desde detrás de su escritorio y responder. Abre la puerta de golpe, espetando: —¡No más reuniones esta noche...! —Solo para detenerse en corto, cuando descubre a Ava de pie frente a él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella responde de manera concisa. — _Sabía_ que lo olvidarías.

A Sam le toma un momento recordar lo que ha olvidado. Aunque, el no tan gentil golpe de la palma de su mejor amiga contra su pecho acelera el proceso –eso lleva a Sam de vuelta a su escritorio y con una aún mas fuerte presión por apresurarse ahora—, se entierra dentro de su pila de recados de último minuto, empujando varios para el día siguiente, el cual está destinado a ser un vertiginoso viernes.

Con la asistencia de Ava –quien haría una servicial secretaria, por la velocidad en la que disminuye la pila de sobres sin abrir en su escritorio–, Sam se encuentra saliendo de prisa de su pequeña oficina con el tiempo justo para que lleguen a su destino sin un retraso demasiado enervante.

En la planta baja, Ava y Sam se funden con la multitud que se incrementa a través de Market Street. Siguen la calle principal, pasando por una variedad de profesionales bajando por la vieja Cocktail Route en su prisa por evitarles a Brady y Jess tener que entretenerse con una incómoda conversación por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Arriban a su sitio predeterminado con afortunada coordinación –bajo la desgastada señal del Heidelberg Inn, Sam y Ava descienden al sótano solo para toparse en corto con la familiar espalda de Brady.

Ava le llama por su nombre, apenas audible por encima del estridente ruido que rebota en las paredes con paneles de madera y pilares ornamentados, pero Brady se da la vuelta y camina junto a ellos, con el rostro iluminado.

—Sam, mi muchacho —le saluda, palmeándole la espalda antes de inclinarse para besar la mejilla de su esposa—. Hemos asegurado una mesa, justo por aquí —dice, señalando a una esquina de la habitación abarrotada antes de llevarles hacia ella.

Jess ya está sentada, más se levanta para abrazar a Ava. Para Sam, hay un asentimiento cordial. — Hola, Sr. Winchester.

—Srita. Moore —devuelve el saludo con incertidumbre. Una ligera vergüenza se apodera de él cuando Sam recuerda su último intercambio con claridad – él prometió esperar por Jess después del Vals Vienés, solo para desaparecer antes de tiempo y sin previo aviso.

Afortunadamente, Jess no parece ser alguien que guarde rencores. Ella responde —¿Consiguió usted mi bebida, después de todo? —con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa y Sam se relaja por completo.

—No la tengo conmigo, me temo, pero ciertamente le compraré una jarra fría si usted tiene sed de cerveza. Supongo que le debo mucho —avala con una amplia sonrisa y solo con eso, la fina ansiedad que se cernía sobre la mesa se disipa tan fácilmente como la niebla al amanecer.

La noche parece ser muy prometedora – retirados de la asfixiante atmósfera a la que inevitablemente se presta el Hotel Fairmont, los cuatro jóvenes amigos son precisamente eso: amigos, colegas, conocidos. La actitud incondicional y entusiasta de los comensales del restaurante es infecciosa, mientras una autentica orquesta Alemana entretiene a los invitados con un retumbante acorde marcial que atrae a la inclusión de aparentemente todos – comensales, camareros e incluso al gerente con ojos de águila, listo a entrometerse en el robusto coro.

A lo largo de todo esto, Sam, Jess, Ava y Brady hablan de cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente. Los recién casados les proveen con un sinfín de anécdotas, que van desde el informe de los regalos de boda más tontos que recibieron, hasta amplias especulaciones sobre dónde deben pasar su luna de miel, todo eso mientras Jess y Sam se enfrentan el uno al otro en amistosos duelos de ingenio.

Mientras Brady ameniza la mesa con su apreciación de Burlingame – un prometedor pueblo que se ha vuelto un patio de juegos para hombres y mujeres que quieren paseos de fin de semana y vacaciones–, Sam come vorazmente (y bebe a ritmo de su apetito). En poco tiempo, está reuniendo los últimos bocados de su filete de res a la _sauer-braten_.

Sam baja su servilleta, disculpándose para ir al servicio de caballeros; en la parte de atrás del restaurante, una fila se ha formado (aunque, afortunadamente, sigue siendo mucho menor que la que se extiende desde la sala de espera de las damas, observa Sam con alivio). Se apoya contra la pared, escuchando ociosamente las conversaciones cercanas mientras los hombres charlan de temas triviales entre sí.

De manera inesperada, alguien hace un sonido sordo junto a él.

—Hola —dice el recién llegado

—Buen Dios —comienza Sam, sobresaltado.

Mientras Sam apenas debería sorprenderse al ver el rostro cada vez más familiar de Dean de lo que esperaría, el hombre se las arregla para perturbar a Sam en cada oportunidad que se le presenta. Dean se tumba contra la pared, aparentemente más cómodo en su viejo atuendo casual, que con el traje de pingüino que vistió en el Fairmont. Le sonríe a Sam, y ésta parece escurrir cálidamente en su pecho, como miel.

Con el deseo de debilitar a tan encantador oponente, Sam anhela acotar: _‘¡Tú no deberías sonreír así! ¡Escucha, nadie está autorizado a sonreírle de esa manera a nadie!’_ Teniendo en cuenta lo inoportuno del momento, sin embargo, Sam sólo puede sufrir en silencio. Imágenes y sensaciones se filtran rápidamente, mientras recuerda a Dean (en su cama, no hace ni una semana); recuerda su pelea con viveza. Y aquí está, una vez más, haciendo un verdadero desastre de la agradable y ordenada vida de Sam – y haciéndolo con un flagrante desprecio al decoro, picando sus dientes con un dedo.

Tal descaro debería repugnarle – realmente debería, pero antes de que Sam pueda desasirse del despreciable hechizo que le han lanzado, Dean se adelanta a decir: —Tengo una proposición para usted, Sr. Samuel Winchester, Licenciado.

Un fuerte golpe de una puerta les interrumpe; el único servicio se abre para un caballero, quien se apretuja mientras Sam se empuja contra la pared para darle espacio al hombre. Dean utiliza esa oportunidad para pegarse distraídamente al lado de Sam.

—¿Es realmente el lugar apropiado para esto? —susurra Sam. Recibiendo una extraña mirada de una dama, que está esperando en la fila frente a ellos. Sam tose. Entonces sisea, por lo bajo, así sólo un par de oídos pueden participar—. Ya sé que estas detrás del código final – lo dejaste perfectamente claro la otra noche. Estás completamente loco, sabes. El allanamiento de morada es prácticamente un delito que se castiga con la pena capital.

—No es un delito que se castiga con la pena capital como el dejar pasar la única oportunidad que tienes de vengar la muerte de tu madre.

Sam parpadea, intentando desmontar la velada promesa de información acechando en la réplica de Dean. Sin embargo, eso prueba ser una tarea infranqueable, por lo que Sam adopta una ruta más rápida. —¿Qué quieres decir? Por una vez, por el amor de Dios, ¿simplemente me dirás lo que quieres decir? —cuando los ojos de Dean se deslizan detrás de las persianas, Sam le sujeta por los bíceps y le arrastra hacia un lado, queriendo menos oyentes curiosos para el peligroso tema del que hablan. Terminan atascados en un pequeño nicho, donde las paredes se sumergen para acomodar solo un teléfono.

Escasamente hay espacio suficiente para el escritorio y la maquinaria, mucho menos para dos hombres adultos, aún así Sam empuja a Dean al interior y le da una fuerte sacudida.

—Quiero respuestas, Dean. Si voy a ayudarte en cualquier forma o manera, es una petición perfectamente razonable que dejes de andarte con tiento y me digas todo.

—Dios mío —responde Dean, sus ojos grandes y alarmados—. Tómalo con calma —se sacude del agarre y retrocede tan lejos como puede, evadiendo los penetrantes ojos de Sam.

Sin embargo, Sam no le dejar ir tan fácilmente. Si ha de ajustarse a los deseos de Dean – a pesar de lo oscuros y complejos que puedan ser – no renunciará a su última moneda de cambio, solo para ser hecho a un lado (o asesinado, más bien) cuando ya no tenga valor para nadie.

Es este tren de pensamiento el que lleva a Sam a actuar así: empuja a Dean en un rincón del nicho, aprovechando al máximo la altura que tan a menudo reprime, porque en esta instancia – en esta situación en particular, Sam no quiere armonizar. No quiere lucir accesible o parecer amigable – por el contrario, pretende _intimidar_.

Sam desliza sus manos, subiendo por los brazos de Dean, sólo para colocarlos a los costados del delicado y vulnerable cuello de Dean. Dirige las yemas de sus pulgares a rozar la barba incipiente y el pulso por debajo de ella tamborilea rápido y acaloradamente, como el de una presa.

Como empapado con agua helada, Sam se da cuenta en forma repentina —Dean es sólo un humano, igual que cualquier otro. Capaz de grandes hazañas físicas y violencia, es indudable; no obstante, es humano. Y por el momento, parece que Dean capta el alcance de su propia mortalidad –traga convulsivamente bajo las amplias palmas que, suave y amenazadoramente rodean su garganta, y se estremece ante los pulgares que delinean su tráquea de arriba a abajo.

Sam sabe golpear mientras el hierro está caliente. —Dices que tienes una proposición para mí —comienza a decir, pasando la lengua por sus colmillos—. Entonces, vamos a escucharla. ¿A qué estás dispuesto a renunciar para que puedas poner tus... —Sam desliza sus pulgares bajo el cuello de Dean, clavando las uñas en el suave punto justo bajo su extrañamente delicada clavícula— ingeniosas, manos viola cerraduras en el último código?

La respiración es desigual e irregular, pero sus palabras son inconfundibles: —Haría – Haré casi cualquier cosa.

Está bastante cerca, pero Sam –quien ahora trata con prepotencia a su una vez acosador, a su una vez agresor–  quería más que solo “casi cualquier cosa”. Quería que Dean revelara _todo_. Se inclina para comunicárselo por definición, los ojos de Dean se ensanchan...

—¡Sam! —suena una voz femenina.

Dean reacciona repentinamente, imitando un elástico en la forma instantánea en la cual aparta a Sam de un empujón. El borde del pequeño escritorio, que sobresale de la pared de la alcoba, se presiona contra la cadera de Sam y éste maldice, sujetándose el hueso golpeado incluso mientras se gira para conocer la identidad de quien le busca con tan exasperante coincidencia.

—Sam —repite la mujer, asomando la cabeza por la esquina para revelar un rostro angelical curioso—. Oh ahí estás.

Es nada menos que Jess. Cuando ella descubre a los chicos, su voz deja de funcionar – la boca ligeramente abierta, sus brillantes ojos azules recorren la forma en la que Sam y Dean se han apiñado dentro del pequeño espacio, solamente la más angosta de las pulgadas separándolos de lo que no se podría interpretar como algo más que un clandestino, abrazo de cuerpo entero.

Sam tiene la intención de separarles de su posición sospechosa, pero Dean le vence en eso. Salta de golpe desde la esquina, sujetando la mano de Jess entre las suyas – una para soportar sus dedos y la otra colocada encima en una práctica atrevida – y dice, con abundante encanto: —Mis disculpas, he robado a su compañero por un tiempo más largo del esperado. Usted verá, él estaba ayudándome a hacer funcionar este artilugio infernal.

Jess lanza una mirada incierta a Sam, quien observa el intercambio con el ceño arrugando su frente. En la calma momentánea, mientras Jess y Dean aguardan por una confirmación de la historia inventada apuradamente, Sam finalmente asiente. —En efecto. Todavía hay personas, supongo, quienes aún tienen que aclimatarse a los beneficios del Teléfono.

Sam aguanta la respiración, esperando alguna mirada mordaz de los ojos verdes u otro reconocimiento de la no tan sutil mofa en el comentario que ha hecho, más nada inadecuado se menciona. Dean sólo acaricia a Jess con una larga y desvergonzada barrida de sus ojos, mientras la mueca de su boca se repliega en una sonrisa de un solo lado.

—Soy Dean, por cierto —dice, sin intención aparente de soltar la mano de Jess.

Una enfermiza sensación se arrastra por el vientre de Sam. Difícilmente puede creer lo que escucha – Dean le da con plena libertad su nombre a Jess, con apenas una cadena de apego a la vista. Sin importar que Sam tuvo que pelear con uñas y dientes para llegar al mismo nivel al que Jess ha sido elevada de inmediato; Dean se acerca a ella, dejando muy clara cada una de sus intenciones a través de su sonrisa hambrienta y la forma en que se acerca lentamente, como una polilla a una vela encendida.

La autentica injusticia irrita a Sam y trata de dar a conocer su censura. Sale de la alcoba y mueve hacia un lado a Dean para dejar caer un brazo posesivo sobre los hombros de Jess. Ella le mira sorprendida, pero no dice nada – sólo suavemente retira su mano de entre las de Dean.

La subsecuente sonrisa de Sam es arrogante y dirigida exclusivamente al hombre que continúa haciendo añicos su equilibrio. —Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, querida. Este… individuo… ya se ha presentado, por lo que no hay más razón para que nos demoremos.

—Por supuesto —dice Jess, el desconcierto haciéndose eco en su voz. Recomponiéndose, sin embargo, repite— Por supuesto. Bueno, fue agradable conocerle, Dean. Buena suerte con sus problemas.

Dean le saluda con elegancia. Sam sólo entorna los ojos hacia él, antes de empujar suavemente a Jess por el pasillo.

Después de instalarse de nuevo en su mesa y pasar el resto de su encuentro sin novedad, Sam piensa que ha escapado de la maldita presencia de Dean. Sólo que Dean tiene otras ideas.

Más tarde, mientras Sam y Brady se encorvan sobre el trozo de papel que tabula los costos por la comida, una fuerte palmada desciende sobre el hombro de Sam. Reluctante, Sam arrastra sus ojos hacía el cielo.

No se trata de ninguna sorpresa cuando contempla a Dean encima de él. Éste hace una pausa dramática, luego se inclina para susurrar al oído de Sam, mientras el resto de la mesa observa con debido interés:

—Puedo cambiar de opinión, Sam. Te prometo esto: puedo ser muy… persuasivo, cuando hay algo que quiero —pronuncia lentamente, los labios rozando la parte externa de una de las orejas de Sam, las cuales están teñidas de un rojo intenso—. Reúnete conmigo en la taberna Roadhouse, después de que acabes con esta pequeña reunión estilo Alcott. Entre Clara y Ritch, fuera de la línea del Folsom. Solo pregunta por mí, las chicas te señalaran la dirección correcta.

A Sam le encantaría nada más y nada menos que irse directo a casa, sólo para probarle a Dean la existencia de una voluntad independiente: desafortunadamente, ninguno de los dos está fingiendo que Sam podría dejar escapar la oportunidad para lo que posiblemente sería el hilo final que desenrollará el misterio de los asesinatos que rodean (e incluyen) a la difunta Mary Winchester.

Por lo tanto, Sam tensa los labios en un acuerdo silencioso. Dean le da una palmada en el hombro, lanzando una superficial sonrisa a la desconcertada compañía presente antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras y subir al exterior.

 

\-----

 

Más tarde esa noche, Sam se encuentra en el callejón oscuro de Ritch Street. A medida que contempla el edificio deteriorado delante de él, su estomago se sacude con algo parecido al temor – después de todo, es South of Market (a donde se ha desviado), entre los hostales en decadencia y los ruidosos establecimientos Irlandeses, todo vale. Para empeorar el asunto, la fachada de la taberna Roadhouse hace poco para aliviar las preocupaciones de Sam. Asentada detrás de la calle abandonada, la endeble estructura de madera apenas puede mantenerse junta lo suficiente para permanecer en posición vertical.

Sería averiguar si Dean se albergaría en entornos como estos, piensa Sam, mientras entra al salón con paso receloso.

En el interior, una clientela de hombres fornidos sin afeitar, se amontona alrededor de mugrientas mesas con tarros de cerveza vacíos en varios niveles. Sam no esperaba menos. Sin embargo, cuando busca a “las chicas” que Dean le había instruido para preguntar por su localización, la última persona que anticipa encontrar es a la propia Señorita Joanna Beth Harvelle – la consolidada dama de la Sociedad de San Francisco está sentada en el bar, sin escolta y con un _whisky_ en la mano, nada menos.

Llamas de enojo se levantan y – no por primera vez – Sam se pregunta por su precisa relación con Dean. ¿Son amantes, como ese beso en el Fairmont indicaría? ¿El enamorador hombre simplemente requería un cuerpo cálido o es la Srita. Harvelle en verdad tan privilegiada como para reclamar la propiedad de los afectos de Dean?

Con un pequeño ruido de auto indignación, Sam rápidamente acaba con las brasas de tan endemoniados pensamientos. No es a un lugar poco frecuente donde le llevarán, pero tampoco es una particularmente placentera perspectiva.

Quizás sintiendo su existencia en los pensamientos de Sam, los ojos de la Srita Harvelle pronto caen sobre él – como una verdadera marea de pedernales, miradas endurecidas que perforan a través de la sórdida habitación como joyas brillantes. Sam es repentinamente consciente de cuan conspicuo debe parecer, su rostro suave y peinado como está, vestido en un elegante traje de oficina; la Srita Harvelle viste una bata modesta, ceñida con sencillez por un muy apretado cordón.

Para gran alivio de Sam, la dama en cuestión rápidamente drena el líquido ámbar de su vaso y le hace señas.

—¿Sam, cierto? —ella pregunta a manera de saludo.

—Correcto… y si no me equivoco, usted es la Srita Harvelle, ¿no es así? ¿Relacionada con el Sr. William Anthony Harvelle? —Su familia está bien establecida, habiendo fundado una exitosa marca de municiones.

El rostro de la Srita. Harvelle se torna inexpresivo, respondiendo. —Ese sería mi padre. Pero mi padre ha estado muerto por dos años, hasta ahora.

Sam hace una pausa, horrorizado, inseguro del apropiado procedimiento después de un _paso en falso_ de tal magnitud. Eventualmente, tartamudea. —Lo siento. Yo – estuve viviendo en Palo Alto algunos años. Yo… yo nunca me enteré.

Ella simplemente le lanza una mirada desdeñosa que hace a Sam sentirse muy pequeño. Por suerte, la joven dama no es tan sádica como para dejarle regodearse en su aguda mortificación y cambia el tema: —Por favor, llámame Jo – al menos mientras estamos aquí. Tú sobresales como un pulgar dolorido, tal como vistes. ¿Dónde crees que estamos, en el Fairmont?  —se burla, saltando de su taburete para aflojar el nudo de la corbata de Sam y sacude sus dedos a través de la goma en su cabello. Sam se pone rígido, aferrándose a una apariencia de serenidad que se está haciendo difícil bajo las manos inquietas de la Srita. Harvelle, mientras trabaja sobre su entera apariencia, deteniéndola solo cuando sus manos pretenden desabrochar los botones de su chaleco – hay _límites_ , después de todo, entre una mujer y un hombre de su estatus.

La Srita Harvelle – Jo, más bien – solo inclina la cabeza a un lado y asiente en una especie de afirmación devastadora.

Sin embargo, a Sam no le atrae demasiado prolongar por más tiempo su bienvenida al Roadhouse y va directo al punto: —Es usted… supongo que es a quien debo pedirle la localización de su escurridizo amigo.

La sonrisa en sus labios traiciona la no poca petulancia y Sam descubre que Jo está disfrutando de todo corazón su notable desconcierto de la situación que les ocupa. Que ella pertenezca a este pequeño club de personas con información privilegiada le irrita, pero en este punto, Sam está resignado al hecho de que se ha metido en algo más grande que él – algún mundo impenetrable que se rige por un con junto de reglas totalmente desviadas de las que imperan por lo general, en la Sociedad a la que se ha acostumbrado.

El desagrado de Sam debe estar saliendo de él en forma de nube, como el polvo de un libro antiguo, porque Jo se apiada pronto. Ella le da a Sam la primera respuesta directa que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo. Dice: —Está atrás —una rápida señal con el pulgar le indica el camino, Sam escudriña la puerta cubierta de la cual ella habla.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Sam atraviesa el salón y toma la puerta que le lleva al interior de una habitación lateral.

El espacio interior es tan oscuro y pequeño, luce como si pudiese haber sido un armario de suministros pero se ha convertido en un alojamiento improvisado. Dean está ahí sentado en una cama baja, pero (por una vez) no es él quien llama la atención de Sam.

— _¿Ash?_

Por temor a que sus ojos le engañen, Sam se acerca al hombre uniformado que se parece tanto a su amigo – y no es un truco: de pie ante él no ésta otro más que el Sargento Ashcroft McGinnes.

—Sam —dice Ash, dando medio paso hacia adelante antes de que sus ojos caigan en los de Dean, como indagando una pregunta explícita. Dean le da una pequeña negativa con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no entiendo —dice Sam, observando el intercambio no verbal con consternación, cuando Dean se levanta, sacudiéndose, y extiende su mano a Ash. Se dan un apretón de manos, Dean diciendo en voz baja—: continuaremos esto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —y la mirada que Ash dirige a Sam es de disculpa. Si tan solo Sam supiera sobre que le está pidiendo disculpas.

La puerta se cierra suavemente detrás de ellos y pronto solo quedan Sam y Dean, enfrentándose con cautela.

Un resplandor de luz naranja parpadea contra las expuestas paredes de madera, proyectada por la vela sobre el sencillo escritorio. La solitaria flama fracasa en penetrar la oscuridad de las esquinas y rincones en la habitación, dando una apariencia como de ataúd al lugar; Sam se estremece.

—Toma asiento —dice Dean, interrumpiendo la creciente claustrofobia de Sam, señalando hacía la cama. No hay sillas en la habitación, así que Sam se acomoda sobre la colcha revuelta, la estructura de la cama cruje ante su peso. Vagamente se pregunta si es aquí donde Dean duerme – en cuyo caso, Sam entendería la necesidad que tiene el hombre de recorrer las calles de San Francisco por la noche, con lo deprimentes que estos cuartos son.

Dean toma su lugar contra la pared opuesta, apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada (y bloqueando la salida) con una mirada calculadora en el rostro.

Tal y como parece, Dean no será quien comience. Sam expresa. —Ese era Ashcroft McGinnes, ¿no? El hombre con quien estabas hablando.

Solamente recibe un asentimiento.  —¿Cómo es que le conoces? —Sam pregunta obstinadamente—. Quiero decir, supongo que yo involucre al hombre en este… este asunto sobrenatural, cuando le pedí obtener algunos expedientes para mí. Sin embargo, tuve la impresión de que estaba muy en la oscuridad. —La idea de que, todo este tiempo, Ash pudiera estar haciéndose el tonto con Sam, le inquieta mucho. ¿Hace cuánto que el sargento conoce esta siniestra trama? ¿Desde sus días de escuela en Stanford?

—Ash ha sido amigo mío por muchos años —dice Dean y parece como si los temores de Sam se hicieran realidad. Se siente más despreciado cuando Dean añade—: Él está ayudándome – como lo ha hecho contigo. Pero el papel que juega respecto a Azazel no te concierne, así que ponlo fuera de tu mente.

Sam se pone de pie de un salto y cruza la habitación en dos, tres cortos pasos, mientras gruñe. — Vine aquí por respuestas, Dean, no por más de tus – tus secretos y acertijos. Tú lo dijiste. Lo prometiste.

Siempre con el semblante fresco sobre su apariencia, Dean le sonríe y responde, —Olvidas qué es, específicamente, lo que _prometí_ —Una abierta mirada lasciva sigue a la declaración y las implicaciones de ello extraen de Sam un recuerdo preciso de su conversación, apenas unas horas antes.

— _Te prometo esto: Puedo ser muy… persuasivo, cuando hay algo que quiero._

El aire entre ellos se torna caliente y asfixiante, Sam se aleja, sentándose al pie de la cama una vez más. Dice con resignación, —Hemos llegado a un punto muerto, tú y yo. Tú buscas el código final para que puedas localizar en dónde el demonio, Azazel, se ha ocultado, mientras yo – yo sólo pido entender la situación. Ahora, mencionaste una proposición, de vuelta en el Heidelberg Inn. Acaba con esto, entonces. Muéstrame esa infalible persuasión de la que alardeas con tanto entusiasmo. O mejor todavía – solo dime qué _demonios_ está pasando aquí.

La frustración hunde sus hombros y Sam, con cansancio, se inclina hacia adelante para frotar su rostro con sus manos. Cuando emerge, Sam casi topa su frente contra la de Dean, por la rapidez con la que el hombre aparece ante él. Dean está sentado en cuclillas, su rostro tan cerca que Sam puede distinguir cada peca y marca sobre su tez. La vista es del todo vertiginosa.

—Ya sabes lo que está pasando, Sam —dice Dean suavemente—. Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber. Azazel mató a tu madre y a sus amigos, así que en el seguimiento de la justicia, mi objetivo es matarle – bueno, tanto como puedes matar a un demonio. Ahora, si tú solo… —Dean lame sus labios—- _Cooperaras,_ podríamos poner todo este desagradable asunto detrás de nosotros y tú nunca tendrás que ver a gente como yo otra vez.

¿Dean realmente cree que Sam encontraría tal proposición favorable? Claramente, el hombre está dañado.

En un ataque de ira, Sam, argumenta. —Tú no me dices nada, Dean, excepto los hechos puros y duros. No es suficiente saber que mi madre fue asesinada. No, lo que quiero saber – lo que _tengo_ que saber, es _por qué_. ¿Por qué fue asesinada? Y los demás, ¿qué tanto estaban involucrados como para requerir sus muertes? —Sam estira el brazo para enredar el frente de la camisa de Dean en un puño, jalándolo para obligarle a encontrar sus ojos.

Quizás Dean también está cansado de la carga que ser Guardián de Secretos impone sobre él, porque cede visiblemente. —No hay explicación, ni razón por la que ella murió. Simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Pero el conocimiento popular… ¿realmente quieres saber el conocimiento popular, Sam?

Un enfático asentimiento es la mejor repuesta que tiene Sam.

—Está bien —dice Dean, deteniéndose para zafarse del agarre de Sam sobre su camisa, antes de continuar—. Ahora, te lo dije antes – Azazel era uno de los tres poderosos demonios. Ellos han existido desde… desde antes que nuestras mentes puedan incluso conjurarlos, pero sólo es en los últimos tiempos que estos tres han representado una amenaza. De alguna manera – no sabemos cómo – salieron arrastrándose de las puertas del infierno y desde entonces han estado esperando el momento oportuno en la tierra. Incluso ahora permanecen escondidos, sólo esperando su oportunidad para reunirse y traer consigo un horror tan catastrófico, que significaría el fin de todo lo que conocemos.

Sam escucha con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido. —¿Y qué hay de Mary? ¿Qué amenaza podría posiblemente plantear a… a una banda de _cabecillas_ demoniacas?

—Ella escuchó algo que no estaba destinado a ser escuchado; tan simple como eso. Cuando nuestros tres demonios estaban recién salidos del infierno, descuidados por su aturdimiento al escapar, ellos hablaron de sus planes en un sitio vulnerable. Ellos hablaron de sus escondites designados – dónde estaban, cómo obtener acceso – detalles de ese tipo. Los planes fueron muy específicos y tan inalterables como una reservación en el Waldorf-Astoria y Mary – bueno, Mary… ella escuchó todo. A la larga, los demonios reconocieron su estupidez y a partir de ahí, fue simplemente una cuestión de destruir a su pequeño espía tan pronto como la ocasión se presentara.

Envalentonado por la velocidad con la cual el misterio de la muerte de su madre se aclaraba, Sam tomó el hilo y continuó con el inicio del esclarecimiento. —Pero antes de que tuvieran una oportunidad de extinguirla, Mary transmitió la información – codificada y separada en piezas dispares, con el fin de preservar algún ápice de seguridad de que prevalecería después de su muerte, la cual ella sabía – _debió_ haber sabido – era inminente. Ella era inteligente. Mucho más inteligente de lo que los demonios habían supuesto.

Dean duda por tanto tiempo que Sam se pregunta si ha errado en sus deducciones, pero un rígido asentimiento llega eventualmente. —Correcto. Ella hizo informantes de sus amigos, rezando para que actuaran rápidamente y a la par, deshaciéndose de Azazel y los otros antes de que ellos se convirtiesen en víctimas. Desafortunadamente, sabemos que esto es precisamente lo que ocurrió y ahora, el legado de Mary vive solamente en retazos, separados, distanciados y completamente inútiles mientras permanezcan así —los ojos de Dean son apesadumbrados mientras habla y en ellos habita una sombra de tal angustia, que Sam se rompe la cabeza en busca de algún método para disiparla. Pero con la misma facilidad con que la oscuridad se había formado, una sonrisa irónica toma su lugar mientras Dean añade—: Eso fue un trabajo de detective, Sammy. Supongo que el grado universitario no es un completo desperdicio. —En la voz baja de Dean resideun trasfondo de admiración oblicua y sutil.

Sam lo escucha, claro como el día, y un inconmensurable orgullo cae sobre él como una marejada. Después de todo, ¡él lo ha resuelto! Él sabe, _finalmente_ , la totalidad del subterfugio que rodea la cadena de asesinatos que había estado persiguiendo, como un perro persiguiendo su propia cola. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente triunfo, aún queda algo de justicia por obtener; los medios para encontrar a Azazel y a los otros (y exigir sobre ellos un castigo apropiadamente espeluznante) está tan cerca y tangible como la distancia entre los labios de Sam y los oídos de Dean, en forma del código de Abigail Gunter.

Sólo que un pensamiento se le ocurre de repente. —Dean —dice Sam, atrayendo la atención del hombre una vez más—. Dime. ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Cómo simples mortales, igual que tú y yo, derrotaran a espectros eternos hechos de pura maldad?

A esto, una lenta sonrisa se extiende a través del rostro de Dean, completamente magnética. —¿Nunca has escuchado de un exorcismo, niño? Y yo aquí, imaginándote un Buen Cristiano.

—Sí, y supongo que tú me harás creer que existe un arca capaz de contener a bordo todas las especies del planeta, o que en cada comunión del domingo, bebo la sangre de Cristo —Dean arquea una ceja ante esto y la voz de Sam se apaga en lenta sorpresa.

Dean ríe ante la cómica expresión que le presenta, antes de decir: —¡Dios, deberías verte!

Sam hace una mueca, diciendo enfáticamente: — _En cualquier caso,_ después de que te diga el código —el rostro de Dean se ilumina—. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para ayudar?

Un ceño reemplaza el deleite a una velocidad excesiva. —No seas ridículo. Eres un civil, Sam, y los civiles no tienen un papel en nuestro mundo. Ya lamento bastante que tuvieras que estar involucrado hasta este punto, pero antes me despellejaría con una cuchilla sin filo a ponerte en mayor peligro. Al infierno, papá me golpearía por eso...

Pero Sam no escucha más, Dean se pone rígido como un tablón de madera, sus dientes chasqueando al cerrarse. —No importa —Sam rompe el silencio para afirmar de forma arrogante—No me importa que sientas algún tipo de obligación gratuita por protegerme; no soy una mujer o chica para mimar. Tengo un ingenio más allá de lo que tendría cualquiera de los individuos que se encuentran  fuera de esta puerta y tengo la estatura y agilidad para cualquier riña en la que pueda incurrir, como bien sabes.

—Créeme —Dean le corta con vehemencia—. Tú eres la _última_ persona que queremos actuando desenfrenadamente para encontrar a Azazel.

—Pero, ¿ _por qué_? ¿Por qué se le permite a Ash estar dentro? —Sam se pone de pie, extendiendo las manos a sus costados como una invitación a la razón—. Incluso la Srita. Harvelle—¿por qué ella y no yo? ¿Es qué la amas—tú _yaces_ con ella?

Si Sam imaginó que podía intimidarlo con su asertividad o su complexión, está muy equivocado, porque Dean es del tipo que se entusiasma por la beligerancia, tanto como las mujeres se entusiasman por los vestidos bonitos. Dean simplemente da un rodeo hacia adelante y empuja a Sam de vuelta a la cama con la facilidad añadida por el elemento sorpresa, y en poco tiempo Sam es presionado contra el colchón; Dean se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, en una parodia de su encuentro, esa memorable noche en el departamento de Sam. Esta vez, sin embargo, Dean es quien rige, mientras se sacude hacia adelante para dar un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de Sam.

Aturdido, Sam hace funcionar su mandíbula herida mientras logra decir: —¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por ser tan incorregible. ¿Cómo podría amar a _Jo_ , cuando acostarme con ella sería como acostarse con—no sé, un niño pequeño o algo igual de repugnante? ¿Crees que les digo a ellos estas cosas porque nos hace a todos más felices? Difícilmente —resopla Dean—. Intento mantenerte fuera, trato de mantenerte a salvo, y lo que obtengo de agradecimiento...

—¡Nadie te pidió que lo hagas! Soy dueño de mi mismo y te lo estoy diciendo ahora: puedo _ayudar_. Sólo… dime. ¿Qué es tan repelente sobre mí, que no puedes soportar permitirme la venganza que exijo en nombre de mi madre?

Dean se inclina hacia abajo, estirándose por completo, tal como un gato, sobre el cuerpo de Sam. —Porque sí. Porque ese es el punto —sisea—. Mary _murió_ por ti. Ella murió por todos nosotros. Lo último que podrías hacer es validar su sacrificio, viviendo por mucho tiempo, teniendo una vida plena —el fuego en la mirada de Dean quema tan ávidamente, que Sam protegería sus ojos si no se inundara de ello. _Combatir fuego con fuego_ , es lo que dicen y por lo tanto es lo que Sam hace exactamente.

Agarra la parte de atrás del cuello de Dean y tira hacia abajo, forzando esa exasperante boca a chocar furiosamente contra la suya.

Esta la idiotez del acto a considerar, se dice Sam, cuando Dean se petrifica sobre él. Sólo espera que sea un precursor de pasión correspondida, en lugar de un golpe en la cabeza o algo así de violento.

Dean no mantiene a Sam adivinando por mucho tiempo: en un emocionante y sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, Dean responde el beso. La duda rápidamente da paso a la fuerza y confianza—Dean no es un amateur en esto. Él besa con un fervor y fuerza incomparable a cualquier pareja anterior con la que Sam se ha involucrado, meciendo sus cuerpos juntos en desconcertantes oleadas que imitan la forma en que sus bocas se recorren. Tan exploratoria es la lengua de Dean, que Sam se siente el territorio de un cartógrafo mientras Dean atiende cada recoveco y pendiente de la boca de Sam— _tres centímetros sobre la curva de este labio_ , traza Dean. _Recuerda este punto de referencia_ , en el lunar sobre la piel de Sam.

Sam está empezando a relajarse, permitiendo a Dean su boca abierta con intoxicante facilidad, cuando en un instante cruel—está privado de esto.

Abre sus ojos. Sobre él, con el rostro iluminado por los destellos de la luz de la vela, con pestañas gruesas como pinceladas, Dean jadea pesadamente; su pecho sube y baja contra el de Sam, incitando y haciendo a Sam anhelar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurra. Dean no dice nada, sólo evade su mirada, así que Sam roza sus nudillos sobre el pómulo de Dean—. ¿Es…? Te lo diré, Dean, si eso es lo que quieres. _Cappula Acodadura_. Eso es todo. _Cappula Acodadura._

Sus ojos se encuentran y se mantienen así mientras Dean pronuncia las palabras del código para sí mismo, en silencio. Es completamente fascinante, el sensual movimiento y entonces Sam le alcanza y le jala hacia abajo una vez más, ansioso por volver a cuestiones más… _urgentes._

Por un breve momento, parece como si Dean se rendirá. Sus fuertes manos encuentran su camino al rostro de Sam, sosteniéndole mientras le entrega el más dulce de los besos—pero por desgracia, en el último momento, Dean se aleja.

Se sienta, aún a horcajadas sobre Sam pero evidentemente incómodo, ahora—y esta temblando. Ya sea por necesidad o furia, Sam sólo puede especular, pero los estremecimientos aumentan tanto que puede sentirlos a través de sus propio huesos.

Sam quiere hacer sentir cómodo a Dean. La amplia, expresión traumatizada mirándole punza en el pecho de Sam y se levanta a sí mismo sobre sus hombros y pregunta suavemente. —Dean...

—Escucha… esto es una mala idea.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su pronunciamiento, Dean no hace ningún esfuerzo por terminarlo, de hecho, sólo el morder su labio y la leve inclinación revela algún recelo. Eso simplemente no es suficiente—si Dean quiere que Sam retroceda, va a tener que trabajar mucho más duro que la aseveración de una frase corta e incierta.

Sam se estira para tocar el antebrazo de Dean con las puntas de sus dedos.

No es lo instigador que pretendía que sea—el simple roce hace que Dean se sacuda de nuevo. Se alza en sus pies y los planta en una postura amplia y robusta, con los puños fuertemente apretados. —Fuera —dice resueltamente.

_Pero deseas esto_ , Sam desea alegar. Con el rostro sonrosado de Dean y el estado de excitación como evidencia, sería el caso más sencillo de ganar; el podría atraer a Dean de vuelta a la cama y presionarlo contra ella, forzando al hombre a ver lo mucho que _ambos_ desean esto, indecente e irracional como puede ser.

Dean interrumpe el ensueño de Sam al repetir: — _Fuera_ , antes de que te rompa la cara.

Desafortunadamente, este no es un juicio de trabajo en el que Sam este contendiendo, ni hay un oficial de policía para retener al acusado, ni veredicto de jurado para decirle a Dean que regrese. Solo hay una batalla de voluntades entre dos hombres y el gesto obstinado en la mandíbula de Dean y la postura hacia atrás de sus hombros, como si fuera a lanzar un golpe, transmite el mensaje de modo inequívoco, Sam no tiene más opción que ser quien se rinda.

De esa forma, sale de la habitación. Deja la taberna Roadhouse y a todos sus ocupantes detrás.


	7. Los Wincheter

 

_En la noche, Dean viene a él otra vez._

Dean no mantiene ya su actitud tensa y sospechosa; su sonrisa es brillante esta vez, abierta y desahogada, transformada por la inocencia que muestra, la cual le otorga diez años de juventud a su rostro. Sam se encuentra cautivado por el cambio.

Especialmente se halla cautivado por la forma en que se dirige hacia él. Sam levanta la vista de su escritorio y siente que pierde el aliento —Dean, el intruso de sus pesadillas (aunque esta vez, fue Sam quien dejó el pestillo abierto), desciende desde el alféizar de la ventana abierta del dormitorio, con la gracia de un gato, y merodea en el estudio con la intención de un tigre.

Dean sonríe con avidez y Sam se lame los labios, sintiéndose repentinamente hambriento.

Cuando chocan, es con fervor tan candente que podrían incendiar la habitación y el piso de abajo. Dean es descarado cuando junta sus cuerpos —que se frotan sobre la ropa, maldiciendo los molestos pliegues que se plantean en esta coyuntura. Hay demasiados botones, demasiadas capas que eliminar. Sam tantea entre el chaleco de Dean; Dean arranca el reloj de bolsillo de Sam de su cadena en su prisa por tocarlo bajo la ropa.

Tiran las prendas de ropa al suelo. Finalmente: la piel de Dean –Señor— su suave y afiebrada piel es casi demasiado caliente para tocarla. Aún así, Sam la toca.

Si Dean es el gato, entonces Sam es el carnívoro; desgarra el cuerpo de Dean con el roce de sus dientes, y debajo de él, Dean maúlla. El sonido es intoxicante. Sam quiere más de esto —quiere provocar otros ruidos de las profundidades de esa garganta inquieta, con la nuez de Adán que, impotente, sube y baja mientras Sam devora la boca de Dean, el cuello de Dean, el pecho de Dean (su pezón derecho, luego el izquierdo, Dean se arquea entre jadeos).

La cama está bastante lejana para llegar a ella. Atravesar los veinte pies que los separan de la misma, resulta algo insuperable para los chicos; su lujuria pulsa incontrolable, y es imposible que se atrevan a interrumpirla con el tiempo interminable que requeriría cruzar la habitación. Así que permanecen de pie juntos, entrelazados uno en el otro, apoyados y sostenidos en su lucha por el dominio. Dos hombres, y esto podría desarrollarse de ninguna otra manera.

Sin embargo, Sam está decidido a ganar. Él quiere a Dean, el deseo de someter a ese exasperante hombre y tenerlo de rodillas lo consume en su totalidad. Agravios y molestias pasados burbujean hacia la superficie, y con la pasión que se presta, Sam agarra las caderas de Dean y empuja al hombre hacia atrás contra el saliente del escritorio, todos los objetos sobre el mismo saltan con indignante estruendo.

—Sam —jadea Dean—. Sam —como si no pudiese hablar nada más. _Bueno_ , Sam piensa, exaltado en el sonido de su nombre, que se escapa de la esculpida boca de puta de Dean. Él quiere que Dean le desee. Porque —el Buen Señor lo permita— él _siempre_ ha deseado a Dean.

Afortunadamente, en este Tiempo y Lugar, Sam _puede poseerlo_. Encaramado sobre el escritorio, desnudo como una pintura francesa y brillante, como un Vermeer, Dean se abre a Sam con la lenta y obscena separación de sus piernas, al igual que lo hace una mujer (pero completa, absolutamente masculino en la forma en que el miembro de Dean se pone erecto, capturando la luz en la punta humedecida por un líquido claro).

— _Sam_ —invita Dean, y éste responde con un beso...

Vertido sobre la curva de los labios de Dean, el beso es tierno y suave. Aunque el fuego que devora el alma de Sam clama por tener  al otro echado sobre su espalda con él profundamente enterrado en su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hay algo más que eso —esta criatura maravillosa debajo de él abarca más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo dispuesto. Este hombre de quien sabe prácticamente nada—. Dean invoca en Sam una gran variedad de emociones, tales que sería un desperdicio el destruirlos tan simplemente con las llamas de la lujuria.

Desde el momento en que esos verdes y cristalinos ojos se fijaron en los suyos, hace tanto, dentro de esa sofocante cámara de la muerte, Sam ha sido cautivado por sus historias silenciosas. Dean tal vez hable de una forma misteriosa, pero su lenguaje corporal expresa demasiado: Sam no puede encontrar el origen de esa profunda conexión que ahora tienen. No sabe por qué el nombre de Dean lo hace estremecerse tanto... pero desea averiguarlo.

Empieza a besar a Dean con gentileza, reverente. Cuando gime, Sam pone sus manos sobre el hombre. Dean se estremece, y Sam envuelve una mano alrededor de la polla de Dean, distrayéndolo con tirones lánguidos, lentos que se extienden con el líquido que fluye en la cabeza hinchada, y cuando Dean maldice entre dientes y embiste aún sujeto por el otro —todo el sentido racional de Sam está desaparecido.

—Sólo hazlo, Sam —demanda Dean—. No soy una mujer. No necesito una hora de caricias para mojarme. Lo hare cuando estés dentro, así que _sólo hazlo_.

Las cosas que salen de esa soez boca podrían hacer que un criminal se sonroje. Tiene éxito en sus intentos, como siempre, ya que Sam responde con renovado vigor, escupiendo sobre la palma de su mano con la cual se masturba, haciéndolo rápido para preparar su enrojecido miembro. Más repentinamente, una semilla de duda emerge desde la conciencia de Sam:

—Dean —murmura Sam—. Yo no... yo nunca lo... con un...

Aunque sus vacilantes palabras no tienen significado propio, Dean sonríe con divertido entendimiento. —No hay manera incorrecta de llevar a la cama a alguien, Sam. Ya sea hombre o mujer.

Sam mira con calor desenfrenado como Dean prueba su punto; se mueve hacia atrás, sentándose de lleno en la pulida superficie del escritorio de Sam con un pequeño salto. Hace todo un espectáculo al mover papeles y bolígrafos a un lado, antes de sujetar sus propios muslos y...

Un ruido agudo y vergonzoso sube a duras penas por la garganta de Sam. Se siente justificado en ello, sin embargo; delante de él, Dean alza las rodillas, con los muslos separados para revelar la apretada forma de su ano. Todo el aire de la habitación no es suficiente para llenar los pulmones de Sam, mientras Dean chupa uno de sus dedos, luego se agacha para prepararse a sí mismo, introduciéndolo.

—¡Oh, gran Señor! ¿Estás tratando de matarme? —murmura Sam, observando la forma en que el dígito se introduce a través del esfínter, profundamente, en urgente y breve ministración. Cuando logra recomponerse lo suficiente, la sonrisa de medio lado que se ha formado en la cara de Dean es descarada y totalmente arrogante, haciendo alusión a todas las veces que Dean podría haber sido beneficiario de dichas profesiones de ardor.

La idea chirría en su mente —que Dean comparta esto con otros, mientras que Sam lo atesora en su totalidad. Los celos le invaden, inoportunos e injustificados, viendo como Sam... Bueno, Sam mismo no es ninguna virgen ruborizada. Él sabe cómo blandir su cuerpo como un arma, como un conquistador, y Dean —promiscua y erótica criatura que es—, incluso Dean será llevado a alturas inimaginables de placer, y todo a manos de Samuel Winchester.

Dean no está preparado para esto —no podría estarlo, no para el grosor de Sam—, más esto no representa ningún impedimento para estos chicos, que desean ansiosos. Un poco de malestar es fácilmente eclipsado por la ola de pasiones mientras Sam empuja la punta roma de su pene contra ese agitado agujero, y en un áspero desliz, se siente a sí mismo dentro de Dean. Sam hace una viciosa pausa para regocijarse en sus ardientes entrañas, mientras Dean se sacude en compulsivos empujes, obligando a su cuerpo para hacer espacio.

Desde este momento, no es necesario que alguno de ellos piense. El instinto se adueña de ellos, mientras Sam repite el movimiento, una y otra y otra vez, provocando insanos gemidos desde la garganta de Dean, aún sobre los ruidos que hacen al golpear el escritorio contra la pared, debido a los embates de Sam. No hay forma posible de que su acoplamiento pudiese durar mucho tiempo —no con ese cortejo interminable en el que se vieron entretenidos, burlándose de ellos a largo de semanas y semanas. No, esta unión se ha forjado desde hace un largo tiempo.

—Dean —advierte Sam, balanceándose hacia el precipicio del clímax, pero Dean sólo se apoya sobre el miembro que permanece dentro de él y lo monta sin remordimiento. Sam no puede sino dejarse llevar —y así lo hace, con un pequeño grito, traspasando esa placentera oleada de espasmos reflexivos mientras se vacía en el interior de Dean. Este le sigue, derramando líquido lechoso en los músculos tensos y bien formados de su pecho y abdomen.

Terminan al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos palpitantes en conjunto con profundas y jadeantes respiraciones. Después de ello, Sam se inclina sobre el cuerpo contorsionado de Dean y libera lentamente sus piernas, dejando que cuelguen hacia abajo, tocando suelo mientras Dean se incorpora, buscando a Sam para unir sus bocas una vez más...

A través de la bruma de ese beso descuidado, Sam piensa distraídamente, _Extraño_. A pesar de que sus oídos zumban debido al esfuerzo, todavía oye el traqueteo incesante del escritorio golpeando la pared. Volviendo atrás por un momento, Sam recuerda a Dean, adormilado y cálido, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sam aparta la mirada hacia debajo de sus cuerpos, en donde fajos de papeles están tirados en el suelo a su alrededor como montones de basura, pero el escritorio en el que se encuentran está completamente limpio.

El golpeteo se acrecienta, hasta que Sam no puede evitar una mueca, tapándose los oídos mientras el ruido se hace más fuerte...

 

\-----

 

Sam abre sus ojos.

Hay alguien tocando a su puerta. Alguien impaciente. Sam gruñe y entierra su cabeza bajo las almohadas.

—Señor Winchester, ¿se encuentra en casa? —la voz de Charlie se escucha desde el exterior, apagada, distinta. Se escucha asustado también, su voz es urgente -es totalmente incongruente con lo que Sam sabe del apático portero, así que oír al viejo Charlie expresar una energía más allá de la de un Basset Hound sedado sólo podía significar un terremoto o un desastre equivalente.

Con ojos legañosos, Sam lanza sus sábanas y lleva sus pies a la parte delantera de habitación;  una vez allí, observa con consternación repentina que un líquido frío y pegajoso le causa una molestia incómoda entre los muslos; sin duda, es consecuencia de... del _vívido_ sueño del que lamentablemente ha sido sacado. Con un gemido avergonzado, Sam vuelve a su habitación con el fin de cambiar sus pantalones de pijama por otros pantalones limpios.

—¡Señor Winchester, hay alguien que pregunta por usted!

—¡Está bien, Charlie, ya voy! —responde Sam. Deja su vergüenza de lado, especialmente la que tiene que ver con los pijamas sucios que deja en un montón, apilados en la esquina de la habitación. Sam hace una nota mental para solucionar este asunto en forma anónima (y con ello, todas sus sórdidas implicaciones).

Cuando quita el seguro y abre la puerta, se encuentra cara a cara no sólo con el portero, sino también con su visitante. Sam reconoce al segundo hombre como el joven Adam Wilkes, servidor de la mansión Wilson desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Adam, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a buscarle, señor Winchester, por petición de la señora Goughs.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No podía sólo enviar un mensaje? No estoy en condiciones como para estar haciendo visitas a domicilio, en este momento...

—Ella dijo que es un asunto _bastante grave_ , señor —presionó Adam, mostrando sus azules ojos enormemente abiertos y con atisbos de pánico suficiente como para hacer flaquear hasta al más reticente de los corazones.

—Está bien; sólo... concédeme un minuto. Apenas si he despertado por completo —dice Sam, invitando al joven a entrar, mientras Charlie se dispone a irse, presumiblemente, para ocupar su puesto escaleras abajo.

Ante la urgencia de Adam, Sam se apresura con su régimen de la mañana, apenas lavando su rostro y haciendo la elección de su ropa con los ojos ciegos de agua. Renuncia incluso al procedimiento de cepillado de dientes, debido a la urgencia con la que Adam lo impulsa.

—¿Te hizo mención alguna de lo que ha sucedido? —pregunta Sam con preocupación, con e l leve gesto de aturdimiento abandonando su rostro por la sumamente desfavorable circunstancia de lo que debe haberse cernido sobre su mejor amiga.

—¡No, ella solo dijo que viniera a buscarlo DE INMEDIATO y me envió en una calesa! Vamos, que no es necesario que...

Obedientemente, Sam deja su reloj de bolsillo para seguir a Adam a través de la puerta, abotonando su abrigo mientras sale. Da un último vistazo al interior y alcanza su derbi del perchero, ajustándolo sobre su desordenado cabello mientras baja apresuradamente las escaleras.

 

\-----

 

En el momento en que la calesa se detiene en la cochera de la finca Wilson, Sam ha soñado mil escenarios detallados de cómo encontraría a Ava, y cuál ha sido su angustia con el fin de despertar a Sam de su sueño y hacerlo ir con ella a toda prisa. La mayor parte de esas suposiciones involucran incapacitaciones espantosas de sus seres queridos, así que cuando Sam irrumpe a través del umbral de la casa y sube a grandes zancadas la enorme escalera para entrar en la estancia Parlour con su bastón y el sombrero todavía en su persona, no se siente tan mal cuando casi atropella a la doncella asustada mientras casi corre al lado de Ava, quien se reclina en un diván, de espaldas a él.

—¡Ava, niña! —Sam recarga su bastón sobre la mesita de té con un fuerte estrépito y se arrodilla.

Ava mira a su alrededor, y sus ojos inmediatamente buscan los de Sam, reflejándose en ellos. —¡Oh, Sam! ¡Estoy tan agradecida de que estés aquí!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Esto es... oh, ni siquiera puedo respirar bien. Sólo... —Ava se endereza en su asiento, buscando algo a tientas. Finalmente, sus manos se detienen en un libro de tapa azul eléctrico, el cual saca de entre los cojines. —¡Mira esto! —llora mientras se lo muestra.

Sam observa atento el libro forrado con una ceja levantada. —¿Un libro? —pregunta. Ava asiente apasionadamente—. ¿Enviaste a Adam a despertarme en una mañana de sábado sólo para que pudieses mostrarme _un libro_?

—Sabes perfectamente bien cómo odio esa horrible manera tuya de expresarte —acusa Ava—. Sólo confía en mí. Esto tiene una MUY relevante importancia.

—¡Es un libro, Ava! Me has dado un susto que casi me mata... creí que habías enfermado, o alguien de tu familia, de alguna horrible forma. ¡Por el cielo! ¡Sabes cuán descuidado es Brady al volante! ¿Y su hubiese tenido un accidente? —Sam evita pasar una mano sobre su incipiente barba que decora su mentón, deseando haber tenido oportunidad para rasurarse—. ¿Podrías por lo menos, enviarme un mensaje con el pobre de Adam, la siguiente vez que quieras sacarme de mi cama?

—No es mi culpa que esa enorme cabezota tuya siempre salte hacia las más espantosas conclusiones —dice Ava con un pequeño _¡hmph!_ , antes de ver la cubierta del libro con un acusador dedo—. Ahora, el libro, si no te importa.

Con un suspiro apagado, Sam ocupa el lugar vacío en el diván y se desparrama en él, dejando que su corazón libere el golpe de adrenalina de su sistema. Se quita su sombrero y lo deja a su lado: durante todo ese tiempo, la mirada expectante de Ava parece perforar pequeños agujeros en el costado de su cabeza.

Sam hubiese podido hacer un escándalo por este asunto, pero los años de amistad le han enseñado que terminaría más rápido si simplemente hace lo que dice la mujer. Lleva su atención al pesado tomo en sus manos.

Una transcripción de la cubierta se encuentra ahí:

EL CÓDIGO UNIVERSAL COMERCIAL TELEGRÁFICO ELÉCTRICO

_Multum in Parvo_

_Simplicidad y Economía Palpable, Discreción Absoluta._

POR

J. E. WINCHESTER

Tras ver la anotación del autor del libro, la respiración de Sam se pega en su garganta. —¿No crees que...?

—Eso no es todo —Ava se apresura a decir, volviendo la vista hacia su regazo para voltear la tapa abierta. Las páginas aterrizan en el Prefacio, y ella señala con un dedo en la parte inferior—Adelante —dice—. Léelo.

Con cautela, Sam recita: —... El autor espera que su obra le mostrará la posibilidad de alcanzar la SIMPLICIDAD, la ECONOMÍA, y la DISCRECIÓN, los tres grandes objetos de un código telegráfico, y que en un tiempo no muy lejano, la utilización de este Código le ayudará en cuestiones mucho mayores que las de este humilde servidor

“Al Amor, y la Familia. J.W.”

Sam se detiene ahí, levantando la mirada para encontrar la de Ava. —Bueno… —titubea. Bien, podría no ser él. Esto dice _la Familia_ , y ambos sabemos lo mucho que mi padre valora semejante cosa. No del todo, quiero decir.

—No estoy segura, Sam. Pero haciendo a un lado la posibilidad de que este Autor tenga alguna relación contigo, el contenido mismo del libro merece un gran escrutinio. ¿Por qué? ¡No veo cómo no me había dado cuenta de esto antes! —Ava da un pequeño salto en su lugar y sigue buscando entre las páginas, saltándolas arbitrariamente hasta que llega a unas con una larga lista de códigos telegráficos. Ella se apresura a explicar—: Me atrevo a decirlo, ¡sólo ve las palabras! ¿Recuerdas esas frases que me mostraste una vez, hace algunas semanas?

¿Cómo podría Sam olvidarlo? Él había estado viviendo en el medio de todo, desde que Abigail Gunther le otorgó el primer juego.

Ante el asentimiento de Sam, Ava continúa: —Si bien no están estrictamente presentes en este diccionario, suenan de manera similar. Es evidente que son de la misma variedad.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que los códigos que he encontrado —que este JE Winchester, puede tener algo que ver con ellos?

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy sugiriendo, Samuel.

Él baja la mirada otra vez, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la columna de códigos. Ava es demasiado perspicaz para haber notado cómo las combinaciones de las letras, de sus raíces y prefijos... son demasiado parecidas a los códigos como para haberse formado por coincidencia. Las esperanzas de Sam suben exponencialmente.

—Debería… Debo encontrar a ese hombre.

—En efecto —concuerda ella, con una sonrisa conocedora—. Ahora, ¿volverás a decir que fue un error el haberte sacado de la cama por esto?

 

\-----

 

Con tan lucrativa ventaja en sus manos, Sam pasa algo de tiempo investigando a J.E. Winchester. Es tarea fácil el interpretar a un entusiasta de la criptografía, totalmente obsesionado con el "genio creativo del Sr. Winchester" (Ava lo llamaría narcisismo, pero Sam simplemente piensa que es una buena actuación). Los editores del Eden Fisher & Co. revelan la dirección del autor con sólo una sonrisa y deseándole buena suerte a Sam en su misión de obtener un autógrafo del hombre.

En consecuencia, en este triste día de Diciembre, el viaje de Sam lo lleva a las afueras de Oakland, California —a una escasa hora de distancia tomando el ferri, pero es un mundo aparte en cuanto a la cultura y el desarrollo. Mientras que los pueblos del Sur del vistoso San Francisco se vuelven más alegres y más bellos en el año, frente a la bahía, en este lugar se ve todo lo contrario.

Como evidencia, Sam quisiera presentar: la casa ante la cual se encuentra.

Podría adecuar una retórica de lo profundamente dudosa que la base del edificio es (el porche se ladea hacia un lado), o cómo el salario de un escritor no debe ser suficiente para contratar a un trabajador que pueda arreglar el (ficticio) jardín delantero. En cambio, en el interés de ahorrar tiempo, Sam simplemente compara la morada de J.E. Winchester con el sospechoso aspecto de la Taberna Roadhouse —y prefiere dejar las cosas así.

Sosteniendo el cuello de su bastón, Sam golpea la culata de latón contra la puerta podrida en tres sucesiones rápidas. Se empuja hacia atrás con prisa, ensayando mentalmente la coartada que había conjurado con el propósito de esta visita; sin embargo, en su visión periférica, Sam percibe repentinamente una línea gruesa de color blanco que adorna la puerta delantera.

Se inclina, examinándola con detenimiento. La línea se compone de lo que parece ser azúcar de caña, o sal, colocada de forma que sella la parte inferior de la puerta en grupos ininterrumpidos. _Extraño_ , Sam piensa, al arrastrar un dedo a través de los pequeños cristales, mientras se pregunta cuál será su propósito.

Antes de que alguien lo encuentre fisgoneando, Sam endereza su postura. Aunque nadie responde a su llamado desde la casa, así que golpea por segunda vez, sólo obteniendo más silencio en respuesta.

Sam se acerca al inmueble y con cautela coloca su oído contra la pintura desconchada de la puerta, esforzándose por captar algún indicio de que la casa no está vacía, como se pretende denotar; después de todo, si este J.E. Winchester es de hecho quien imagina Sam que es, entonces ¿no sería descabellado pensar que el hombre tratará de evitarlo, como lo ha hecho durante más de dos décadas?  

Con esta teoría en mente, Sam abandona su plan inicial de hacer campaña a favor de —bueno, si ha de ser totalmente honesto—, a favor de merodear. Y considera el allanamiento de morada, si la oportunidad se presenta (el cuestionable código de ética de Dean debe estar ejerciendo su influencia). En cualquier caso, si J.E. Winchester en realidad se encuentra ausente, no debe haber nadie quien pueda quejarse si Sam realiza un poco de trabajo de investigación acerca de la propiedad.

Con eso en mente, Sam rodea con cuidado el porche, pasando sobre altas malezas y matorrales para conseguir acceso al lado de la casa. Una pequeña ventana rompe la monotonía del muro de tablones de madera —intenta ver por ella el interior, pero el vidrio está tan sucio y manchado, que  no puede ver más allá de los contenidos mundanos de la solera (un candelabro, y dos plumas). Una vez más, Sam toma nota de la excéntrica colocación de más azúcar; mientras que la mayoría de la sustancia se encuentra en el interior, pequeños gránulos escapan a la cornisa exterior. Sam trata de abrir la ventana, pero ésta no se mueve.

Es en este momento que un muy quedo coro de voces cascadas se filtra a los oídos de Sam, llevadas por el viento. Al igual que un terrier que ha cogido el olor de la presa, Sam se voltea hacia la fuente del ruido con la esperanza de volver a capturar el fantasma de las palabras en el aire.

Pasa largos momentos buscando, pero ¡pobre de Sam! Los dueños de estas voces hablan en un tono tan bajo que no permite que sus oídos capten algo de ellos. Cuanto más se esfuerza, sin embargo, más claro se hace que las voces se originan detrás de la residencia.

Con el corazón realizando una continua percusión contra sus costillas, Sam se arrastra lentamente a través de la espesa maleza, buscando un mejor puesto desde el que pueda escuchar a escondidas —o por lo menos, uno en el que pueda permitirse un vistazo de quienes hablan. Aunque está a centímetros cada vez más cerca, y la conversación se vuelve ahora un murmullo constante, los detalles de la misma siguen siendo terriblemente inaudibles.

Repentinamente, cuando una de las voces se eleva acaloradamente, Sam consigue una frase entera: —¿Por qué no podemos decírselo? Después de todo, es _su_ vida.

Sam jadea. Esa voz —esa rasposa, insinuante voz— es de Dean. De ese hecho, no existe un ápice de duda en la mente de Sam... solo que… ¿por qué razón terrenal se encuentra aquí, en Oakland?

Cautelosamente, Sam alcanza la esquina de la parte trasera de la casa, en donde un improvisado claro —delineado por un anillo irregular de árboles y helechos— compone la apariencia de un patio. Dos hombres se encuentran en el centro del misma, discutiendo.

—¡No te eduqué para ser un insolente, Dean! _Sabes_ la locura que se podría desatar con eso.

El crecimiento descontrolado de la vegetación oculta eficazmente a Sam de la vista de ellos —por otro lado, la vista también está oculta a los ojos de Sam. Como esto no logra saciar su curiosidad, toma una oportunidad y salta ágilmente detrás del árbol más cercano—

Un cuchillo que alguno de los hombres ha lanzado se precipita por el aire, alojándose en el momentáneo escondite elegido por Sam con un _THUNK_ aterrador, a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Ahoga un grito poco elegante en su garganta —aunque aturdido, está orgulloso de la forma en que evita que su voz salga, incluso mientras observa la empuñadura del cuchillo aun temblando por la colisión.

Sam traga con dificultad, inmóvil debido al temor de ser descubierto. Los dos hombres reanudan su pelea, sin embargo, y Sam emite un silencioso suspiro de gratitud.

Desde atrás del árbol, por las aberturas y brechas que se forman entre las ramas y las hojas, Sam puede espiar —elige cuidadosamente su posición, porque los hombres parecen estar utilizando su cubierta para prácticas de tiro, según lo sugerido por los cuchillos que descansan en un grueso tocón de árbol entre ellos—; las armas están dispuestas en una fila como pescados de plata— o por la corteza llena de cicatrices y surcos profundos esparcidos por todos los árboles próximos a donde está Sam. Una vez que se acomoda en una disposición propicia, Sam reajusta su enfoque en el diálogo que sostienen.

—...sería llevarlo directamente a sus manos. —El hombre de más edad —Sam supone que sea J.E. Winchester— se mantiene firme, haciendo hincapié en su punto con el movimiento de un pequeño cuchillo en la mano. Aunque Sam mira de reojo en la medida de sus posibilidades, la identidad del hombre se le escapa—está volteado, exponiendo nada más que su corto y sucio cabello entrecano, y la gran extensión de su espalda.

—Pero…

—¿Pero _qué_ , Dean?

Dean se detiene, reacio a afirmar su razonamiento, en forma muy similar a una bestia que aplaza la confrontación con el líder de su manada. Parece, sin embargo, que Dean es lo suficientemente ardiente en sus puntos de vista, y va a romper ese hábito para pelear: —Creo que merece saberlo.

Las palabras forman un audible eco en los oídos de Sam, como lo recuerda claramente haber pronunciado una declaración idéntica una vez: _Creo que merezco saber_. ¿Es posible que el quid de la controversia que se desarrollaba ante él...? ¿Acaso hablan de él?

Otro afilado cuchillo se entierra en el tronco adyacente, y Sam se repliega, arrancado de sus pensamientos. El hombre mayor replica:

—No vamos a decírselo. Eso lo pondría en mayor peligro. De hecho, lo que deberíamos estar haciendo es enviarlo a África, o al Oriente. A estas alturas del juego, no se trata sólo de Sam, ya no más. —Ante el silencio de Dean, el hombre suelta un gran y opulento suspiro—. Lo siento, Dean, pero esa es mi última palabra sobre este asunto.

Si bien tal declaración contenciosa sólo agita el desafío en el vientre de Sam, parece que Dean no es ajeno a ultimátums. Dean reconoce el punto —cualquier signo de su insatisfacción sólo se demuestra por el vigor con el que lanza un cuchillo en un desafortunado árbol a algunos metros de distancia.

—Bien, entonces lo mantendremos fuera de esto —gruñe Dean—. Eso sólo significa que tendremos que matar a ese bastardo lo más pronto posible.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pienso. ¿Lograste obtener el código?

Una lejana preocupación se manifiesta en la actitud de Dean. Finalmente dice: —Sí. Sí, lo hice.

—¿Y?

— _Accodadura_. La frase complete dice: _Frutescent Yovine Cappula Acodadura_.

J.E. baja su mano de la posición de lanzamiento, el cuchillo se afloja en su puño. Aunque sus facciones permanecen ocultas a Sam, la expresión de Dean es inmediatamente visible; una arruga frunce su ceño. Titubeante, pregunta: —¿Qué…? ¿Qué es? ¿En dónde está el demonio?

—San Francisco —responde J.E., su voz languidece.

Una mano de Dean permanece en el mango de uno de los cuchillos; desde esa distancia, sin embargo, Sam puede ver que su piel palidece como si hubiese perdido su sangre. —Cristo —susurra Dean en forma brutal—. ¿En dónde, exactamente?

Sam se inclina hacia adelante, intentando escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta de Dean mientras introduce su mano en el bolsillo para alcanzar la pluma Fuente, en el caso de que la respuesta resulte demasiado meticulosa para su sola memoria. Nunca se dirá que Sam Winchester es un tipo no precavido.

— _Frutescent Yovine, Cappula Acodadura._ ¿Cierto? —Dean asiente y J.E. traduce—: Primeramente, el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos. Observatorio. Golden Gate.

El reconocimiento de Dean se esclarece junto con el de Sam, mientras deja salir sus pensamientos en voz alta. —El Observatorio de Sweeney. Allá en el parque.

—¿Qué tan lejos está de Sam? —demanda J.E.

—Sólo algunas paradas del tranvía. ¿Acaso… acaso Azazel sabe que está justo bajo su nariz? Dios, lo único que quieren esos demonios, y nosotros cómodamente se lo acomodamos como idiotas.

El mayor de los dos hombres se escucha adusto cuando dice: —Tenemos que destruir a Azazel antes de que los demonios se den cuenta de esto. Incluso con el sigilo que pusimos sobre él, estoy sorprendido de que Sam se haya enterado de esto tan pronto. No podemos ser más descuidados.

De pronto, J.E. Winchester se voltea y sin saberlo, se muestra a sí mismo por completo a los críticos y observadores ojos de Sam.

Si Sam albergaba alguna duda en esta escena de que J.E. Winchester pudiese ser su padre —el hombre que Sam había censurado toda su vida por las tragedias que lo habían hecho sufrir tanto mientras era sólo un niño—, todas ellas se desvanecen, reemplazadas por una certeza feroz. Aunque Sam no era más que un bebé en el momento, no se puede olvidar tan pronto de ese hombre, del que tiene su rostro. El amplio conjunto de la boca de John, la aspereza de las manos y la postura familiar con la que se sostiene firme —Sam se ve a sí mismo en este hombre, y además, _se acuerda_ de él.

Odia que los recuerdos efervescentes que conserva de John estén en desacuerdo con este tipo de resentimiento de Sam. Él odia que incluso ahora, sus instintos lo empujan a tratar de abrazar al hombre, como si fuese el mismo chico que una vez fue —con cuatro años de edad, y lo amaba. Se forma un bulto amargo en su garganta; Sam se lo traga, sus dedos con ganas de empujar la rama de un árbol a un lado y revelarse a sí mismo— aun así, no es tan tonto como para renunciar a su ubicación; no cuando asuntos de tanta magnitud y el secreto están disponibles para ser tomados, aunque sólo Sam detendrá sus impulsos lo suficiente como para escuchar.

Desafortunadamente, ya han dicho que la mayor parte de lo que trataban. John comienza a acercarse a la posición de Sam en los árboles, diciendo por encima del hombro a Dean, —quédate esta noche. Podemos ir por encima de su estratagema aquí en Oakland, pero prepárate para salir mañana por la tarde.

La trayectoria que John sigue es en camino recto hacia su escondite, por lo que Sam se lanza a toda prisa a un lado, buscando quedar a cubierto justo en la esquina de la casa. No es un momento demasiado pronto, ya sea John alcanza el árbol que usaban como blanco y comienza la extracción de los cuchillos de sus vainas de madera, los helechos junto a él se balancean en la estela de la evacuación de Sam.

Como un ratón con pies ligeros, Sam se escurre por el lado del patio y recorre el camino hecho en la misma dirección por la que llegó.

 

\-----

 

Treinta minutos más tarde, a bordo del _Melrose_ , con el rostro golpeado por el viento, Sam cubre sus ojos del fluorescente cielo, y lenta y metódicamente, considera todo lo que ha conseguido durante su excursión a Oakland.

Hay demasiadas cosas en qué pensar.

El descubrir la existencia de su padre es —es un hecho. A su debido tiempo, la conmoción disminuirá. Por el contrario, el tema que John y Dean discutían... _ese_ asunto plantea un dilema digno de profunda deliberación.

Sam sabe ahora, en una medida razonable, la ubicación del monstruo que asesinó a su madre, además, está la información recién descubierta de que Azazel busca a Sam (para terminar el trabajo que comenzó hace unos veinte años, Sam sólo puede suponer). Y eso en conclusión es... ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Qué curso de acción debe Sam seguir de estos bocados de valor incalculable de información?

Con una repentina y feroz punzada de dolor, una sensación aguda penetra en la vanguardia de la cabeza de Sam como un picahielos atascado entre sus cejas. Él cae al suelo de la terraza, con una mano pellizcando su la frente, la otra permanece sin soltar la barandilla para que no vuelque la borda…

El esfuerzo es de ninguna consecuencia, sin embargo, el paisaje marítimo se desvanece bajo los pies de Sam, sólo para ser reemplazado por terreno llano y sólido.

Toma un momento para ajustar su vista, sólo que eso no ocurre, independientemente de todo el parpadeo que realiza, o incluso, el frotarse los ojos. Las imágenes que tiene ante sí  permanecen obstinadamente nebulosas, y los colores saturados y sobrenaturales.

Sam da un paso vacilante hacia adelante, girando su cabeza con la intención de discernir su entorno. Está al aire libre. El Tiempo: aparentemente la oscuridad de la noche, sobre su cabeza, pequeños puntos de un blanco vibrante formando líneas surrealista, estrellas que se connotan. Su mirada errante ve a través del césped decrépito que se extiende hacia arriba, formando una cresta de tierra que Sam sube tenazmente.

Alcanza la cima de la colina —en un instante, su paradero se convierte en repugnantemente llanura.

Sam se encuentra en un remote tramo del parquet Golden Gate, en las afueras del Observatorio de Sweeney. O mejor dicho, frente a las ruinas del lugar.

Abajo, un gran estadio de ladrillo y mampostería de piedra duerme, como si estuviese a la espera de un hechizo que lo volverá a levantar a su esplendor de antaño. El Observatorio una vez fue constituido como un hermoso monumento de dos niveles, construido para observar por encima de la ciudad, más fue derribado por descuido durante el Gran Terremoto, siguiendo el destino de tantos edificios. Ahora, los arcos derrumbados exudan elegante tragedia, y las escaleras rotas se elevan a treinta metros en el aire de la noche, sólo para conducir hacia una caída libre a las rocas implacables.

Cerca de un particularmente grande conjunto de peñascos, una desenfocada actividad atrae la mirada de Sam —su atención vuela hacia el claro que se abre en el anillo de ruinas.

Allí, tres figuras caminan en círculos con cautela —Sam se dirige hacia ahí, trepando por la colina y pateando los escombros en su camino al lugar, donde tres hombres, cuyas identidades Sam sólo pueden asumir, son…

_No, ¡ALTO!_ piensa Sam al llegar al nivel del piso.

La escena continúa, haciendo caso omiso de la desesperación de Sam; Dean y John arremeten contra la tercera figura —Azazel— con armas mortales levantadas. En respuesta, sin embargo, Azazel simplemente despliega una escalofriante y demasiado amplia sonrisa en su boca. El tiempo tiembla y se ralentiza...

Con un grito, Sam cae al piso.

Debajo de él, la cubierta de madera se extiende nuevamente y Sam casi se desliza por los raíles endebles que guardan a las personas de acercarse demasiado sobre el borde del barco y caer por la borda.

Una mano anónima palmea su hombro y lo sujeta mientras Sam encuentra su balance. Agradece  distraídamente al hombre antes de ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que el transbordador ha echado el ancla, sus pasajeros haciendo fila para bajar al muelle. Sam mira la fila por un momento: personas solas; obreros que se truenan sus nudillos con impaciencia, deseando llegar a casa para terminar el día, mientras que sucias familias se amontonan, experimentando la tranquilidad de la presencia del otro. Un gran número de ellos, sin duda, se embarcan hacia un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas, después de haber completado su viaje a través del Ferri Trans-Atlántico.

De la nada, un sentido de afinidad bulle dentro de Sam; se compara a sí mismo como uno más de los viajeros cansados que bajan del ferry; él se encuentra, después de todo, en la cúspide de algo desconocido e inalterable en su propia vida...

...Por lo que Sam ha decidido: va a traer su persona al Observatorio Sweeney —a Azazel— en el menor tiempo posible. Esta misma noche, de hecho. En caso contrario, John y Dean morirán, y la pérdida de la vida –la pérdida _de Dean_ , quien ahora tiene demasiado de Sam y permanece firme para reclamar aún más— es simplemente impensable.

Sam aprieta sombríamente la mandíbula y abandona el ferry.


	8. La Verdad Acerca de Sam, Primera Parte

 

 

Dean Winchester, hijo de John Eric Winchester y Mary (de nacimiento) Albridge, tiene un muy, muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Golpea repetidamente su diccionario de latín contra el borde de la mesa en cortos, impacientes golpeteos. John estira el brazo y detiene el libro.

—Basta.

Dean se detiene.

Pero después de un momento, se remueve en su silla, girando completamente a la izquierda para estirar el cuello y mirar fuera de la ventana. Esta oscuro afuera, el sol se ha puesto a descansar detrás de la dentada silueta de San Francisco hace casi tres horas. Dean deja caer su vista, revisando ociosamente la sal en el alfeizar en busca de inconsistencias cuando, inesperadamente, encuentra una.

Dean frunce el ceño, trazando un dedo a través de la sal. Se ha movido desde que la vertió en la mañana y no por el usualmente molesto e inconveniente aire a través de la ventana. Lanza una mirada sobre su hombro —Papá continúa garabateando en su viejo diario con cubierta de cuero, una mano escribiendo furiosamente mientras la otra se extiende para abrir un libro amarillento. Dean redirige su atención a la ventana.

Con un veteado sentido de presagio, Dean empuja el pestillo con un dedo. Es obvio que el mecanismo ha sido manipulado. Infructuosamente, no obstante... el corazón de Dean se oprime dolorosamente mientras piensa… _No. Por favor, por favor, no._

Empuja su silla hacia atrás y la cabeza de Papá se levanta de repente como sujeto por cuerdas. —¿Qué es, Dean?

—Solo iré a tomar algo de aire.

Una pausa; entonces —No tardes mucho. —John vuelve a sus materiales.

Dean finge frivolidad mientras sale al porche de atrás, pero en el momento que la puerta se cierra tras él, libera el pánico enrollado en su estomago y permite que corra tan desenfrenado como él lo hace, trastabillando en su camino hacia la arcada de arboles que bordea el patio.

La cosa es que Dean creyó captar — no, el _captó_ un movimiento poco natural en los arboles más temprano, en el día, entre el lanzamiento de cuchillos y la elaboración de estrategias con John. En el momento descartó el titileo como un truco de luz; tal vez se reflejó en un cuchillo o el sol se filtró extrañamente entre las hojas susurrantes; pero desde entonces, una irritante sensación le ha perseguido, amenazando con distraerlo en un momento en que, incluso el más nimio de estos desvíos podría probar ser catastrófico.

Dean se vuelca en el área detrás de los árboles, en busca de alguna pista o señal de la identidad de su Espía (y desesperado por desmentir quien Dean teme que sea), cuando lo encuentra.

Entra las hojas de hierba silvestre y hojas a medio descomponer, Dean recoge un artículo claramente fuera de lugar y lo sostiene hacia la luz— es un hermoso y majestuoso utensilio de escritura. Una pluma fuente. Grabado sobre el negro y pulido transportador, está el significante: _Samuel J. Winchester, Licenciado._

Con una salvaje maldición, Dean golpea el árbol más cercano con la fuerza suficiente para sacar sangre de sus nudillos.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Al otro lado de la bahía, por encima de los muelles y pasando las colinas del Sur de San Francisco, la Sra. de Brady Gough—o Ava, como estamos habituados a llamarle— frunce sus bonitos labios y reintenta hacer una conexión telefónica.

—¿Lo estás haciendo correctamente, querida? —desde su asiento frente a ella, el esposo de Ava sorbe su café de la noche y le mira con diversión.

— _Por supuesto_ , Brady. Hemos tenido el teléfono desde hace dos semanas —sé cómo usar nuestro propio mobiliario —espeta, antes de regresar su atención al operador en la línea.

Brady observa con creciente curiosidad como Ava frunce el ceño, discutiendo con la voz sin cuerpo: —¿Él está absolutamente _seguro_ de que el Sr. Winchester no se encuentra? No sé cuanto confiar en el portero. No parece del todo presente, a veces— No, no, no estoy intentando ser grosera, simplemente estoy sorprendida, es todo. De acuerdo, muy bien. Supongo que voy a intentarlo de nuevo dentro de un momento. —Ava mete el auricular en su gancho con fuerza excesiva y el objeto retumba, saliéndose por el golpe. Brady se acerca y lo cuelga de vuelta, cuidadosamente.

—Tal vez simplemente salió —sugiere con amabilidad.

—Pero él _me dijo_ que me informaría en cuanto a los resultados que obtuviera de su viaje, inmediatamente después de su regreso. Han pasado horas ya, Brady. No es como si Sam faltara a su palabra. No es como si fuese él _en_ _absoluto_ —Ava suelta un gran suspiro y sus delgados hombros se hunden con inquietud—. Estoy preocupada —añade en voz baja.

Brady asienta su café, liberando sus manos para estirarse sobre la mesa baja y sostener la barbilla de su esposa con un agarre seguro. Sus grandes ojos líquidos se encuentran con los suyos. —No hay necesidad de estar preocupada, Ava. Lo sabes mejor que yo, Sam difícilmente es un chico que necesita ser mimado. Tal vez el encuentro no fue tan bien como él— o tú y yo, para el caso— habíamos esperado. Sam te encontrará cuando esté listo.

Ava levanta su mano hasta su mejilla y la sostiene ahí, reconfortándose en la constancia que es la presencia de su esposo. —Espero que tengas razón —murmura.

 

 

\-----

 

 

A un viaje en tranvía de veinte minutos desde la soberana finca Wilson, en el oscuro, abarrotado espacio de una de las pequeñas habitaciones de la Taberna Roadhouse, un joven hombre vuelve la cabeza.

Ashcroft McGinnes—sargento del DPSF y, más delicadamente, reconocido investigador y contacto para la diversa colección de Cazadores dispersos a través de la Costa Oeste—frunce el ceño ante el lector de frecuencia electro-magnética que se encuentra en la esquina de su habitación.

El artilugio hecho a mano zumba de nuevo, a todo volumen, y Ash desconecta toda atención de la tormenta de papeles en su escritorio para estrechar su mirada sobre la modesta caja de madera.

Deja su asiento para arrodillarse ante él, examinando el medidor con creciente consternación.

La pequeña aguja de plata instalada en el medidor está señalando del todo a la derecha —al límite, como si prefiriera saltar completamente fuera. Cerca de 180 grados de indicación lejos del estado usual de reposo de la aguja, la vista de esto es alarmante, ciertamente.

El primer pensamiento de Ash es que el artilugio debe estar roto. Después de todo, más de una década ha pasado desde su concepción en las habilidosas manos de un joven Dean Winchester; difícilmente sería fantástico para el medidor haberse simplemente agotado hasta deteriorarse.

Pero entonces, un bajo, siniestro estruendo de truenos asciende a través de la habitación en una ola palpable que electrifica la piel del cuerpo de Ash en una tensa piel de gallina.

El resplandor de un relámpago le sigue, inundando la habitación a través de la ventana, y explota en una fría luz teñida de violeta. El EMF chirria a su paso y esta vez, la aguja exitosamente escapa de su instalación fija. La diminuta lanza se precipita hacia fuera como un lemming lo haría por el borde de un precipicio, perforando la pared con un amortiguado _‘thwup’_.

Si bien, Ash pudo haber dudado de las lecturas en el EMF de Dean, las no naturales gruesas nubes de tormenta reuniéndose sobre la ciudad, le advierten lo contrario.

_Está aquí_ , Ash piensa lentamente, mientras el frio miedo bombea por sus venas.

Otro rugido atronador corta el aire y con repentina urgencia, Ash abandona el EMF para saltar hacia la puerta, sacando la cabeza para gritar:

—¡Ellen!

A través de la taberna escasamente llena, una mujer de mediana edad se aparta de la conversación con un cliente. Largas hebras de cabello rubio oscuro se escapan de su desordenado peinado y ella acomoda un mechón detrás de su oreja, gritando impaciente, —¿Ahora qué, Ash?

Ash sale de la habitación y se acerca al bar. —John Winchester —aborda, haciendo una mueca cuando la expresión de ella se vuelve inclemente.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Necesito enviarle un mensaje —Ellen abre su boca para discutir, pero Ash rápidamente añade—: Es urgente.

Tal vez sea el miedo puro ensombreciendo la expresión habitualmente jovial de Ash, o la húmeda malevolencia que lenta, pero perceptiblemente llena el aire —de cualquier manera, Ellen Harvelle prosigue sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento. Ella simplemente empuja a Ash a la habitación de atrás donde el clave de telégrafo de la Roadhouse esta fijo a un pequeño y picado escritorio, y patea un pequeño taburete de madera hacia él. Bruscamente le dice: —Su número de 1094. No me culpes si no lo encuentras.

—Espero que lo hagamos. Por el bien de todos, espero que lo hagamos.

Ellen sale de la habitación. Ash se da la vuelta y se pone a conectar el cable, los dedos moviéndose con torpeza en su apuro.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sobre la ciudad de San Francisco, densas nubes de color gris-purpura furiosamente bloquean el cielo.

Las madres involuntariamente arropan a sus hijos más cerca de su pecho. La gente ve la pesada masa en el aire e inmediatamente se ponen a cubierto. Bestias de todas formas y tamaños pisotean, ladran y graznan, oliendo la maldad en el aire —derriban corrales y cercas en su pánico, mientras que aquellos en la orilla que rompe en la costa, saltan apresuradamente a las tempestuosas olas en su ciega desesperación por alejarse.

Tierra adentro, descansan las eternas ruinas del Observatorio Sweeney —sólo un amplio anillo de piedras derrumbadas queda del edificio una vez empleado para la observación celestial. De todos modos, no hay estrellas esta noche, solo nubes de tormenta que lentamente y a propósito, giran alrededor de un eje central...

Es ahí donde Samuel John Winchester se encuentra. Joven abogado de la ciudad y ciudadano ordinario, ajeno a la extensión de su propio Destino —Sam levanta la mirada al cielo y observa las protuberantes cápsulas de algodón de las nubes estirándose, como si se comprimieran y retorcieran a través de un huso.

Donde las fibras bajan a la Tierra, un hombre lentamente se materializa bajo la vigilancia de Sam. A medida que gana solidez, sus ojos se abren —son de un escalofriante color amarillo brillante y con una hendidura, como los de un reptil.

_Azazel_ , piensa Sam.

No se equivoca. Azazel, demonio del infierno y asesino de la joven y radiante madre de Sam, abre su boca depredadora y dice:

—Sam Winchester. Sammy, Sam-Sam. No puedo decirte cuán _emocionado_ estoy de verte otra vez.


	9. La Verdad Acerca de Sam, Segunda Parte

 

 

Desde la distancia, Sam difícilmente escatima una segunda mirada hacia el hombre que está de pie delante de él. Se ve de estatura media, de apariencia promedio —un poco bastante viejo, tal vez, por las arrugas coriáceas que dominan las líneas de su boca.

Sus ojos, no obstante. Sobrenaturales y brillantes, los ojos de Azazel le otorgan personalidad aún en la distancia.

—Tengo que agradecerte el que vinieras a postrarte ante mí. ¿No estuviste presente aquí antes, en vivo? —Azazel se lame los labios con una lengua afilada—. Por alguna razón, difícilmente podía creerlo.

La vigorosa criatura se escabulle hacia él, aumentando su presencia antinatural mientras su vibrante excitación subraya las líneas de su cuerpo humano. Sam siente un escalofrío que le recorre hasta los huesos, pero oculta la picante sensación y da un paso atrás. —¿Por qué no me buscaste antes, entonces? ¿Acaso no pudiste terminar el trabajo la primera vez que vine?

—Créeme, si _hubiese sabido_ que estuviste paseando por aquí antes de que terminase el atardecer, justo ahora estarías en un lugar muy, pero muy distinto. —Los ojos amarillos recorren la completa extensión del cuerpo de Sam, y éste trata de no estremecerse. Aún así, el demonio ve todo, y sólo se acerca unas pulgadas.

En un repentino movimiento de su brazo, Azazel enrosca un puño en el frente de la camisa de Sam y la desgarra, haciendo que el material cuelgue contra la solapa y el ahora inútil cuello removible, mientras Sam trata de alejarse de su toque.

El demonio gruñe desde lo profundo de sí, respira en un sonido estrangulado, antes de sisear, —Esto —enseña los dientes a la marca de oscura pigmentación que colorea la piel de Sam, justo debajo de la clavícula izquierda—. Esto es el porqué no hemos tenido el placer hasta el momento, mi querido Sam.

Sam traga convulsivamente, mirando hacia abajo. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Mi marca de nacimiento?

—¿En serio eres tan estúpido como te escuchas, niño, o sólo estás jugando conmigo?

Ciertamente, la conversación gira hacia ese tópico, hacia la larga marca color púrpura que engalana el pecho de Sam, y que ha estado presente en él desde que recuerda.

—¿Podría ser... que el laureado, infalible Sam Winchester es en verdad... tan ignorante como un rastrero mortal? ¿Acaso no conoces La Verdad acerca de ti mismo? —Azazel le dirige una sonrisa afectada, levantando el brazo para trazar con una sucia uña la silueta del símbolo, mientras Sam pelea contra las náuseas—. Fuiste elegido desde el principio, por el mismísimo Lucifer. Vertimos Su sangre en tu pequeña e infantil boquita, y desde ese día, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tus poderes pudiesen despertar. Por supuesto, Él no quiso perderse esta oportunidad.

—Los Tres estuvimos cuidándote. Pero una vez que tu familia se enteró de nuestra presencia, simplemente tu rastro desapareció, te perdimos. No es necesario decir que esto no le agradó a Él. —Azazel traza sus uñas en el pecho de Sam, yendo más allá de la marca—. Ahora lo entiendo. Tu papi y tu hermano mayor te hicieron esto. Siempre los moscardones entrometidos, esos dos... —Azazel curva un labio y la presión que ejerce en sus dedos se torna furiosa. De repente, cinco uñas —como garras—se lanzan sucesivamente a incrustarse en el pecho de Sam, penetrando a través de la piel y la carne, y se arrastran hacia abajo, tallando cinco rodajas irregulares a través de la marca en su piel, y con esto...

— _Sí_... —murmura el demonio—. ¡Sí! ¡ _Ahí estás_ , Sam! —Azazel retrocede, alzando sus brazos abiertos mientras acepta un tipo de fuerza invisible de la que Sam, totalmente distraído por la sensación de quemadura de los sangrantes tajos en su pecho, puede sólo apenas darse cuenta.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁS! —Azazel se echa hacia atrás, consumido en su propia euforia, y Sam —inteligente, industrioso Samuel Winchester— se tambalea hacia delante, con una mano cerrada sobre su aún sangrante herida, mientras con la otra alcanza el arma oculta en su pretina.

_Por favor, por favor, que esto funcione..._

Azazel se paraliza, con la maniática risa congelada en su garganta. Sam abre sus ojos y con dificultad mira hacia abajo, en donde ha enterrado su cuchillo en el vientre del demonio. Sangre, roja como la de un humano, gotea hacia el mango de bronce en un espeso hilo, que se arrastra a lo largo de los dedos de Sam, uno a la vez.

Sam se atreve a levantar la vista.

La escena que se despliega ante él no es, en ningún caso, la que había esperado.

La sinuosa sonrisa de Azazel crece una pulgada. —¿Agua bendita? —se ríe—. ¿En serio, Sam? ¿De verdad pensaste que una hoja de plata bañada con agua bendita iba siquiera a causarme un rasguño?

Con inhumana velocidad, sujeta la mano cerrada alrededor de la empuñadura del cuchillo y pelea con los dedos de Sam, que se abren con la espantosa presión, mientras ríe todo el rato. —¡Esto apenas si me hace cosquillas, bestia tonta! ¿Quién crees que soy?

Sam apenas tiene tiempo para sentir que su corazón se encoge antes de ser lanzado por el aire y estrellado contra una ruinosa pared, con una fuerza que siente como la de una poderosa máquina de vapor. Y cualquier lucha se frustra rápidamente, cuando con consternación interminable descubre que es, de hecho, como un insecto atrapado y aplastado por manos invisibles.

—¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Es invaluable! El Gran Sam Winchester, el pequeño principito en el que cimentamos nuestras Esperanzas y Sueños... no es más poderoso que un traje de carne humana —el monólogo de Azazel adquiere un tono cantarín mientras continúa—. Esto es perfecto. Es perfecto el que sea yo quien llegara primero. Lilith –esa pequeña zorra inútil—, ella hubiese deseado reverenciarte primero, pero yo... yo tengo mejores planes para ti.

Sam pelea por hablar, o moverse, o algo —por desgracia, encuentra que su voluntad está enteramente a merced del demonio que lo mantiene cautivo. Azazel lo arrastra hacia arriba, y arriba, pequeños guijarros de arena se le enredan en el pelo y la ropa...

—Bien, Sam, ha sido bueno ponerse al día. Pero me temo que esto es el fin.

Sam cierra los ojos, apretándolos, y se prepara.

 

—————

 

Sucede la explosión.

Lo que sucede entonces, sin embargo, no es la Luz Blanca que Sam anticipa. Ni las llamas de un infierno que tan inequívocamente prueba que existe.

En cambio, Sam se encuentra tirado como si fuese un fardo. Se arrodilla, frotando el dolor de sus extremidades cuando de repente, el chillido de Azazel perfora los tímpanos de Sam. Sus manos vuelan de forma automática hasta las orejas —sólo en el último momento— antes de que la segunda explosión haga erupción en la desordenada y fuerte voz de un arma de fuego.

Sobre el ruido, una apenas audible cadena de sílabas y palabras dichas en Latín puede escucharse. Sam levanta la vista y se encuentra cara a cara con la familiar presencia de...

_Oh, no_ , piensa, poniéndose de pie. —¡Dean! —grita Sam, viendo que los enceguecidos ojos amarillos de Azazel giran en forma maníaca mientras su cuerpo humano es bombardeado, llenándose de agujeros de bala. —¡Sal de aquí, él va a... te asesinará!

En el interín, Dean muestra una fiera expresión al voltear sobre su hombro, que paraliza a Sam en su lugar, mientras su letanía en latín y su arma de cañón recortado continúan en un incesante segundo ataque que mantiene al Demonio a raya.

Aún así, su oponente no se rinde tan fácil. Un salvaje gruñido retumba en los oídos de Sam mientras altas llamas se levantan desde la tierra, en una versión terrestre del Inframundo. Las lenguas de fuego rojas y naranjas de pronto parpadean de color rosa a través de la piel de los párpados cerrados de Sam, cuando de repente, él ve...

_Fuego. Más fuego, la habitación completa arde, la conflagración lame las paredes y envía hojas de ceniza al suelo como ángeles caídos. Un niño_ _—un protector, su presencia fuertemente familiar, alza a Sam de la cuna y lo abraza. Oye murmullos ininteligibles, prometiéndole protección y seguridad..._

Repentinamente, como si un interruptor se hubiese accionado, las llamas se extinguen por sí solas. Cualquier evidencia de que hubiesen existido es delatada sólo por negras marcas de pasto quemado y el olor del humo en el aire de la noche. En medio de la abrupta calma, el cuerpo de Azazel cae al piso en un amasijo sangriento de carne, mientras Sam observa, tenso y con temor de guardar esperanzas.

Nada más viene _—_ no de inmediato, por lo menos. Sólo queda la postura floja de Dean mientras baja su arma de fuego de cañones recortados y deja caer la barbilla a su pecho. Los oídos de Sam aún retumban tras el furioso incendio y la explosión de artillería. Se aventura: _—¿_ Dean?

No hay respuesta. Sam lo intenta otra vez. _—_ Dean, ¿estás...? ¿Se ha ido?

Dean observa a su alrededor, dejando caer su arma, y levanta la vista mientras sonríe. Sin embargo, esta no es una expresión cálida que colorea el rostro de Dean. Tampoco es un cálido timbre el que llena su voz cuando eventualmente responde: _—_ Creo que _Ido_ no es la palabra que podría usar.

Dean parpadea, sus ojos se tornan amarillos.

_No_ , piensa Sam mientras un seco horror traspasa todo su cuerpo. _Maldita sea, **Dean**_. Sam pelea por mostrar todo su temple al exigir: —Devuélvelo. —Desafortunadamente escucha su propio aliento agitado cuando este sale de sus pulmones, y sabe que su desafío parece nada más que un gesto.

—No sé —dice el demonio coloquialmente—. Creo que me agrada estar aquí. Es mucho más consistente que esa bolsa de huesos. —Vuelve su cabeza hacia el cuerpo inmóvil que yace bajo él—. Y... oh, por... — continúa, un sucio placer se escurre en sus palabras—. Esto es más interesante, es genial.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para empezar, estamos hablando de _Dean Winchester_. Cualquiera de mis amigos mataría por tener una oportunidad de enfrentarlo...bueno, matarían de igual forma, pero tú entiendes.

—Dean... Winchester —repite Sam, más para sí mismo. _Winchester_.

Como si la fiera escena que su mente había conjurado momentos antes no fuese indicio suficiente —de hecho, como si todas las pistas obtenidas, incluyendo este enfrentamiento con el infierno no le hubiesen estado proponiendo esto— de esta importante Verdad...

Dean es _su hermano_.

Esto golpea a Sam con semejante fuerza que falla en comprender cómo este hecho le ha eludido tanto tiempo. Desde su primer encuentro en el mausoleo Warren, Dean había planteado tal paradoja al mostrar familiaridad y misterio. Sam nunca lograba captar el atributo exacto del hombre que tanto le intrigaba... _le atraía_ , más que nada...

Es con este pensamiento aleccionador que se percata de la extraordinaria medida en que tal fascinación por Dean se ha manifestado en sueños, tanto mientras duerme como en la vigilia, y una fijación tan grave que había percibido como _deseo_...

_Oh, Dios._

Tal vez un poco de las emociones que asolan a Sam se refleja en su comportamiento, en alguna ostensible sombra —en cualquier caso, Azazel se abalanza sobre ella como un depredador, mientras tuerce las facciones de Dean en delicia misteriosa.

—Ustedes, chicos —dice, adelantándose—. Ustedes, _sucios, sucios_ chicos.

—Sal de él —ruega Sam, temiendo las consecuencias de lo que Azazel ha deducido.

—Yo creo que no. Esto también es. Demasiado. Divertido. —El demonio enrolla sus palabras alrededor de su lengua, puntuando esto con una amplia sonrisa mientras se detiene en corto, suficientemente cerca para que Sam vea las pecas, espolvoreadas sobre la piel de Dean mientras la luz de la luna lo baña.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —bufa Sam.

Ante esto, Azazel cierra el espacio entre ellos y lascivamente presiona el cuerpo de Dean contra el de Sam.

Sam inhala fuertemente, más se reprime para aparecer imperturbable. Es una farsa completa, sin embargo, esto causa que Sam esté bastante agitado. Después de todo, no es una ocurrencia diaria el tener la excitación física de otro hombre —o demonio, para el caso— tan descaradamente afirmada contra su persona.

Azazel observa alegremente la garganta de Sam, quien se esfuerza en desesperados intentos por tragar. —¿Qué, Sammy? —Se burla—. ¿No es esto lo que quieres?

La boca de Sam tuerce en una mueca conforme se enyesa contra la pared, arrastrando los pies en un intento para procurar algo de distancia entre ellos. En vano, sin embargo, puesto que el demonio le sigue, moviendo la creciente erección contra la cadera de Sam.

—Estás enfermo —murmura Sam.

Sólo que Azazel está demasiado próximo cuando reprocha, —No, _tú_ estás enfermo. Tú y tu hermano. ¿Crees que esto…? —se agacha y se señala a sí mismo (señala _a Dean_ ) con mano descarada—. ¿Crees que soy yo? Odio tener que decírtelo, pero mientras que esto es divertido y todo, me gusta separar el trabajo del placer carnal. —Azazel se inclina, siseando el aire por la mejilla de Sam mientras canturrea—, no, este cuerpo es _todo_ Dean

Entonces se aleja para decir despreocupadamente: —Siempre supe que había algo raro en su familia. Nunca hubiese imaginado esto, pero... bueno. Sólo es para mostrarte que los mortales pueden ser unos correctos hipócritas cuando se trata de asumir el camino difícil.

Cuando Sam le ignora deliberadamente —esa característica terquedad que comenzó a destacar cuando él se negó a dejarse intimidar por las mentales provocaciones de Azazel—, el Demonio bufa en disgusto.

Desafortunadamente para Sam, Azazel conoce precisamente el género de ímpetus que ganarían el interés de su presa. Sonriente anuncia: —¡Dos Winchester asesinados en una sola noche! ¡Qué gracioso!

Aunque Sam tiene la cabeza vuelta a un lado y los ojos cerrados, oye el sonido de la tela que se rasga a través del aire, y no es más fácil de lo que puede pasar por alto el fluido caliente, espeso que salpica la barbilla y el cuello. Cuando la inconfundible espiga de metal toca sus labios y se abre paso en la lengua, los ojos de Sam se abren en terror puro.

Lo que ve es precisamente la materialización de sus temores: Azazel ha obtenido el cuchillo de Sam de quién sabe dónde, y lo ha enterrado profundo en el pecho de Dean. La empuñadura de latón sobresale del cuerpo de Dean como la palanca de un tranvía, subiendo y bajando por los esfuerzos de las ensordecedoras e irrestrictas carcajadas de Azazel mientras dice entre espasmos de risa: —¡Uno menos! ¡Uno que se va!

—¡Dean! —Sam se adelanta y agarra a su hermano por la cintura a la espera de un colapso que no viene. Sólo un segundo torrente de sangre escurre a lo largo de sus manos—. Dean —repite, permitiendo que el pánico en su voz bordee en desesperación mientras dice el nombre de su hermano bajo el sonido de las estridentes y alegres exclamaciones de Azazel.

La risa es interminable; los ecos que provoca atormentarán a Sam en los años venideros. Y aunque su mente adormecida se encuentra cercana al punto de la locura, mira fijamente la herida abierta en el pecho de Dean, ya que de ella sale a borbotones sangre de color rojo brillante en pulsos rítmicos. El grito atronador de otra voz, de pronto lo arranca de su vacío ensimismamiento.

Sam levanta la vista, encontrando la tensa figura de John Winchester, algunas yardas más allá.

No hay tiempo para sorpresas, puesto que el hombre de inmediato lanza un pequeño objeto hacia Sam, quien lo atrapa en un gesto automático. John le instruye: —¡Colócalo en su cabeza!

Sam enfoca su atención; sacudiendo el artículo atrapado —es un colgante de metal unido a cadena trenzada—, abre la cadena de par en par, enganchándolo hábilmente sobre la cabeza del sobresaltado demonio.

La risa se estrangula, seguida por una fuerte tos, provocada. El demonio repite, tosiendo con fuerza y húmedamente como si luchara para desalojar algún objeto de su garganta. Aunque nada surge, Azazel se niega a dejar de toser; todo su cuerpo se tambalea con el esfuerzo de expulsar algo que no saldrá a la superficie, y pronto se reduce a un doloroso y seco jadeo.

En el silencio enrarecido, la voz de John se levanta en una letanía bien aprendida de memoria que siempre acostumbra, fuerte y clara. Dictado con confianza, el exorcismo surge en cascada de su boca como una embravecida marea.

— _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…_

Dean cae de rodillas en el suelo, ahora, entre convulsiones y arcadas que se incrementan turbulentas con cada paso que John da a su alrededor. Finalmente, la voz de John se eleva en una cresta enfática, Dean lanza sus brazos a su espalda, sacando el pecho verticalmente en una contusión espantosa mientras un grito chirriante sale desde su boca junto con la expulsión de materia oscura, turbia.

Al igual que un tornado a la inversa, las espesas nubes se extienden hacia el cielo, acompañadas de una tormenta eléctrica, con rayos que se dividen hacia el espacio abierto, hasta que poco a poco, reticente, los relámpagos se debilitan en chisporroteos de estática. Las nubes negras se disipan, dando paso a unas más ligeras, a un clima más natural. La escoria de color gris perezosamente se dispersa y la luna se muestra de nuevo, atestiguando cómo, a varias millas por debajo, la forma frágil de Dean Winchester cae al suelo.

Su padre y su hermano se apresuran, alcanzando a Dean antes de que su cuerpo golpee contra la tierra chamuscada.

 

—————

 

—Dean —dice Sam. Su voz es débil y temerosa, incluso para sus propios oídos. John le dirige un superficial vistazo, entonces se enfoca en el deteriorado cuerpo de su hijo mayor.

—Dean —dice John, su voz firme y demandante—. Estás bien, hijo. Vamos, sé que estás bien.

Sam apenas sí observa cómo John corta la camisa destrozada del cuerpo de Dean con una hoja de sierra. De la bolsa utilitaria que ha traído, John extrae un odre de agua y lo vierte sobre la herida aún sangrante. —Vamos —le halaga—. Solo es un rasguño.

—¿Él se...? ¿Va a estar bien? —Sam se aventura.

—Bueno, él perdió su orgullo, si eso es lo que estás preguntando —John responde, subiendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Sam. Con vacilación desmentida por las manos seguras que siguen trabajando en su tarea, John dice—: Lo hiciste bien ahí, Sam. —Parece como si quisiera decir algo más, pero entonces una tos lastimera suena desde abajo y ambos centran su atención en Dean.

Dean intenta sentarse, gimiendo. Sam lo detiene con mano gentil, pero rápidamente John se la retira hacia un lado y acalla sus protestas con mirada severa, diciendo: —Déjalo levantarse. Necesitamos vendar la herida.

Con militar eficiencia, John limpia y aplica los vendajes con lo que ha llevado de su equipo —un kit que incluye un frasco de whisky, mismo que Dean tiene en mente que debe esforzarse por alcanzar. Se estira con el rostro cercano a la tierra mientras su mano se cierra alrededor de dicho objeto... por lo menos, hasta que se da cuenta que tiene un solo brazo útil, puesto que John monopoliza el otro, manteniéndolo inmóvil para terminar de colocar tiras de lino sobre la carne herida. Dean lanza una mirada lastimera a Sam, tratando de comunicarle su mensaje; con un asentimiento, Sam desenrosca rápidamente la parte superior del frasco y se lo devuelve a Dean.

Muecas, gruñidos y tragos fuertes de alcohol marcan el tiempo que le toma a John terminar, pero en poco tiempo, Dean está —aparte de mostrar una palidez sin duda atribuible a la gran pérdida de sangre que ha sufrido— por suerte, en el camino hacia la recuperación.

Inmediatamente a la conclusión de la crisis, Sam se permite relajarse. Lo que sucede entonces es la lenta e incrédula realización de que primordialmente, Azazel se ha ido —exorcizado y desaparecido tras las puertas del infierno.

Mira con asombro los deslavados —pero aligerados— rostros de Dean y John. _Mi familia_ , piensa Sam. Siente que su pecho se expande con una increíble sensación de pertenencia, porque esto es indiscutible: que Sam está emparentado con estos hombres. Debajo del exterior canoso del mayor de los Winchester, John ve a Sam con cariño insuperable y orgullo. Junto a él, Dean —demasiado cansado para filtrar los sentimientos que tan poco dispuesto está, normalmente, a revelar—, permite que una alegría no adulterada dance en sus rasgos.

Mientras que Sam se contiene perfectamente para permitir la continuación del cuadro que se ha formado, los tres sin evitar que grandes sonrisas aparezcan en sus rostros, es John quien finalmente alza la voz.

—Sam —inicia—. Creo que ya eres consciente de esto, pero yo soy tu padre. Y Dean —con cautela establece una palma sobre un hombro desnudo de Dean, quien levanta la vista para encontrar sus ojos con los de Sam—. Este es Dean, tu...

—Hemos hecho otro tipo de relaciones —Sam interrumpe, su mirada oscureciéndose mientras se moja los labios. La sonrisa de Dean disminuye una fracción, más Sam continúa—, tengo cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo, John. Aunque aseguro que estoy del todo contento de conocerte, debes entender mi perplejidad en cuanto a por qué te has tardado dos décadas para que nos reuniésemos. Por el momento, sin embargo, me gustaría hablar con Dean. En privado.

John dirige una cautelosa mirada entre sus dos hijos, quienes parecen sostener una silenciosa conversación. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirige al mayor. —Estaré en el embarcadero. Ya lo conoces. —Entonces voltea hacia Sam, alcanzándolo en un brusco abrazo—. Sé que estás molesto, Sam. Pero permíteme decirte primero que, nuestra ausencia... todo fue por tu bien. Queríamos mantenerte a salvo y lejos de todos esos asuntos sobrenaturales, especialmente con lo que sabíamos acerca de ti. De cualquier forma, sabes tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros ahora, que allá afuera no es un mundo bonito. —John se aparta, y mira fijamente a Sam—. Siempre estuve al pendiente de ti. Creciste y te educaste bien, hijo.

Con un último apretón de manos que llena de orgullo juvenil a Sam, John se retira.

 

—————

 

Sólo Dean permanece ahí.

Viéndolo con palpable aprensión, pregunta: —¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sam se planta enfrente de su hermano y suelta en medio de su aliento: —Solo de esto.

Un beso contundente demuestra su intención —el choque inicial deja a Dean inmóvil, por lo que Sam aprovecha el momento para alcanzar el rostro de su hermano con manos posesivas y ansiosamente profundiza el beso hasta que es dulce, y _bueno_. Sam lame lentamente su camino, recorriendo los suaves labios abiertos, provocando un vacilante retorno del calor perdido a ellos.

Cuando Dean forcejea, Sam se aferra a las solapas del abrigo en una rápida reacción, manteniéndolo cerca.

—No podemos... Lo digo en serio, Sam. _No podemos_.

Sam no dice una palabra, sólo baja su cabeza, las comisuras de sus labios se vuelven hacia abajo, y levanta la mirada entre algunos mechones de cabello, los cuales han caído de su peinado. Y aunque Sam no hace ninguna otra expresión, Dean responde:

—No seas así, Sam. No... no me mires así. Si supieras, no estarías viéndome de esa forma.

—¿Si supiera, qué?

Dean baja los ojos al piso y dice: —Hace un rato, no dejaste que él terminara de hablar. Tu padre, quiero decir. Él... él también es mi padre.

Sam guarda silencio. Después de todo, él lo sabe desde hace poco. Y aún así, saberlo no cambia las cosas en la insana e irreprimible urgencia que articula su cuerpo. Oh, sin duda que había esperado que _algo_ cambiase — _son hermanos_ , por el amor de Dios. Sam y Dean comparten el mismo cansado y desgastado Padre; nacieron de la misma trágica Madre. Ellos comparten la misma sangre y, para que el mundo no se olvide tampoco, los dos son hombres. Y aquello que les hace sodomitas o pecadores o cualquiera de esas frases delicadas, significa efusivamente un coqueteo peligroso. Y tal desviación en los principios de la Sociedad, después de haber sido parte de la institución durante tanto tiempo, Sam conoce perfectamente bien las desastrosas consecuencias de esas digresiones sociales.

Su intelecto cuidadosamente lo alerta de estos asuntos. Sin embargo, las emociones de Sam se niegan a prestar atención. La repulsión que debe venir con el conocimiento de su atracción por Dean —de hecho, su propio hermano... no llega. Sam tampoco puede caer en preocupación, pues esos ojos verdes que rehúsan mirarlo... ellos son la promesa del hogar que Sam nunca había podido encontrar por sí mismo; ellos le prometen la absolución.

Dean observa el rostro de su hermano, sus ojos recorriéndolo de extremo a extremo como una caricia. —Espera... —dice—. Lo sabías, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto. Y esto no tuvo efecto alguno. Dean, por el contrario, casi se muestra enfermo. Forcejea en la trampa que forman los puños de Sam, diciendo: —Ya lo sabías, y aún así...

Sam no se mueve. Dean puede mirarlo todo lo que quiera, y a pesar de su hermoso aunque desgraciado semblante, Sam _no va a dejar_ que su hermano se escape.

Así que Dean sólo traga saliva, susurrando, —Esto es perverso. Sabes que es perverso, ¿no?

Los ojos de Dean se abren, amplios y vulnerables, enviando súplicas silenciosas a Sam como si él fuese el más grande, como si Sam fuese el único que puede resolver su situación con un gesto de la mano.

Bueno, ¿quién es Sam para negarle algo así a su hermano?

Sam se permite mostrar el inicio de una torcida sonrisa —la considera una equitativa advertencia antes de cinchar suavemente sus brazos dibujando su contorno, con el objetivo de ilustrar su postura sobre la totalidad de la situación.

Elige una franja de piel que es de su agrado, a lo largo de los tendones del cuello de Dean, justo por debajo de la mandíbula, y le muestra, lamiendo en forma superficial, casi recatada. Hace jadear a Dean, no obstante, y la sensación provoca que los pulmones de Dean jalen aire en un asustadizo gesto, mismo que empuja su pecho contra el de Sam, revolviendo el calor en su interior.

Sam quiere oír el suspiro de nuevo —quiere ser quien lo provoque. Teniendo cuidado con la herida del hombro de Dean, Sam extiende sus dedos sobre el paisaje de la espalda, apreciando la solidez mientras Dean se empuja contra la palma de la mano de Sam. Hace que Sam desee más.

Él tendrá que tomarlo, si debe hacerlo; Sam abre la boca para atacar el cuello de Dean, succionando lo suficiente para traer una flor de sangre debajo de la superficie. El consiguiente jadeo en el aliento de Dean es todo el estímulo Sam necesita para ampliar su boca, succionando más piel, más sudor. Sus manos lo recorren, deslizándose sobre capas infernales de tela para encontrar caminos secundarios y aterrizar en el fragor de las caderas de Dean, donde el fino algodón de la camisa transfiere el intenso calor con la misma facilidad como si se tratara de piel a piel, como si Sam estuviera tocando la piel de Dean, los dedos en la cadera.

Tal vez presiona demasiado —más tarde, a Sam le costará creer su propia audacia—, porque Dean se lanza hacia atrás, rompiendo el círculo de los brazos que lo cercan. La mirada en sus ojos verdes debería forzar a Sam a sentir una ardiente vergüenza, de no ser por el efecto amortiguador de la bravata de Dean mientras da un tirón al dobladillo de su camisa, metiéndola de nuevo en la cintura de sus pantalones, justo donde su hermano menor se había aventurado con tanta audacia.

—Esto no es... —Dean tartamudea sin sentido. Sus manos caen inútilmente a sus costados. Un lado de su camisa todavía está desacomodado, justo donde permite un pequeño vistazo del vientre desnudo que Sam ignora distraídamente—. Me voy, ahora. Por un tiempo, me refiero.

Los ojos de Sam no se apartan de él. —¿Qué has dicho?

Dean se recompone un poco con una inhalación, antes de elaborar, —Me voy de la ciudad.

—Pero... —Sam intenta avanzar, odiando la manera en que Dean automáticamente retrocede los mismos pasos que él adelanta—. ¡Pero si apenas nos hemos encontrado!

—¿Qué? ¿Como hermanos, quieres decir? Razón de más para irme, Sam.

Hay una cantidad absurda de justicia en la manera en que Dean habla. Y tal vez puede engañar a los que menos están en sintonía con su idiosincrasia, pero a Sam no le lleva ni un poco por un mal camino en cuanto a lo que hay debajo de la apariencia arrogante de su hermano.

Dean tiene miedo. El meollo del asunto es, que Dean simplemente no está preparado para luchar contra el Goliat monumental que es la sociedad, y Sam... bueno, Sam no es tan terco como para negar la simple verdad de que, en efecto, las dificultades que su sindicato plantearía son sólo un poco aterradoras. Sólo un poco.

Por otro lado, Sam está suficientemente seguro de sus convicciones para saber que la otra alternativa de por vida —la supresión y la evasión— seguramente sería la opción menos apetecible. Ahora, sólo tiene que imponer a Dean estas verdades.

—¿Entonces... todo lo que hemos hecho? No seas tímido conmigo, Dean. Tú fuiste el que prometió 'persuasión' en un tono claramente lascivo, cuando estábamos en el Heidelberg Inn. Y no olvides que se necesitan dos personas para participar en el flirteo. ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta de tu estado de excitación, cuando entraste en mi apartamento? ¿O en la Taberna Roadhouse, cuando me echaste de tu habitación? — ante la vista del seguro rubor que se apodera de las mejillas de Dean, Sam podría gritar victorioso, pero ¿no es eso conducir a su hermano a la ira o la negación? Por lo tanto, Sam controla sus emociones tumultuosas lo suficiente para decir, en voz baja y medida: —No huyas de esto, Dean. O te juro por Dios que...

—No estoy huyendo —Dean interviene rápidamente—. Necesitamos tiempo para... quién sabe, tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos, todo esto será... —hace gestos vagos con sus manos, barriendo en el espacio entre ellos—. Todo tendrá que desaparecer. Regresar a lo que es natural. El hecho es que nuestra relación necesita tiempo para que la asimilemos.

—No estoy diciendo que _no podemos_ ser hermanos —Sam dice en voz baja.

—Bueno, yo estoy diciendo que _sólo_ podemos ser hermanos.

Con esta declaración inequívoca, Dean sale del Observatorio. Sam, por su parte, se queda un rato más, reposando su espalda contra un peñasco caído, con poco menos para hacerle compañía que la sangre seca en la hierba junto a él y los pensamientos nebulosos que entran y salen de su mente. Es hasta que los primeros dedos de la aurora asoman en el cielo, que Sam se pone de pie y se obliga a irse a casa.


	10. El Telegrama

 

 

Una semana pasa sin noticias de Dean. Tampoco de John, para el caso.

La taberna Roadhouse prueba ser una fuente poco fiable de información—Ash sólo felicita a Sam sobre el evento del destierro de Azazel, pero más allá de eso, no imparte nada en lo referente a la localización de los Winchester. La tabernera, Ellen Harvelle, canta una melodía similar, mientras su hija Jo difícilmente traicionaría a Dean, que es compañero de largo tiempo ( _objeto de afecto_ , piensa Sam cruelmente), solo para ganarse el favor de su prepotente hermano menor.

Como tal, los días siguen, aplastando las persistentes llamadas telefónicas de Sam y los cables hasta convertirlos en polvo. Incluso la nota que ha enviado a Oakland desaparece en las crecientes fauces que son la ausencia de John y Dean Winchester.

El fin de semana llega abruptamente, Sam tropieza con él. El sábado, Ava le encuentra en su casa, un hombre cambiado.

Su Samuel ya no está. Sus ojos se ven más profundos ahora —de hecho, más allá de cualquier cosa que Ava pudiera, posiblemente, imaginar. Apenas habla, sonríe incluso menos, nunca ríe; de manera frustrante, Sam se niega a mencionar una sola cosa de lo que ha acontecido desde su encuentro con J. E. Winchester. De este modo, Ava —siendo la fiel y enérgica amiga que es— enrolla su proverbial manga y le dice a Sam ese fin de semana: — Creo que deberías pedir la mano de Jess.

Lo que sigue es la continuación de la infructuosa búsqueda de Sam que arroja el consejo de Ava a una luz cada vez más favorable cuanto más frío se vuelve el sendero. De hecho, menos de dos semanas es todo el tiempo requerido para que Sam pierda la esperanza —¿qué esperanza podía tener, basta decir, para ganar el apasionado afecto de su hermano mayor? Era absurdo de su parte pensar que cualquier cosa podría venir de tal esfuerzo y aún más absurdo que él persista, como un espectro y sin dirección dentro del sueño que los últimos meses han planteado.

Como acontece en un sueño, quien sueña debe despertar eventualmente. Sam no es la excepción; para un hombre que ha contado con tal pragmatismo para llegar hasta donde está hoy, debe aceptar el hecho de que este ensueño ha terminado.

Es con este razonamiento que en la mañana del miércoles, Sam envía un paquete simple con un mensajero a la Mansión Moore. Jess lo abre esa tarde, después de las lecciones de Francés; para la mañana, todo la Sociedad de San Francisco habrá escuchado de su contenido: un par de guantes blancos de dama, largos hasta el codo y tejidos de la más fina seda satinada —o más significativamente, según la tradición, el regalo preliminar a un compromiso de boda.

Jess sonríe cuando los recibe y continúa haciéndolo cuando ella escucha fragmentos de la conversación que ocurre entre Samuel y el padre de ella al día siguiente, durante la cual Sam afirma la seriedad de sus intenciones.

Los Moore están dispuestos —encantados, de hecho, de que un joven del carácter de Sam (aunque no prestigioso — pero este _es_ el siglo XX, después de todo) amará y cuidará de su, a veces preocupantemente, temperamental hija.

Sam y Jess están comprometidos para el sábado; su anuncio llega el domingo.

Sam se dice a sí mismo —al igual que Ava, Brady y todos los hombres de su oficina e incluso los conocidos con los que se topa en las calles— que es un hombre con suerte.

Sabe que es un hombre con suerte. El único asunto que debería preocuparle, en este punto, es si podrá hacer de Jess una mujer afortunada o no.

Con cada fibra de su ser, lo intentará. Sin embargo, sigue habiendo la voz de la duda que lo acosa… Sam con determinación la acalla y se compromete a hacer de esta versión de su vida una que funcione.

Incluso si le mata, hará que esto funcione.

 

\-----

 

_Víspera de Navidad, 1910. San Francisco, California. Fuente de Lotta._

 

—Por los cielos, ¿habías visto tanta gente en tu vida?

Sam se pierde la última mitad de las palabras de su prometida, a pesar de que ella las grita en su oído. —¿Qué dijiste? —grita de vuelta.

—DIJE: ¿alguna vez has visto tanta… —tres niños pequeños pasan entre ellos, riendo mientras salen— …tanta GENTE EN TU VIDA?

Sam ríe, acerca a Jess de la cintura, pegándola a su costado, comentando: —¡Nunca encontraremos a Ava o Brady en esta multitud! —Jess no le escucha, pero ve su boca moverse y asiente amablemente.

La época de Navidad en San Francisco nunca es un asunto trivial. Lo que con la abundancia de festivas luces eléctricas que decoran Union Square, o los torrentes de consumidores que inundan las calles para abarrotar sus tiendas favoritas, las vacaciones se traducen en un carnaval bohemio anual digno de la reputación salvaje de San Francisco.

En el evento otorgado a sus ciudadanos de este año, 1910, el pandemonio solo se agrava, cuando cientos — tal vez miles— de cuerpos se apiñan en los crujientes pisos de Market Street y Kearny, donde la querida cantante de renombre internacional, Luisa Tetrazzini, se presentará.

Todavía tiene que unirse al coro y la orquesta sobre el escenario improvisado, más sin embargo, legiones de sus admiradores la esperan en la noche fresca y despejada, charlando ociosamente y paseándose alrededor mientras los angelicales villancicos se escuchan a través del aire bullicioso.

—Deberíamos haberlo sabido antes de escoger la Fuente de Lotta para encontrarnos —remarca Jess. A casi una cuadra de distancia, la fuente está debidamente tragada por la multitud, creando la ilusión de un mástil que se hunde en un mar lleno de sombreros de damas y caballeros—. Ni siquiera podemos ACERCARNOS.

—Tal vez, sólo tendremos que encontrarlos después.

Jess hace por responder, pero un estruendoso rugido de voces, gritos y un estallido de aplausos haciendo vibrar el suelo, ahoga efusivamente su voz. Su atención se precipita al escenario donde el coro sigue de pie, pero los ojos de los espectadores están, más enfáticamente, _no_ en los cantantes de villancicos.

Madame Tetrazzini, lenta y majestuosamente, sube las escaleras improvisadas. Ella está espectacular mientras se aproxima al centro del kiosco; su reluciente vestido blanco capta la luz de cada bombilla eléctrica colgada en el aire y con sus deslumbrantes refracciones, ella brilla como la luna. Incluso desde la vista privilegiada de Sam, a casi dos cuadras de distancia, la miniatura forma de la sensación operística parece engullir la atmosfera hasta que cada ojo está paralizado sobre su etérea figura.

Las eufóricas aclamaciones persisten mucho después de lo estrictamente respetuoso. Eventualmente el lento decline llega, bajando a un volumen suficiente para que Sam escuche…

—¡Creo que los veo!

Jess tira con insistencia de la manga del abrigo de Sam mientras él gira su mirada alrededor, esperando ver uno de los extravagantes sombreros de Ava o la postura refinada de Brady cuando en su lugar, lo que descubre es…

_Dean…_

El corazón de Sam se detiene en su pecho.

—¡Date prisa, antes que ella empiece a cantar! —insta Jess, agarrando la mano de Sam para tirar de él a través de la furiosa multitud chistando. Sam la sigue por un momento, pero su enfoque está firmemente fijo en la inconfundible figura de Dean, a no más de algunos metros de distancia.

_Maldita sea_ , maldice Sam; Jess está llevándole en la dirección equivocada, mientras la casualidad— increíble, imposible Casualidad— le mira a los ojos y le reta a no abrazar su benevolencia.

No hay elección, no en realidad, Sam fácilmente pierde a Jess en la ansiosa muchedumbre y se vuelve a sumergir para trazar un infalible curso hacia su hermano. No se atreve a parpadear por el miedo a perderle — ni siquiera se disculpa por las molestias que crea mientras se abre paso entre la multitud. Nada en el mundo (en el cielo o el infierno) podría apartar esta oportunidad de él.

Para el momento en que Sam ha vadeado hasta el lado de Dean, la multitud está inquietantemente silenciosa, aguantando la respiración colectiva para que Tetrazzini comience. Sam, así mismo, siente el peso en el aire como en sus pulmones, opresivo y significativo.

Dean todavía no nota la presencia de Sam. En cambio, su rostro está vuelto hacia arriba, brillantemente iluminado por el resplandor de Tetrazzini donde ella brilla en el escenario. En el manto del anonimato —en una asamblea como tal, Dean no es más que otro deseoso oyente con su desgastado sombrero de fieltro y su abrigo— la guardia de Dean está baja, sus ojos brillantes y animados mientras una gentil sonrisa suaviza su boca.

Para ponerlo de forma simple: Dean es cautivador. Hechizante, más bien, para que Sam sólo pueda permanecer ahí congelado, contundente y bestial mientras lucha por re descubrir la aptitud del hombre para el lenguaje en un intento de formar un saludo apropiado.

Dean parpadea, sin prisas, y el movimiento atrae a Sam hasta que sus hombros se rozan.

Arriba en el kiosco de música, al completo y absoluto silencio de la multitud —de la _ciudad_ , mientras todos los coches de la calle y los cascos de los caballos cesan por el espacio de una inhalación—, la orquesta comienza. Puede ser a esta señal o tal vez la resuelta cercanía de Sam, ante la cual Dean vuelve su cabeza, las pestañas moviéndose hacia abajo antes de su inevitable ascenso. Las pupilas de Dean lentamente se deslizan hacia arriba para fijarse en el rostro de Sam.

Inmediatamente, la expresión de Dean se cierra como una ventana tapiada y en este caso, Samuel Winchester siente su corazón romperse, porque él no desea más que expresar tanto — él _siente_ tanto, sin embargo la armadura de Dean es, siempre, completamente impenetrable para él.

Pero, para la gran suerte de nuestro joven abogado, esta noche existe una persona que puede reemplazar tan obstinado repudio: Madame Tetrazzini.

Dos cuadras más abajo, elevada ante el edificio Chronicle, Tetrazzini mantiene a su audiencia cautiva. Amada heroína y dominadora diaria de titulares, como la misma Florence Nightingale, ha llegado para levantar el oprimido espíritu de un San Francisco golpeado por una catástrofe, con su voz líquida y su gracia, y finalmente —después de una eternidad, y sin embargo, sólo cuestión de segundos— ella abre su boca y comienza a cantar.

Inicia con una nota alta, fina y metálica, firma de la gama que solo ella puede presumir. Es una nota clara, llevada amorosamente por la fuerza controlada de sus pulmones de acero mientras perfora el nocturno aire fresco y llega a los oídos de cada visitante —de hecho, todos los habitantes de San Francisco, ya que la ciudad yace sobre sus cuartos traseros dispuestos a recibir la canción de Tetrazzini.

Entonces, ella canta. “La Ultima Rosa del Verano” es una estimulante y cristalina canción que suena a despedida agridulce, a desesperación y belleza. Es una canción que llega a todos sus oyentes y saca de ellos el dolor más profundo.

Para Sam, el dolor que siente es, por fin, articulado. Tetrazzini es la muleta de Sam esta noche; ella es su conducto, su _voz_. A través de la elocuencia de su canción, ella le traduce a Dean:

_Esto… esto es lo que quiero decir. Así es como te quiero._

Sam da un paso adelante y toca la mejilla de Dean, y por primera vez, él lo acepta. Echa la cabeza hacia abajo y Sam muerde sus labios cuando Dean cierra los ojos. Cediendo.

— _Dean_ —articula Sam, embelesado por la vista de su hermano rozando sus labios a través de la palma de su mano. Una baja espiral de calor despierta en su vientre; Dean lo aviva con ojos oscuros y atrayentes.

— _Dios_ —suspira Sam, sintiendo el beso revoloteando en su muñeca, como empapado en agua helada mientras su piel salta, rozando la línea entre quemarse y congelarse.

A la entrada de los violines, Tetrazzini pausa antes del siguiente verso, Sam repentinamente escapa de su estupor y recuerda el dominio exacto en el cual su juego toma lugar: esto es, en la calle; es decir, en público. En la mitad de algunos miles de espectadores, de hecho, y a menos que Sam albergue una inclinación por terminar la noche con el arresto de él y Dean, por alguno de los policías que se alinean en el borde de las calles, con ojos de halcón para detectar signos de demagogia, entonces definitivamente reubica esta aventura suya.

Con una mirada ladeada a través de la cual Sam vierte todo ápice de seducción salvaje, se aleja de Dean y serpentea por un pequeño conducto de espacio para deslizarse fuera de la masa de humanidad que se derrama sobre las calles. Él espera, contra toda esperanza, que su hermano le siga.

 

\-----

 

A la vuelta de la esquina, entre las aceras llenas de la Tercera y Geary, hay una pequeña boutique de sombreros, que se especializa en sombreros de dama. Principalmente importados y de una diversa selección, además. La tienda está oscura y cerrada —son, después de todo, pasadas las nueve. Por otra parte, ¿qué utilidad tendría una tienda de sombreros cuando la diva internacional, Madame Tetrazzini está a nada más de una cuadra abajo, dando una serenata al aire libre a San Francisco?

En el interior de la boutique —contra todas las probabilidades que se han erigido ante ellos— están Sam y Dean Winchester.

Sam de rodillas ante su hermano, moviendo su cabeza contra las palmas húmedas de sudor que escarban en la parte superior de su cabeza. A sus propias manos no les va mejor, mientras se deslizan sobre los muslos desnudos de Dean.

—Señor, tu sabor… —su voz se desvanece, lamiendo el pliegue entre la pierna y el escroto de Dean, donde se acumula la sal y el limpio almizcle. Un maullido viene por encima y el sonido es tan dulce, tan erótico, que Sam se encuentra aferrándose a las caderas desnudas de su hermano, incapaz de nada excepto gemir en un tembloroso muslo.

—Solo… deja de _atormentarme_ , ¿sí? —ruega Dean.

El gemido de Sam se convierte en un gruñido; lame a través de la pelvis empujando suavemente hasta que su lengua llega a su destino. Recogiendo la punta de la enrojecida polla de Dean con sus labios, Dean lanza un grito agudo y golpea un sombrero del exhibidor al lado de ellos. La risa burbujea en el pecho de Sam y la sensación es cordialmente bienvenida.

—Cuidado — dice Sam juguetonamente, entre generosos bocados de bonita y venosa carne—. No vas a destrozar… el lugar, ahora —Dean maldice y patea la pared—. ¿o sí?

Aunque Sam ha dominado el arte de seducir una audiencia —ya sea un jurado o, en este caso, un amante—, sigue siendo sólo un humano. Cuando la polla de Dean escurre un necesitado rastro de líquido húmedo sobre los pómulos de Sam, no puede mantener su habilidad para pensar contenida, pues ésta vuela por la ventana como si tuviese alas.

Da una última succión coqueta al miembro antes de envolverle completamente —el agarre de Dean en su cabello se vuelve doloroso de inmediato, sacando agua de los ojos de Sam, pero las obscenidades que se derraman de su boca valen cualquier molestia.

—Dios… _al fin,_ maldita sea…

Oh, valen _mucho_ la pena.

Sam sonríe de forma distorsionada —su boca está ocupada con la carne dura sobre su lengua. En cualquier caso, Dean parece sentir el esfuerzo y responde en especie con una risa entrecortada.

En adelante, el encuentro amoroso se desenreda rápidamente como un hilo sacado de un tejido. Sam se aplica a la tarea a mano (o a la boca) con técnica un poco torpe, la cual está más que compensada por un absoluto entusiasmo, mientras Dean se encuentra teniendo que alejar a Sam del cabello, cuando el chico casi se estrangula a sí mismo con la pesada carne de Dean.

Todo el encuentro es desordenado, desesperado, musicalizado de fondo por un aria fantasmal que se filtra desde la calle. Bajo la lengua implacable y las largas manos de Sam, las cuales juntas crean la más ajustada y frenética succión para que las caderas de Dean embistan erráticamente, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que Dean — repentinamente y para su propia alarma— se encuentre a si mismo al borde de la liberación.

—Maldita sea —jura, empujando la cabeza de Sam con manos débiles. Podría también estar tratando de mover una pared de ladrillos, sin embargo, para lo que sirve—. _Apártate_ , voy a…

Dean siente la sonrisa de nuevo, siente la curva de los labios de Sam alrededor de la base de su polla y es esa pequeña acción más que nada, lo que lanza a Dean por la borda con un agudo, siseado gemido. Se corre con fuerza, con la voz de un ángel en sus oídos y la fuerza del coro de una multitud que reverbera a través de su cuerpo. Ha sido ridículo y obsceno —hacer el amor en mitad de la canción, como actores sobre el escenario—  en un lugar que no es apropiado.

Pronto, Dean se ha vaciado dentro del abismo de la boca de su hermano y Sam está de pie de nuevo, lamiendo la eyaculación de la esquina de sus labios. La visión es sensual, vertiginosa, mientras Sam arrastra el dorso de su mano por su boca roja y barbilla para atrapar la humedad que goteó ahí.

—Dean —dice Sam, su voz ruda y oscura con excitación.

—Ven aquí —responde Dean, recordando con cierta vergüenza que no ha actuado como un caballero debería: ha olvidado cuidar de Sam. Bueno, hay un remedio bastante simple.

—Espera, detente —protesta Sam, pero es demasiado tarde porque Dean ya ha palmeado su entrepierna. Sólo que…

Dean mira hacia abajo un poco ceñudo. —¿Tú no estás…?

Sam intenta escabullirse, pero cuando Dean desliza una mano por el bajo frente de los pantalones de Sam, descubre rápidamente la razón precisa de la falta de excitación. Dean comenta, con elocuencia: —…oh.

Sam está de color rojo brillante, su sonrojo es visible incluso en la poca luz.

Es absolutamente adorable. Complacido, Dean jala a su hermano con la mano libre, incluso mientras lucha por sacar la otra de los pantalones de Sam y lame con curiosidad el fluido viscoso de sus dedos. La semilla de Sam sabe como la suya, pero todavía diferente.

—Dios, Dean. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurra Sam.

—Nada que tú no hicieras, si estoy recordando correctamente,

Una brillante sonrisa viene al semblante de Sam, iluminando su rostro. Dean no sabe que ha hecho para merecer tan precioso regalo; es una vista _desgarradora_.

—Sammy —dice Dean en tono angustiado, dejando caer su rostro para ocultarse en el hueco del cuello de su hermano—. No puedo. Jesús, no puedo… detenerme cuando estás así —murmura—. No puedo detener nada de esto, no cuando estás justo aquí, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarte, cada día.

Sam se pone notablemente rígido. Hay un largo y emotivo momento de calma antes de que pregunte, su voz apenas vacilante. —¿Esto significa que vas a darnos una oportunidad?

—No —responde Dean, y siente la duda filtrarse en el cuerpo de Sam. Odia hacer esto, pero Dean es el mayor. Él _debe hacerlo_ —. Significa que tengo que irme.

—Dijiste eso la última vez —Sam hace retroceder a Dean, mirándole a los ojos, con no poca angustia de su parte—.Aun así permaneciste aquí. Por semanas, Dean. No me digas que no tengo nada que ver con eso…

— Me voy esta noche, Sam —cuando ninguna respuesta llega, Dean sigue adelante: —Tengo mi boleto y todo. Papá está contando conmigo; nada de esto terminó con Azazel, lo sabes.

—¿Entonces por qué, te ruego decirme, nuestro padre no se va él mismo? ¿Por qué él dicta cada uno de tus movimientos? No eres una marioneta de cuerdas; eres un adulto…

—Él tiene negocios que atender en la Bahía. Y además, no es papá. Soy yo, yo _quiero_ irme.

—Estás huyendo —afirma Sam. La frustración resuena en su voz, audible y _visible_ , mientras sus puños tiemblan a sus costados.

—Y tú vas a quedarte donde estás —refuta Dean. Agarra la mano izquierda de Sam y golpea la simple alianza de oro alrededor de su dedo—. No soy ciego. No estoy sordo a lo que la gente dice alrededor de esta ciudad. ¿Realmente crees que voy a quedarme atrás, persiguiendo alguna ridícula, vana ilusión contigo, cuando te tomó menos de un mes decidir que podrías pasar el resto de tu vida con esta mujer, con _Jess_?

La ampliación inmediata de los ojos de Sam, asolados por la culpa, tiran de algo violento en Dean, al igual que las torpes y débiles explicaciones que fluyen de la boca de su hermano. Sin embargo, Dean tiene bastante dignidad reunida para evitarse responder amablemente; él no rogaría por amor como una maldita puta o amante. Y las acciones de Sam hablan por sí mismas.

Dean corta la letanía de excusas de su hermano. —Basta— dice—. No eres un mujeriego, ni tampoco eres el tipo de hombre que falta a su palabra. Así que no te entretengas con tales pensamientos.

Por un largo momento en silencio, Dean piensa que ha hecho entender a su hermano… pero Sam le sorprende cuando dice, casi imperceptiblemente: —Estas siendo un cobarde.

Duele escucharlo. Especialmente así, cuando suena tan cierto. —Sí — admite Dean—. Tal vez lo soy. Eso no cambia nada.

No puede mirar a los ojos de Sam, porque sabe de su seducción, de su hechizo— y sabe de su propia debilidad ante ellos. Si encuentra la mirada de su hermano, solo hará que sea imposible hacer lo que es correcto.

Afuera, las canciones han cesado y uno sólo puede asumir que el concierto ha terminado.

Aturdido, Dean abrocha sus pantalones y mete por dentro su camisa, antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la tienda de sombreros. Tiene un tren que alcanzar.

 

\-----

 

Sin embargo.

Como es la naturaleza de todos los asuntos concernientes al corazón, la distancia prueba ser una débil disuasión. En las semanas después de la partida de Dean, el vacío que deja en Sam se dilata más y más, hasta que es completamente evidente para todos alrededor de él, que incluso una pareja de alma como la Srita. Jessica Lee Moore jamás podría actuar de substituto en el lugar de una Familia que ha sido redescubierta, y luego pérdida.

Más específicamente, sólo Sam sabe que Jess nunca podría ser substituto en el lugar de un verdadero Amor, descubierto y perdido.

Por consiguiente, él rompe su compromiso en Febrero. Después de observar el descenso de Sam en reclusión, sus amigos y familia dan un suspiro de alivio colectivo; algo tan favorable como el matrimonio de Jess y Sam podría haber sido en teoría, la gente de San Francisco es bastante moderna para reconocer el precursor de una unión miserable. Y con la manera en que Sam ha estado arrastrando sus pies alrededor de la oficina, o arrastrando su bastón detrás de él en las calles, como un taciturno niñito con una manta, cualquiera y todas las personas podían ver claramente que desesperanzado recién casado se haría.

Eso no podría ser considerado una _bendición_ , per se, pero es con relativa facilidad que la Sociedad de San Francisco concede a su joven abogado un pase en el evento de su compromiso roto. Eso provee carne de cañón para el molino de cotilleos, en todo caso, y las damas nunca dirían que no a una constante cosecha de rumores jugosos.

Sam, por su parte, podría importarle menos lo que las mujeres ociosas susurraran sobre él. Sólo sabe que ninguna cantidad de miradas suplicantes o pesarosas de Ava puede sanar la ausencia que Sam siente. Ningún número de partidos de polo en el Burlingame Country Club o rondas de cerveza en el bar de mala muerte local con los hombres de la oficina pueden detener a Sam de anhelar por su hermano para hacer deporte, o beber con él.

De hecho, si no fuera porque Sam está tan completamente absorto con cuan poco le importan la cosas que la gente diga de él, entonces estaría complacido de aceptar los generales buenos deseos de la comunidad cuando se sepa que por fin, _finalmente_ , el hijo mayor de los Winchester hace contacto.

Esto ocurre a finales de Marzo, cuando los primeros rizos de la primavera han empezado a desplegarse. Precisamente a las 12:45 pm, una tarde fría de Jueves en la recepción de su oficina en Market Street, Samuel Winchester recibe un telegrama de la Oficina de Ferrocarriles de Union Pacific.

Se lee como sigue.

BILLETE DE IDA A LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK POR RECOGER CORTESIA D W

Sam deja que el papel desdoblado revolotee a su escritorio.

El comienzo de una sonrisa, aunque destartalada y polvorienta por falta de uso, sin embargo, se desliza en la esquina de sus labios.

La secretaria de Sam casi se empala a sí misma con el abrecartas debido al impacto, cuando detecta el evento extraordinario que aparece ante ella. Su sonrisa crece en fuerza hasta que reclama casi por completo su magnetismo anterior, como si se tratara de cualquier día anterior a la repentina espiral cuesta abajo de su empleador que se había insinuado a finales de Diciembre. Ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de la ferocidad con la cual ha ansiado tal vista, pero la calidez de su corazón indica cuanto, y ella está a puto de reventar por compartir las buenas noticias. Pronto, todas las oficinas adyacentes en su piso han sido notificadas del feliz evento. _El señor Winchester está sonriendo_ , ella dice furtivamente al teléfono.

_¡Él está sonriendo y su sonrisa sólo se está haciendo más grande!_

Sam la escucha desde su escritorio y eso le provoca una risilla. Al final del día, él le ha dejado un bono considerable con el cual la sacará de apuros, mientras le dice inequívocamente que planea cerrar el negocio en la vistosa San Francisco. _‘La reubicación es lo último’_ , dice a modo de explicación y cuando su secretaria echa un vistazo al sobre que Sam le ha dejado, tiene pocas alternativas excepto estar de acuerdo.

En su camino a la R.R. Union Pacific, Sam se siente más ligero que el aire y no puede mantener alejada la sonrisa de su rostro. Ni lo intenta, para él significa mucho dejarla ahí hasta que Dean pueda ser lo único que ocupe sus labios de otra manera.

 

\-----

 

Dos semanas después, con la clase de reluctante felicidad con la que buenos amigos le despedirán, Sam aborda el _Expreso Transcontinental_. Cuando arriba a la Terminal de Nueva York a meras 83 horas después de la salida, Dean está ahí, esperando por él —el sombrero Panamá en una mano, con una sonrisa que coincide con la de Sam en luminosidad. Solo cuando se encuentran de nuevo, en el pequeño departamento de la habitación de Dean en Gramercy Park, y detrás de puertas firmemente cerradas, las sonrisas se desplazan.

Después de todo, en vez de sonreírse el uno al otro como bobos, nuestros chicos tienen asuntos más apremiantes por atender. Siempre habrá tiempo para el sencillo afecto y risas ligeras; de hecho, Sam y Dean llegarán a disfrutar de ese tipo de frivolidades tan fácilmente como respirar, o como vivir. Pero mientras tanto, este momento —un momento por el que los hermanos Winchester han estado esperando, tal vez durante toda su vida— es suficiente para solo estar juntos.

Es más que suficiente, en realidad. Para Sam y Dean, lo es todo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capitulo, muchisimas gracias a quienes estuvieron leyendo y a l@s que nos dejaron un comentario o un kudo :D


End file.
